


Killer Whale Team

by rosewolfanna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewolfanna/pseuds/rosewolfanna
Relationships: Jaedo - Relationship, Naejun, Yuwin - Relationship, johnten - Relationship, markchan - Relationship, sungchen, 九容, 卡锟, 周三, 囧疼, 娜俊, 悠昀, 星辰, 瓜铁, 马东
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

1.

人类研究所地上基地，围栏外的树林里猫着两个人影。

“他看见我们了，宝贝。”

外墙全是该死的电网。Ten带着薮猫血统的眼眸在渐渐变暗的天色里泛绿光，吸引到了基地内东躲西藏差点挨上电网的Mark，Ten看着他一步一步好奇地朝这边靠近，背过手把一只不老实的大爪子掐下去。

“我知道——我知道！你先把手拿开！………屁股更不行！”

Mark怎样看都很普通。Ten抓着Johnny翅膀凸出来的骨头皱眉：“他看起来完全是个普通人……为什么Taeyong要救他？他有被人类关押的价值吗？——操！”

Mark身上“轰”地一下窜出了至少三米高的火焰，吓得Ten毛都炸了。基地内一队追兵从拐角跑出来，很显然——Mark是被他们吓到才喷了火。

Ten像支箭从Johnny怀里弹了出去。他张开尖锐的爪子挠了一把电网，被打得直哆嗦，于是放弃破网救人的路子，朝那个孩子大喊：“Mark！快跑！”

他们同向同速隔着一张电网跑起来。身后的特种兵企图使用麻醉针，但都被精神极度紧张的Mark所散发的高温给熔坏了。

“你是谁？”Ten现在才相信Taeyong的目标没出错。能做到跟他同速度奔跑还脸不红气不喘问他问题的小火人，不被盯上才怪。

  
“现在你不用知道。Mark，往狭窄的露天地带跑，相信我。”话音一落，Ten就扭头钻进了基地外茂密的丛林。

Mark一头扎进基地角落的集装箱群。这里宛如迷宫，难以搜索，而一旦狭路相逢就不太容易逃脱。他在红色集装箱的缝隙里用力呼吸，身上的火苗把他后背靠着的铁皮箱体燎成黑色。

他马上就要恢复冷静了。速度很快，这说明他心理素质过硬。Mark感觉自己的体温在下降。他刚松开那口一直提着的气，就被右后方隔了几米的高喊惊得再次绷紧神经。

“嗨！他在这儿！”他们用红外摄像仪，卑鄙透顶但好使。体温过高的小火人在视镜里就是个照亮全世界的小太阳，红彤彤，极度显眼。

往狭窄的露天地带跑，是什么意思呢？

巨大的黑影笼罩住Mark。马上要摸到他身后的特种兵惊惧地抬起头。

“那是什么……”

Johnny的蝙蝠翅膀翼展超过四米，而宽度相对不大，完全展开就如同滑翔降落伞。这使他飞行时简直像个挂在晾衣杆上孤苦无依的袜子。不过好处是十分有震慑力，阻力也永远够大。

地面上的人一定以为看见了撒旦魔王。

他的翅膀很薄但有韧性。所以Johnny飞快地立起翅膀冲进集装箱的狭小缝隙，抓住Mark的肩把他拎起来，又迅速冲上云霄。他根本不需要大型海鸟那样起飞前的助跑。

谁让他们没有设防空呢？人类研究所的防范意识从来都不知道加强。Johnny一只胳膊就能完全圈住Mark的腰，他低头同Mark惊魂未定的圆眼睛对视，非常轻佻地吹了个口哨：“抓到你了，小家伙。”

地面茂密的丛林里传来Ten尖锐而愤怒的吼声，Johnny仿佛看见一只薮猫在向自己呲牙咧嘴。“Johnny！他才刚成年！”言下之意就是你又他妈的在瞎撩什么。

“好吧，你让他吃醋了。”这关他Mark什么事？而Johnny只是轻松地笑了，挥起左翼震飞一支地面那帮连移动靶子都打不到的士兵射出的麻醉箭，靠地面反回的声波判断Ten的位置，然后拎着Mark朝Ten奔跑的方向追去。

尽管才成年，却是个冷静的变种人。Johnny能感受到手下的温度像不屈不挠的小火苗一样一明一灭地变化，如果画成个曲线图一定是波浪纹。Mark在恐高。事实上每一个被Johnny拎到这个高度的——除非也有翅膀，不然都逃脱不了腿软的命运。但小孩在努力平复情绪来调节体温，不然按在他腰上的蝠人爪子会烤成焦炭。他已经算是可以自由地控制自己的能力了。

人类研究所地下实验室。

“长官！实验体0802号逃走……”这位冒失的新兵还没等见到长官办公室里的灯光，就被一件军装兜头盖住视线，紧接着脸上挨了一记鞭状物体的重击，话卡在一半，当场晕了过去。

“你不是说你锁门了吗！”Doyoung的脸红透了，他把手从Jaehyun的腹肌上拿下来，抬起一条已经被扒到光裸的腿去踹Jaehyun：“锁门！”

他刚刚吓得直接长出尾巴去揍人了。正如缅甸蟒强有力的肌肉，Doyoung情急之下稍一用力就打昏了那个身体素质还算不错的兵。

Jaehyun黏黏糊糊地亲了他的嘴角才去锁门。他把地上晕成一摊的兵用脚踢出门外，然后关门落锁，只是还挂着令人怀疑的得逞的笑。

Doyoung趁他关门努力要把尾巴藏起来。他心率过快，一时半会还收不起，只能团吧团吧挤到身后，又是光着两条腿坐在Jaehyun冰凉的办公桌上，他难为情极了。

偏偏Jaehyun要一直盯着他的尾巴看。“别看了，太丑了。”Doyoung轻轻推了他一把。他本来就是被那个研究基因到变态的死老头强摁着打了缅甸蟒的基因，先不说转化的时候有多痛苦，视力下降得他连分辨Jaehyun都要靠嗅闻，平时的眼镜厚度堪比威士忌酒瓶的底儿，戴久了还会晕——动物总是不怎么适应人类的工具，不是吗？

眼睛不方便还可以勉强接受，毕竟瞳孔变成金色以后好像狙击到Jaehyun什么特殊的取向，使他黏Doyoung黏得更紧了；但尾巴——尾巴太难看了。Doyoung一想起最粗的地方他两只手才能环起来就无比嫌弃，他觉得配上四肢，自己就像一只每天只会瞪着眼睛吃虫子的蜥蜴。

但是Jaehyun把他身后盘得难受的蛇尾扒拉出来拉直，在尾巴尖儿上吻了一下：“不丑。”他一边继续之前的事，俯下身去啃Doyoung的锁骨，一边抚摸那些光滑发硬的鳞片。

“我不明白你为什么觉得它丑。”Jaehyun想到了什么，有点狡黠地笑了：“你不知道我想过很多次你把尾巴缠到我腰上……”照顾Doyoung又开始发红的耳朵，他体贴地停下这句话以免他的蛇先生害羞到爆炸，而Jaehyun明白，只有让他一想起尾巴就联想到这儿才会停止自我嫌弃。

他明明白白是在哄人，不过语气真挚：“讲真的，如果你愿意天天露着尾巴，”Jaehyun的音量忽然降下去，眼睛里写满笑意：“你挨操的次数可比现在多多了。”

Doyoung被他带颜色的玩笑逗乐了。他红着脸抬起尾巴，像抽打一只听话的警犬那样轻拍Jaehyun的侧颈，然后蠕动着、照他所说的盘到他腰上：“好吧，你赢了。”

他们互相吻对方唇角压不住的笑容。Doyoung的舌头最近才开始被蛇的基因影响而开始分叉，用不了多久他就会拥有跟蛇一样愈加灵敏的热感。这让他和Jaehyun用舌头互相挑逗时能同时刮到Jaehyun嘴里的两个地方。

Jaehyun说的没错。拥有蟒的基因后，Doyoung的身体、Doyoung的一切都更加适合做爱了。

他们短暂地分开，然后对视，都在对方的眼睛里看出心事，接着面面相觑笑出来。Jaehyun张开双臂把Doyoung尽可能地搂进怀里。刚刚那个新兵的前半截话已经对他俩同时造成了影响。

“0802号逃走了。”Doyoung闷闷的声音震动 Jaehyun的胸口。

“是的，0802……Mark成功了。”Jaehyun重复他的话，然后真心实意地扬起笑容。天知道他根本不需要那傻兵来跟他报告，他的鹰眼足够他了解一切，Mark跑掉的全程他都在远远围观。但只有装作不知道，死老头才只会责备他玩忽职守作为狙击手居然没有上岗，而不是怀疑他是个间谍。

“听说是两个变种人救了他……”

“是的，两个变种人。”事实上他们也不是间谍。Jaehyun亲吻Doyoung的发丝：“Johnny和他的小猫咪。他当初用他的翅膀来打我，我可忘不了。”他顿了顿，补上一句。“他看起来气色好多了。”自从逃离了地下实验室。

Doyoung深深地吸气，然后把自己从Jaehyun怀里拔出来。他们都在彼此眼里看见熊熊燃烧的火焰。

这里让人受够了。他们并不是间谍，却也费尽心机想要逃离。

“放心吧，Johnny和Ten会记着我们 的。”Jaehyun悄声说。

SM安全局NCT分队基地。

Taeyong趴在院子里晒太阳。至于为什么不躺着——如果你翅膀上的羽毛也像刀片一样又硬又锋利，你也会选择同一种姿势的。

一片黑影在院子上空飞速掠过，堕天使敏锐地睁开眼。

Johnny兴奋的喊声和Ten喋喋不休的叫骂由远及近，由上及下。“Taeyong——We got him！”

过分活跃的Johnny在离地还有大概四五米的时候就松了手，迫使一直想冷静的Mark发出他从被救以来第一声颤抖的感叹：“Oh my God！”

Taeyong拍打着黑色的羽翼腾空而起，稳稳当当地接住了Mark，然后尽量模仿电梯升降的速度下到地面。Mark觉得自己就是个被扔来扔去的橄榄球。他有一点想呕吐。Johnny的北美口音让他倍感亲切，但这位飞行员的驾驶技术很显然有待磨练。

好吧。他为北美蝙蝠找了个借口。也许他只是没有带别人飞的经验。下一秒还没落地的Johnny迅速打了Mark的脸，他又是单手，一下就抄起了在地面奔袭得气喘吁吁的Ten，把柔软的猫人小心翼翼地托在怀里，姿势似乎比他当年在他妈妈的肚子里都安全——甚至还是在Ten在不听话地张牙舞爪的情况下。

全程被Johnny折腾得晕头转向的Mark陷入迷惘。他刚才为了配合可是乖得一动不动，还生怕自己烧到人家的手。

“Taeyong——”“I know！”Taeyong用更大的吼声堵住Johnny的话。他平时不怎么讲英语，口音暴露在Mark耳朵里一清二楚。队长明白他们又要回丛林的老巢去计划生育了——其实生不出来，但Johnny从winwin那学到这个词之后格外喜欢这么叫。他和Ten都很古怪，比起其他拥有动物基因的变种人更依赖大自然，并坚称在树林里做爱比在酒店或者基地的大床上更有感觉。

Taeyong转过身。他脸部的轮廓锋利如同刀削斧刻的雕塑，Mark被他深邃的眼睛盯着，浑身都要烧起来了。

“你好，Mark。”Taeyong伸出一只手。他黑色的羽毛反着基地里逐渐亮起的路灯的光，不是那种鹅毛柔亮的感觉，而是冷兵器的寒芒。 Mark咽了口口水，怯生生地伸出手同他交握。

“我是Taeyong，你可以叫我队长——当然了，熟悉之后改成什么都行，如果你愿意加入我们的话。”他的黑翼在黄昏的幽暗气氛里显现出肃穆感。“欢迎来到SM安全局NCT小队地上基地，我们是NCT。”

“……这是上头取的名字，但我想你应该听说的是另一种版本，Killer Whale Team，杀人鲸小队。”

Mark当然听过，而且次数相当之多。他从被发现异能然后关押那天起，就不断地在巡逻特种兵口中的骂声里听到这个名字，Killer Whale Team，K，W，T。

“我们救你出来，因为你也是被不公正对待的异能人。”他公式化地说着，然后Taeyong身后房子的灯亮了。他做出一个“请”的手势。

“快开晚饭了，你愿意边填填肚子边了解吗？里面都是与你同类的人。”于是Mark配合地跟随他往屋子里走去，Taeyong冷峻的面相叫暖黄的灯色映得柔和了：“关押你的人类试图利用变种人的基因改造士兵，以赢得和邻国乃至全世界战争的胜利，政府是这么下的命令。据我们了解，他们也强制改造普通人成为变种人。”

那么金医生就是。Mark想着。他被送去例行检查，如果金医生凑巧忘戴眼镜，就要摸半天才能找到他的血管。但他鼻子真灵，连Mark前一天干了什么、什么时候干的都能闻出来。还有他标志性的蛇尾。Doyoung在除了爱人（现在已经可以不除外了）的同类人面前从不收敛他的尾巴。

金医生对变种人都格外友好，他甚至允许Mark触碰他的鳞片。

明明变种人——抓回来的那种，像是Mark，在人类研究所的地位都不如一个奴隶。而金医生一开始就在人类研究所效命，医术了得，只是后来被注射了蟒蛇基因。“亲身实验为人类做出伟大贡献”的高帽子，只会更加提高他的地位。

他想起金医生在看见博士时金色眼睛里怎么都掩盖不住的厌恶。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
他真的太好看了。  
Mark看见Haechan那一瞬间脑袋里就剩下这个想法。  
他跟着Taeyong进门，堕天使没等挨上门把手就被门内突然爆发的惊天动地的笑声震得偏过头去。他朝Mark笑了一下：“希望你不是一个怕吵的人。”  
Taeyong推开沉重的大门，Mark的注意力从他胳膊上暴起的青筋转移到门里——“wow!”他猛地瑟缩了一下，地板上趴着的那个是什么东西？  
Jungwoo胳膊和腿都轻轻松松扭成麻花，Taeyong开门前他还在地上翻滚，打开门那一刹那不巧正好滚到门口，柔软的橡皮人把Mark吓得迅速在胸口画了个十字。他听见声音把脖子抻长了歪着头抬脸看，整个人变成一个扭曲的弧度。  
Mark这次选择把眼睛闭上。  
“收敛点，Jungwoo。”Taeyong习以为常，顺手给Mark拿一双拖鞋，伸出右脚拨拉地上的麻花。“你把我们的新同事吓到了。”后者很快把手脚掰回来，看起来像是完全依靠弹性就站起身，朝Mark露出个人畜无害的微笑，仿佛之前搞人体瑜伽来逗大家乐的不是他：“你好，我是Jungwoo。”  
他羞涩的笑容让Mark差点忘记他刚刚的行径。Jungwoo很高，身材对人有压迫感，单轮体型跟那只北美蝙蝠比或许差不多，但脸庞太没有攻击性，一头金毛让Mark莫名想起温哥华的海滩，小狗一样的眼睛直直地盯着他，就是低头的弧度有点大，让Mark感觉自己的身高被侮辱了。  
“你好，我是Mark。”  
Jungwoo跟他握手，然后迅速抛弃形象包袱，朝Taeyong扑去，伴随着他把Taeyong的名字喊成九曲十八弯的声音。Mark惊恐地看着他在空中迅速变薄面积变大，接着形成一张没有缝隙的网，密不透风地抱住——包住了Taeyong一半身子。Taeyong的表情证明这种事情经常上演，他还把翅膀朝后并起来以免割伤Jungwoo。虽然变种人愈合伤口的速度比一般人都快，但一道小伤足以让Jungwoo哼哼唧唧找成员们好几天的麻烦。  
Taeyong平静地向Mark招手，趴在他身上的Jungwoo像个章鱼宝宝一样嗯了一声，Mark不忍直视地撇开眼。  
“喔，忘了告诉你，我们有两个成员在人类聚居地，以后有机会你会见到的。”Taeyong引着他与已经全部站在餐桌边上的成员们认识。事实上除掉Mark到现在为止见过的，还有远在人类城市的Xiaojun和Hendery，也只剩下三个陌生的人。  
Mark被Taeil堪称慈祥地摸了头，跟winwin打招呼的时候叫经典东方面孔的漂亮哥哥暗红色的眼睛看得耳朵发红，和Haechan握手，还没等接触他指尖就爆出一簇不小的火苗，差点烧到Haechan，但被灵活地躲开。  
Mark的脸也同时烧起来了。  
他手忙脚乱地道歉，结结巴巴连不出一句完整的话，因为从前也不小心烧过人所以下意识要抓Haechan的手来看，又忽然想起这样不礼貌而僵住了。  
Taeil和Taeyong同时露出看孩子一样的爸爸微笑。而winwin抬起下巴非常意味深长地瞥了Mark一眼。  
对面肤色偏黑的少年笑成一只可爱的熊崽，他讲话那一瞬间Mark怀疑他的上帝是不是偷拿爱神的箭来扎自己心口了，手法那么用力，不像是爱神温温柔柔的风格，他的心就像被切开的蛇果那样爆发出甜美的汁液。  
Haechan实在是太好看了。Mark可以发誓，按照他自己的审美，Haechan是他见到的最好看的人，在所有人里面，包括变种人和普通人。第一眼是惊艳的话，那刚刚甜甜蜜蜜说着没关系的声线就是在疯狂鞭笞他的心脏。  
他差点烧到对方,但Haechan看起来浑不在意，反而自来熟地拉他的胳膊到餐桌边，只不过刚走过去Haechan就嗷的一声把手拿开，拼命在空气里甩了几下，又收回来自己对着掌心吹来吹去：“你为什么这么烫！”他搜索自己大脑里关于火人的资料，纠结地蹙起眉头，表情皱皱巴巴：“你应该已经学会自己控制体温了。”  
这教训人的口气让Taeyong笑了，他一巴掌拍在Haechan微弯的后背上：“别这么苛刻，再说了，Mark比你大......恭喜你又有了一个哥哥。”  
而winwin很显然看懂了什么，他笑得很不对劲：“以后说不定也可以不叫哥哥。”他又看了好几眼Mark，透过凤凰的火感应瞳孔他看见Mark的心脏部位在疯狂燃烧，而Haechan——哦天哪，他的脸给出的热量显得他的皮肤都快红成烧得正旺的炭了，谁能想到他们的小黑孩也害羞了，只不过因为肤色而被所有人都忽略了呢？ Haechan有那么多火人的资料记忆，应该不会不知道这类变种人情绪激动时格外喜欢喷火吧。小黑孩真能装——不过也是在给Mark台阶下。  
他们终于坐下来吃饭。在Mark颤颤巍巍总算快把一块咖喱鸡肉送进嘴里时Taeil发话了：“Johnny和Ten?”应他简短的问话，Taeyong头也不抬地撕咬一块豆沙馅饼，动作不像在吃甜食，反而像是在吃生肉：“生孩子去了。真难管，回来的时候还把Mark从那么高扔下来......我猜Johnny一定故意折腾他了。”说到这他怜悯地瞅了Mark一眼，似乎是回想起他刚刚被迫成为空对地炸弹的样子。  
Mark因为那句生孩子呛了个半死。他惊天动地地咳嗽，Taeyong后知后觉抽出餐巾纸给他，满脸歉意：“抱歉......抱歉，我以后不这么直白了。”  
但他很快不悔改地又说道：“不过生孩子也就是个比喻，你成年了，该知道的吧，性别不太允许，我们到现在除了Taeil没有一个像样的医生，不然我们或许可以拥有一只带翅膀的薮猫宝宝。”  
Mark拍着胸口挣扎点头，他无话可说，真的，或许是人类实验室太过压抑，变种人们都沉默寡言，他头一次体会到能呼吸自由空气的变种人的开放。  
Winwin一直乖乖咀嚼食物。他趁Mark平静下来再次抛出一个关键问题，眼睛里叽里咕噜滚过去的光芒总让人感觉有小心思：“那么，哪一个房间给他？你救人从来不提前通知，不然Jungwoo会提前收拾一间房出来的。”  
忽然被提名的橡皮人正埋头把自己塞成一只仓鼠。沉浸在墨西哥卷饼的香气里，他胡乱点了点头。  
Taeyong为这个问题愣住了。他张着嘴巴思考，似乎Mark没地方睡是个大事，就像他当年跟路西法打架一样严重。而winwin聪明地等待一会，以显得自己的目的没那么明显，过了大概十秒钟他才慢悠悠地提议：“我觉得他可以跟Haechan一间房。”  
Mark的叉子“当啷”一声打在白色的瓷餐具上。他咕咚咽了一大口口水，开始思考为什么他只是新来的却这么受关注，同时也在控制自己不喷火。Haechan就在他左边坐着，口水声清清楚楚传进他耳朵里，惹得他偷偷笑了。  
“Haechan身体不好，不管什么季节，他晚上总是喊冷，我们都知道。”winwin一本正经地讲话，居然换来Taeyong赞成的点头。“所以Mark可以跟他一张床，光散发热度就可以了，还能省一笔电费——我们还要靠人类供应电力，Haechan房间耗的电够我们所有人加起来的了。”  
纯属放屁。Haechan毫不客气地在心里骂了一句。他发誓这是winwin从出生以来——因为他出生就来到安全局——以天为单位，说话最多的一天。尽管他比winwin小，但用脚趾头都能想到以前人更少的时候winwin一定更不爱说话。他平时也不喜欢提建议。通常是分配什么任务他就默默地做，哪有这么多话？至于电力——电费还不好挣？从前炸掉的那个人类银行难道是被大风吹跑了吗？  
“那么就这么定了。”Taeyong好看的脸上迅速堆起抱歉的表情：“Haechan,抱歉要委屈......”见鬼。Haechan最怕他做出这种表情，于是提前打断了堕天使的话。“不不不，不委屈，我同意！——同意。”Taeyong转向Mark，后者不出意外被他的表情惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩，他截得更快，赶在Taeyong说话前就忙不迭点头：“我想可以，我很高兴......”他拿余光偷偷看一眼Haechan，殊不知眼睛过大早就暴露了目光去向。“我很高兴能做点贡献。”  
winwin的笑容里总有那么点得逞的意思。   
Haechan先是恶狠狠咬下一口卷饼，然后感觉到Mark越来越热——他虽然没冒火，但是变成了一个高温火炉，已经烤得Haechan右半边身子都开始冒汗了。  
希望他晚上不会过度紧张到把自己烤熟。   
Haechan深知自己除了脑子好使一点剩下地方都是普通或者堪称体弱，他可不想成为第一个取暖不成反被热死的人。Haechan乐观地想。  
显然他是选择性忽略了自己现在也热得能烤培根的脸蛋。

人类研究所地下实验室。  
撞击铁笼的声音在门开的同时停下。Jeno闪着凶光的眸子在看见Jaehyun时柔和下来。  
“哥。”他乖乖叫了一声。Jaehyun看见他那一瞬间笑了：“你又不穿衣服。故意气那老家伙吗？”Jeno撇嘴：“你跟嫂子在办公室里干坏事的时候也不穿衣服。”他岁数小，还不好意思直白地说出做爱这个词来。  
Jaehyun被活活噎了一口气。他带着无奈的笑容走近笼子。  
笼子里的狼人还没成年，但是血统太纯正了，已经能够在人狼之间自由转化。Jeno不甚在意地挠一挠耳朵，他歪头的样子很像只可爱的小犬，只不过第一次见面就被咬穿了手掌的Jaehyun可不这么想，他觉得自己能原谅Jeno当初的一咬之仇简直是个奇迹。  
“他还没成年，等长大了你可以咬回去。”Doyoung是这么说的，但是Jaehyun知道他才不舍得。这小狼人是他最喜欢的弟弟。  
事实上他也喜欢。某种意义上他们算是不打不相识。Jeno叫他哥并没有什么，但是私底下在Jaehyun跟前叫Doyoung嫂子的行为使得Jaehyun对这只小狼十分满意，极其满意。  
他在笼子前蹲下。短短半年，Jeno的体型已经比刚被抓来时扩大了一倍多，笼子还是老笼子，但是博士似乎格外在意这个狼人，虽然半年来没提取过他的基因，却一直保持他的饮食供应，对比起其他被抓来的变种人时常被忘记从而饿死的情况，Jeno是个特例，完完全全的特例。  
笼子不通电，但是用极其坚硬的合金制成，据说材料里还加了传说中最硬的龙骨。这种笼子半年里被Jaehyun和Doyoung尝试过无数次打开，均以失败告终。  
这更说明了Jeno所受到的重视——很怕他被电伤，但又怕他逃走。  
Jaehyun把手伸进笼子里呼噜一把小狼的头毛：“告诉你不要总是撞笼子，我会努力找办法救你的。”他故意摆出一副嘲讽的样子，“我可不想小狼崽影响发育以后长不高。”  
Jeno被他摸过头，干脆直接把头顶两只尖尖的狼耳弹了出来，他抬起手背捋左边耳朵上的毛，然后舔自己的手指节，半野化的动作又让 Jaehyun闷笑起来，他发现Jeno的头已经快顶到笼子了，这笼子该换了——喔，该换了。  
换笼子，总得先把旧笼子打开。  
Jaehyun想到了什么。他站起身，小狼不明就里地仰起头看着他。  
再被关下去，他连当初的野性都要没了，这不是Jaehyun愿意看到的。  
狼人必须得到自由。

NCT地上基地。  
桌子上一片杯盘狼藉。Mark依旧保持着受惊状态看一群异能人为了谁刷碗而互相辩论，最后以Jungwoo猜拳失败而告终。  
他鼓着嘴巴低着头收拾餐桌，就像是被抢走了骨头的金毛犬。这么大个子的背影太落寞而萧索了，导致最终Taeyong还是心软帮他洗了一半。  
就在其他人都分别趴在沙发的不同位置昏昏欲睡，而Mark因为过于拘谨还是笔直坐着的时候，Taeyong安在客厅里的通讯器响了。警报的声音响彻整个屋子，离警报器最近的Haechan吓得一激灵，一掌拍在接收按钮上。  
“Taeyong，你在吗Taeyong?”没等他回答，通讯器里Xiaojun的声音就继续伴着滋滋啦啦的电流声传进每个人耳朵里：“好吧不管谁在，听着，各位，我们刚刚发现了一起杀人案，目测凶手是个变种人，他还在案发现场，我们在他头上的房顶。”他的声音停了停。然后Hendery放低嗓音做出的呕吐声传过来：“我靠，他在吃人类的内脏！开膛破肚的手法，他怎么这么像僵尸——如果你们错过了追捕他的时间，记住他的外貌，白得跟个鬼一样，头发颜色大概是……什么，金刚鹦鹉？”  
Xiaojun给了他一肘子，接着补充道：“定位已经发过去了，如果你们现在出发……我觉得当场抓获的可能性很大。或者你们来收拾一下现场也行，变种人再经不起诋毁了。”  
Taeyong为他一个普通人类能说出最后这句话而欣慰。他大声回他：“好的，明白了，现在就去。”他在挂断通讯前听见了话筒里响亮的嘴巴同皮肉接触的声音，Taeyong只想说工作时间禁止谈恋爱。  
定位可不近。Xiaojun是按照飞行员们的速度估计的。而目前Johnny和Ten还不知道要搞多久，这里除了一般做指挥而不出任务的Taeyong，只有winwin会飞。  
“那么就我去。”winwin还是那样，有任务从不拒绝，说走就走。

人类城市的夜晚总是让人不舒服，不论是繁华的中心区不夜城，还是这种偏僻幽暗的狭窄小巷。winwin收起火红的凤翼稳稳当当落在地上，照着定位七拐八拐，最终在一个巷子口站定。他刚到安全局的时候还是被护着的小娃娃，干什么都被拦着怕受惊吓，到现在逐渐任劳任怨，就像这种地方，黑黢黢的胡同，winwin还是有点怕 的。  
最令人毛骨悚然的事还是发生了。winwin绷紧了后背站在巷子口，僵硬地发现本该在地上的尸体没了，血迹也已经清理掉，而这绝不可能是Xiaojun和Hendery干的。他紧张到肩胛骨处的肌肉都开始抽搐。人呢？嫌疑人看不到，那尸体呢？  
一股劲风从背后刮起来。winwin反应迅速，一矮身躲过一次攻击，顺便使出个扫堂腿。他一边迅速展开翅膀后退一边看清了杀人变种人的脸。  
Hendery说的没错。他好白，白得病态，常年不见阳光那种疲惫感，皮肤下隐隐约约可见的血管几乎都是暗色的，一头彩色的乱发，眼神冷峻而忧郁，动作和力气都很大，这是winwin刚才跟他短兵相接的时候感受到的。  
“我是SM安全局的。”winwin颤着嗓子亮明身份。这一般有效，SM安全局在变种人圈子里是相当于警察一样的存在。然而对方不像是惧怕或者敬畏，反而站在原地挑了挑眉。  
“你叫什么名字，什么变种人，请你配合，有人举报你……杀害普通人类，别不承认，我们的人一定录了视频。”  
“Yuta。”那个苍白的人忽然笑了。winwin看起来就是个小笨蛋。哪有抓杀人凶手的时候还跟凶手心平气和面对面说话的？  
“我问你什么变种——唔！”winwin这辈子也想不到是什么基因突变能培育出这类变种人。他本来就是偏细瘦的身材，被这人迅速的靠近弄的不知所措，咚咚咚三步直接使后背抵上墙。  
他妈的，这个叫Yuta的怪物居然亲他！winwin没遇着过这种罪犯，不仅不认罪还贴上来，最可气的就是他根本挣不开！  
winwin被灌了满嘴的血腥味。洁癖如他，忽然想起Hendery刚在通讯里说Yuta在吃人类的内脏，他瞬间一阵反胃，但是又推不开身上的人。  
他被摁在小巷子的墙上啃咬。Yuta把他当成什么了？不是猎物，因为他刚刚已经吃饱了。   
winwin自己对自己的魅力从来都不自知。  
这个小凤凰警察怎么这么好看。他自己不知道自己的长相有多诱惑吗？Yuta睁着血红血红的眼睛，单手就把winwin挣扎的两只手都给握住，那手腕细得像是稍稍碰一下就会断掉。剧烈的挣扎反而激起他的控制欲，凤凰天然可解毒的血液让他能肆无忌惮去咬winwin的舌头——Yuta是个浑身上下都带毒的变种人，口水也是。他也是人类实验室合成的产物，被整天当做病毒培养皿对待，才长成现在这副鬼样子。  
不过他早就逃出来了。  
“不行！——操，你他妈在干什么！”winwin被迫爆了粗口，在被放开喘息的间隙里拼命扭动。他不想承认他被亲得有那么点反应——他怎么会对一个充满了血味儿的嘴巴起反应？  
然而Yuta死死地摁着他，大到吓人的眼睛翻起来看他，像是某种凶猛的大型猫科动物。他夜视也的确跟猫科动物一样好。哦，小凤凰还不知道自己的脸已经变粉了吧，他像狐狸一样的长眼睛已经半眯起来了，他不想承认被亲得很爽，但是他的身体就是那么诚实。  
Yuta知道自己今晚过了。他从忍不住杀了个凤凰猎人还掏了内脏开始就知道自己玩完了，一定会有安全局来抓他。事实上安全局一向是袒护变种人的，就算是抓他也是为了不破坏变种人的声誉，而不是保护人类的生命安全，因为人类，太让他们失望了。  
他只是没想到派来抓他的真的是只小凤凰。安全局不可能知道他杀的是凤凰猎人——专捕杀凤凰取血做解毒剂那种人，所以winwin只不过是凑巧。但这种莫名其妙的巧合感让Yuta愉悦极了，winwin——偏偏winwin又是那么好看。  
他咧开嘴笑，露出至少八颗牙齿，有四颗都是尖尖的。然后他在winwin耳朵边喷出热气，混杂着铁锈的味道，如同海边腥咸湿热撩拨人的风：“你有反应了。”  
winwin愤怒地一口磕在Yuta的肩膀上。他被完完全全压住，根本动不了，只能用牙齿泄愤，咬破了Yuta的皮肤。  
黑红色的血液很快沾湿了衣料。Yuta被他咬完反而更兴奋了，他常年被多种毒素影响，看起来总有点神经兮兮，此刻他眼睛瞬间亮了起来，像只殷勤的小狗伸出舌头去舔winwin的锁骨，后者努力往后靠，挤得双下巴都出来了，最终还是躲不过去。  
winwin了解性爱的过程，但他自己没试过。他带着巨大的被侵犯的愤怒妥协般闭上眼睛，把头朝后靠在墙壁上。那愤怒里有一大半是他自己埋怨自己为什么起了反应。  
“宝贝？你伤心了？”谁他妈是你宝贝？  
winwin放弃反抗反倒引起了Yuta的注意。他停下动作，小心翼翼地看着winwin的脸，居然有种犯错的阿拉斯加犬的感觉。他很神经质。前一秒还在试图上了winwin，下一刻就乖乖停下来了，还伸手来摸他的脸颊：“对不起宝贝，我错了，不做了，不做了。”  
winwin先皱的眉头，再睁开眼。身上的力道确实松了。他莫名不爽起来——什么？你他妈上来就摁着我亲，胡搅蛮缠一阵子，然后告诉我你错了？更何况，操，他不想承认，但是确实他有反应，而且是不疏解就很难受的反应。  
winwin眯起眼睛看着Yuta。长得还行，虽然这副过分白的样子，还是挺帅的，貌似是很有经验，这没关系，winwin觉得除了自己之外所有的变种人都开放极了，每个人都对打炮这件事十分了解。他也很憋屈，因为血统高贵，虽然长得好但也没人敢追——怕一块被凤凰猎人给射死。来追的也基本上全是为了他宝贵的血液。这导致他没好好谈过恋爱，当然也没上过床——winwin受中国祖先影响，总有点不按程序先恋爱再上床就不舒服的意思，这也直接导致他在队内动不动就被开玩笑叫小鸡仔。  
Yuta身体里全是毒素。他不需要winwin的血液，更不可能弱到害怕区区的凤凰猎人。更何况，这股子疯劲儿winwin从来没接触过，他不得不说还是有点新鲜。  
不按程序走会是个什么感觉？  
winwin整张脸都红了。他咬住嘴唇，这动作让一直可怜巴巴看着他的Yuta垂涎地哆嗦了一下。然后他靠着墙，抬起长而细的腿，摆出一副倨傲的表情。这表情让Yuta几乎马上就硬了，winwin是多么的让人想填满他。  
他用细长带着媚色的暗红眼睛剜了Yuta一眼，把膝盖顶在他的裤裆上。  
“你他妈到底做不做？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“我正在追捕凶手，天亮前回来。”  
Taeyong收到这样一条来自winwin的简讯。他深信不疑，转头招呼由于最受宠的winwin独自出任务而紧张兮兮的其他成员：“睡觉吧孩子们，winwin很快回来。”  
winwin经常这么干。他不知道第几次单独去执行任务，每次为了安抚住总是忧心忡忡的哥哥们，他一般会准确估计自己完成任务的时间，然后提前通知——目前为止一次都没有出错。所以Taeyong非常放心地赶人睡觉去了，今夜到他轮值，于是他再一次趴到院子里去。  
谁能想到winwin今天第一次撒谎呢？

巷子里暂时没有月光。winwin被Yuta掐着腰抱起来，后背抵在石头墙壁上，除了对方毫无支撑点，因此只能用两条笔直细瘦的腿缠着Yuta的腰。  
他在被舔吻脖颈的时候内心涌现新奇感。作为凤凰的后代，winwin血液里流淌着古中国的保守，然而由于出生就被扔进了各国变种人混杂的安全局，他又不甘于被天然的畏缩性支配。  
所以他今天真的跟一个刚见面的、并且还是刚吃过人的变种人罪犯在做爱？  
可怕的是他并不觉得不妥。  
winwin小脑袋瓜里的胡思乱想在Yuta用嘴叼出他衣服内侧挂着的工作牌时停止了。他的名字和身份代码都刻在那只小小的银牌上，Yuta眯起眼睛笑：“winwin？”  
被叫的小凤凰半睁开眼敷衍地嗯了一声。  
Yuta是不是有种抖m的潜质。winwin想不开他刚刚冷冷淡淡的回应是怎么惹得这个疯子更开心了，凑过来拿他那尖锐的牙来磨自己的脖子，响亮地亲自己的嘴角，真是只小狗——哪哪都要留下印记。  
Yuta扒winwin衣服的动作又干脆又急色。他本来是要直接扯开的，然而winwin凶狠地瞪他：“扯坏了我怎么回去？”  
他被这表情可爱得找不着北。于是Yuta乖乖一颗一颗扣子地解，他力气很大，单手托着winwin毫无压力，还能牢牢固定住时不时不老实地扭动一下的他。  
变种人有一个好处是，他们平时做爱比普通人更方便。人类需要润滑剂，而他们无所谓，毕竟很多变种人携带动物基因，动物们在自然的荫蔽下搞这些的时候可没有凡士林。  
所以Yuta只需要让winwin湿掉就好。凤凰出雄性不易，就算难得有，形体也会过分优美，就像winwin。Yuta着迷地舔遍他细细的腰，搞得一片湿漉漉，winwin连露出的肚脐都是好看的。  
通常人在做爱的时候会和平时不大一样。   
winwin和Yuta都把这点体现得淋漓尽致。winwin在Yuta逐渐凶猛的啃咬里气势反而弱下去，而后者变本加厉，甚至用犬牙划破一处winwin娇嫩的皮肤来吮吸那点血珠，这完全是为了满足他自己变态的爱好——毕竟喝winwin的血对他这种毒入膏肓的人没什么用。  
他倒出一只手直接伸进winwin的裤子里，后者被骤然侵犯而剧烈地弹了一下，毫不意外惹出了Yuta的控制欲，他扯下来裤子然后逮着那根已经颤颤巍巍立起来的小东西抚慰。winwin没有经验，身体敏感得可怕，Yuta感觉怀里的人都快抖成小马达，还扭动着要逃开他的手——这怎么行呢。他的控制欲已经要爆炸了。所以他压着winwin让他束手无策，只能被迫承受快感。  
最终小凤凰又一口咬在他肩膀上同样的位置。他颤抖着射在Yuta的手里，喉咙里有委屈巴巴的咕噜声。Yuta毫不怀疑winwin接下来只会越来越乖顺。  
当然这不是结束。  
winwin咬着自己的手承受Yuta伸进来的第一根手指。他太紧了，以至于Yuta要在耳朵边哄他：“放松，宝贝。你要放松。”  
他已经看出来winwin毫无经验了。当然他不能嘲笑他，毕竟winwin虽然力气没有他大，但万一气得长出翅膀飞了，Yuta都要后悔到把自己千刀万剐。  
变种人的身体还是格外好打开。湿黏的液体慢慢地就变多，沾遍Yuta的手，他偶尔坏心眼儿地去摁那热乎乎洞穴的内壁，winwin也只是咬着牙细细地哼哼，乖得出乎意料。直到Yuta的手指转着圈儿刮过那一点的时候，winwin响亮地抽了一口冷气，腰也绷直了，腿几乎要盘不住Yuta的腰。  
“明白了，宝贝。”Yuta盯着winwin的眼睛笑开了，winwin本来想瞪他，忽然发现两个人的眼睛都是红色，又跳脱地陷入另一种思考里。眼睛顺色了。winwin挺起脖子尽量凑近，他们鼻尖都快相碰，惹得Yuta反而不敢接着动作。  
遮住月亮的云还没散，他在Yuta的眼睛里费力寻找，终于看见了点什么，最终用脚跟碰了碰Yuta：“继续吧。”  
“宝贝看见什么了？”  
“我还能在你眼睛里找到我的眼睛……啊！”Yuta指尖非常用力地磨了那一点，惹得winwin发出一声美妙的呻吟。Yuta听得更硬了。做爱的时候在对方眼睛里找自己的眼睛是一种多么稚气纯情又淫荡的做法，他都开始怀疑winwin到底是不是个真的雏——他妈的为什么这么会撩拨人？  
Yuta刚把自己顶进去的时候winwin就掉眼泪了。他被毫无保留地打开，热情的肉壁迅速开始吮吸插进身体里的性器，顶到头的时候winwin已经把Yuta后背的衣料抓成褶皱山脉，他从来没有过这种感觉。  
然后Yuta开始动了。他从前跟一些人做过，包括有些被强迫的，但没有一个人类或变种人像winwin这样让他舒爽。  
winwin就是个妖精，能吸干人的妖精。他紧得要命，小穴内的每一处都在疯狂挽留Yuta。 winwin这阵子哪还有凶巴巴骂脏话的样子，软乎乎挂着Yuta，被堪称凶猛地抽插成毫无反抗之力的小熊猫，张着嘴剧烈地喘气，Yuta每次用力顶一下他都会配合地小声惊呼，他被操得眼角发红，晶莹液体不断从他们互相咬合的地方渗出来，一路滑到winwin完美的臀尖，最后相继落到地上。  
“宝贝。”Yuta只用一只手就抱住要被快感折磨得软成一摊泥的winwin，腾出手抹掉一把那些过分多的液体。“你怎么流这么多水——凤凰都这么……？”  
他惊喜地被堵住嘴。winwin被他直白的话语弄的快害羞死了，他在情急之中无意探索出这条让Yuta闭嘴最有效的方法，那就是亲过去。  
于是他们的舌头也纠结在一起。Yuta粗暴地掠夺他的口腔，吮吸winwin的舌头吮吸得啧啧有声，腰上的动作更快了，性器搅动得水声格外响亮，落在耳朵里全是淫靡。他刚找到敏感点，就那一下擦过去，winwin就被电了一般抖了一下，嘴里发出嗯嗯的含糊声音。  
Yuta不放开他。他的眼睛闪着红光，朝那处又准又狠地撞过去。winwin像濒死的鱼一样剧烈地抖动了，他的眼泪不要钱一般骨碌碌往下滚，而Yuta像是专制独裁的暴君一样死命压着他，撞了三下之后才松开嘴上的桎梏，意图很明显——想听他叫。  
“操你——啊！”winwin要骂出来的话变成一声惊呼。“不行！等一等——”Yuta当然不会乖乖听话。他可着劲儿往那一个地方撞过去，winwin嘴里漏出甜美的叫声，他后背本来靠着墙壁，忽然挺起上身把手撑在墙上要离开：“不、呜！不行，你往后退......往后退！啊！”  
Yuta接住他整个人的重量往后退了两步，骤然改变的姿势让他一下子捅到最深了，他抽出来然后狠命一顶，伴随着一声短促的喘息，winwin的细腰骤地挺起来，猛然抽搐了一下。 他达到第一次高潮，然后带着哭腔把脸埋进Yuta的颈窝里。白色的液滴基本都喷在Yuta的身上，然后被他们互相亲密的身体接触给摩擦殆尽。  
Yuta才知道他为什么要离开墙。在高潮的余韵里winwin抽噎着，后背的蝴蝶骨凸出来，逐渐生长、拔高、变长、变宽——他被Yuta操得长出凤翼了。  
winwin的翅膀不像Johnny那样长，但很宽很厚。火红的羽毛一片片覆盖着，细看颜色也杂乱。他的翅膀无力地垂下来，正好把他们俩环进一个天井一样的红色环境里。Yuta颠了颠左肩，winwin就把脸抬起来，他汗都透了，深红色的眼睛里全然是迷惘，跟Yuta对视的瞬间才微微聚焦。  
Yuta感觉自己也要窒息了。他怀里抱着的凤凰太过美丽，汗水淋漓，眉眼含春，眼睛狭长地半睁半闭，还在锲而不舍地散发勾引人的气息。凤凰这一时刻的双翼是为他而生长，这个认知让Yuta兴奋到要爆炸了。  
他根本不打算松手。Yuta就着这个姿势又开始抽动，winwin才像是反应过来一样推他的肩膀，嗓子有点哑，连骂人的力气都没有了：“不要……”  
但是Yuta用更可怜的眼神看他：“winko光顾着自己吗？”  
这他妈………又是什么鬼名字。winwin缓过一口气默默吐槽Yuta对他名字的日本式叫法，然而还是闭上了嘴，怼在Yuta肩头的手也改成环绕到他脖颈上。  
Yuta得逞之后表情就变了。他突如其来的用力把winwin顶得差点一口气没上来，耳朵被舔吻，动作色情且又湿又热：“宝贝原来是只淫荡的小凤凰呢。”  
“不……”winwin被他故作下流的话羞得不行，然而却没办法反驳，他太爽了，以至于没法控制自己，这是正常现象。为了让Yuta赶快射出来而带人回去，他忍着羞耻收缩穴口来增加快感，不出意外夹得Yuta从牙缝里抽了一口冷气。  
“太着急可不好，宝贝。”  
Yuta非要放慢速度。他深一下浅一下的若即若离勾得winwin身体里又蒸腾起痒意，开始自己扭着腰去吞掉那根性器。这个转变让Yuta满意极了，他低下头亲遍winwin莹白色的皮肤，是多么好看而匀称，不同于他身上的苍白。  
winwin忽然意识到了什么。他一下子张开眼睛，Yuta却正巧贴着他的敏感点轻飘飘磨了两下，已经晚了——winwin咬着嘴唇別过头去。“啪啦”一声，有条什么东西从他背后冒出来，鞭子一样抽打在地上。  
winwin捂住了脸。被操出翅膀就算了，他居然也没收住自己的鱼尾。传说中凤凰是异形态之古神兽，麟前鹿后，蛇头鱼尾，龙文龟背，燕颌鸡喙。而winwin混血多代，唯一继承下来的只有翅膀和鱼尾。  
尾巴通常代表凤凰的潜意识。那条火红色的鱼尾根本控制不住，抬起来就卷到了Yuta腰上，还温柔地在他腰上慢慢磨蹭。后者被这活色生香的艳景刺激得眼睛更红了，而winwin捂着脸，红色一直蔓延到脖子根，不管Yuta怎么哄他都不肯放开——他觉得太丢脸了。  
“宝贝，你真的太好看了。”Yuta哑着嗓子夸他。然后往深处再次插进去。怀里柔软纤嫩的躯体滚热，winwin可怜地轻声啜泣，被操得重了会试图咬住牙关但也不成功，又不可抑制地扭动白嫩的臀去跟着走，嘴里断断续续地发出呻吟，放在Yuta耳边就是赤裸裸的勾引。  
winwin就是这样，让人想恶狠狠地蹂躏他，把他填满，让他叫出声音达到高潮，然后被情欲折磨到掉金豆豆——他是天上人间的尤物。  
Yuta还好没继续折磨他。高潮过的身体更加敏感，winwin颤抖地把鼻息喷在Yuta耳朵边：“你....快点......快点！啊！………”  
又突然开始用力了。winwin抓住Yuta的肩膀，感觉自己像是一条在大海上浮浮沉沉的小船。Yuta去摸他的尾巴，鱼鳞滑溜溜的，不需要光源也闪烁着荧光，他特意逆着鳞片着一直捋到尾巴根，这大大触及winwin的敏感点，就在Yuta的手到达终点时他又射了，牙齿也哆哆嗦嗦，小猫一样地磨Yuta 的锁骨，他已经没力气拿咬痕来惩罚他。  
winwin整个人都难耐地震颤，后穴死命地扭绞着，于是Yuta被他过紧的收缩夹出低沉的喘息，他要退出去，被察觉动机，腰上笔直的长腿交叉着一扭，Yuta抬起头跟winwin不满的眼神对视。  
“你干什么？”  
“有病毒的，宝贝。”Yuta说的是他的精液。然而winwin挑起眉头不屑地哼了一声，嘴撅得快能挂油瓶：“我又不怕。”  
他睁着暗红色的眼睛，神情无辜，腿却缠缠绵绵地把Yuta的腰往身前勾，他们更紧密地结合那一瞬间Yuta无奈地笑着吻winwin的嘴角，释放在他体内。  
巷子终于被月光照亮了。Yuta似乎只有汗水是正常颜色，他的彩色头发被洇成一绺一绺，折射出疯狂灵魂的眼睛直勾勾地盯着winwin，后者被看得脸红了——他还像只树袋熊一样挂在Yuta身上呢。  
但winwin恪尽职守。他抿着嘴从只穿在自己一条腿上的裤子兜里掏出一副手铐，表情认真地“咔嚓”两下把Yuta跟自己的手腕拷在一起，他自认为很有震慑力，而在Yuta看来就是只小猫咪在张牙舞爪：“别想着跑，该走还是得走。”  
他过分正经的语气惹得Yuta放声大笑，惊飞了小巷墙头的乌鸦。他抱着winwin原地转了好几圈，然后吧唧一声亲在他侧脸上，winwin嫌弃地要躲，再次被追着啃了好几口。  
“那么就走吧，宝贝。”  
他乐意至极。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Mark被Taeil一把扔进Haechan的房间。他要睡觉时磨磨唧唧不肯进，食梦貘一改摸Mark头时的温柔，拎起小火人就丢了进去。  
“Mark呀，谢谢你帮我们省点电费，作为回报哥会半夜吃掉你的噩梦的。”  
Taeil擅长熬夜。说实话他根本不怎么在晚上睡觉，年纪最大导致他常常被迫陷入无聊，于是发掘出新爱好，那就是半夜跑去人类城市吃掉儿童们的噩梦。  
还误打误撞遇到过一只夜魔，暴打过后捆了送回安全局，顺便捞了个三等功。  
喔……天哪。  
Mark不知道自己是今天第几次咽口水。他不知所措地站在Haechan房间门口，灯光是暖黄色的加热射灯，这说明Haechan平时的确怕冷，然而中央空调已经关掉——事实上平时晚上都是关掉的，只是给Haechan留着。  
Haechan在给他铺被子。他整个人撅着，当Mark进来时他正在努力把Mark的被单往床角去掖，而Haechan睡觉习惯穿短的睡裤，从Mark的角度看他大腿根都快露出来，屁股是圆圆的完美的形状，整条细溜溜的腿，整条——都暴露在空气里，还是弯折起来跪在床上的姿势。  
Mark很小就被抓到人类研究所。没有显现出能力之前他跟其他变种人被混着关在一起，那里什么变种人都有。人类抓他们总是不分青红皂白，连除了指甲生长速度过快再没有其他特征的变种人都抓......或许那样也能称得上是变种人吗？当时还很小的Mark迷惑地想。  
他还不明白像他一样能力突出的变种人实际上占少数。而且他们一般都逃跑了——人类注定关不住这样的变种人。  
幽暗密闭又拥挤的空间里，每天都昏昏欲睡，没有事情可做，感谢人类害怕基因乱窜而把男女变种人分开，成年变种人在抱怨没有性生活的同时可以肆无忌惮地讲黄色笑话，谈他们上过的女人，对那些或多或少雷同的细节露出猥琐的笑容，偶尔因为某些露骨的辣透了的情节鼓掌欢呼，没人在意这个监狱里是否有跟Mark一样小的孩子——就算有又如何呢，他们迟早是要懂的——那不如早点懂。他们一定会这么说。  
后来他喷火的能力突显出来而被单独带走，进入单间监狱，不过也能够跟对面和隔壁的变种人们聊天。事实证明，能力越强的变种人通常品质也不错，好歹他们不会张口闭口都是女人的胸和屁股，这有利于成长中的Mark逐渐形成一个还不错的世界观。  
但他也不可能什么都不懂了。Mark胡思乱想的同时Haechan终于搞定那床被子，他满意地拍拍枕巾，挥舞着胳膊滑稽地从床上跳下来，纤直的腿晃在Mark跟前，搞得他瞳孔剧烈地抖动了一下。  
他们还不熟，但是Haechan努力在自己和Mark这个看起来就不太能说话的木头之间创造话题，后者嗯嗯哦哦心不在焉地应着，眼睛这一下那一下地偷瞟Haechan的腿，所幸没有被发现。  
真正要躺到床上睡觉之前Mark再次红成西瓜的瓤，Haechan抱着枕头跪坐在床上，露出一个无奈而好看的笑容——Mark在床下拘谨地站着，离他至少三米远。调戏一个傻子哥哥可太容易了，但是为了早早睡觉，他不得不装成委屈的样子：“哥哥再不上来一会Taeil哥就要过来了。”顺带鼓起腮帮子。  
Mark感觉心里那支箭又往里捅进去，还变本加厉地在搅动。Haechan看起来就像只可怜巴巴的小棕熊，他怎么能这么可爱——尽管他多少看出了点刻意的成分。  
那又有什么关系呢？  
火人的温度的确不是说说而已。Mark即使能控制自己，也不能避免地变热了，他扭捏地躺到床的一侧，很快身底下的床垫就开始传导热量，Haechan睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，看着Mark愉快地笑：“哥哥真的好暖和啊。”他熟练地把被子严丝合缝裹到自己身上，调皮地冲Mark眨眼睛：“但是不要半夜把我烤熟哦。”看见Mark僵硬的点头他更开心了，然后满意地闭上眼睛。Haechan当然在Mark之前睡着了，后者发现对方呼吸平稳之后松开一口气，小心翼翼地朝床里挪了挪——他刚才只搭了个床沿，一翻身就能掉下去。  
然而半夜Mark被一阵连续的翻动弄醒。他刚做梦做到在丛林里遇见一只小棕熊，高度只到他的腰，他要把小熊抱起来，结果小熊皱着鼻子恶狠狠一巴掌挥在他脸上，于是Mark吓醒了。  
在黑暗里睁开迷茫的眼睛的同时他听见身边躺着的Haechan在不停地翻动，凭着勉强恢复清明的眼睛他发现小熊崽的被子裹得很紧很紧。  
夜晚能增进人的胆量。“Haechan?”Mark小声咕哝着，撑起上身去寻找Haechan的脸，“你还好吗？”而Haechan哆哆嗦嗦地把脸转过来，努力撑开眼睛，他整个人除了头都缩在被子里，瞧着可怜极了：“哥哥，冷。”是体弱的孩子。他拥有强大的大脑，但上帝同时也关上了一扇窗，人不可能是完美的，这是亘古不变的道理，即使是变种人。  
Mark不知道哪来的勇气，他挪动着腰往床里靠了靠，然后朝冷得快神志不清的Haechan张开手臂，虽然话语还是结结巴巴：“我、我可以抱着你睡，嗯，我是说……我是说如果你不介意的话……”  
Haechan毫不犹豫地滚了两圈，撞进Mark的怀里。几乎是刚挨上那一瞬间他就舒服地喟叹了一声。Mark真的暖和极了，或许正常人对此难以忍受，但这温度用来中和他感受到的寒冷再合适不过。他意识模糊，根本来不及顾及害羞，只是遵循本能继续往Mark的怀里拱，柔软的发丝磨蹭过他的脖颈，然后寻求到一个最舒服的姿势，那颗毛绒绒的头终于安分下来，靠在Mark的颈窝里。  
奶呼呼的气息被Haechan均匀地喷洒在Mark的脖子上，他舒舒服服地入睡了，像一只乖巧的蚕宝宝那样躺在Mark臂弯里，除了呼吸有点撩拨人之外没有任何出格举动。但Mark在他接住钻进怀里的小熊时就开始手脚发麻，他脖子被那些甜丝丝的气息拂得好痒，直到Haechan睡熟之后他的手臂才敢实在地落在他身上，Haechan毫无反应——于是Mark偷偷收紧了胳膊，窃喜地长长吐出一口气。  
他自作主张又升高了温度。黑暗里小火人大张着眼睛盯着床那边柜子上青色的花瓶看，看着看着也开始困倦。  
Mark做了梦，跟之前不一样的梦，他又遇见了那只小棕熊。然后小熊自己扑过来扒在他小腿上，他弯下腰把它抱起来和自己平视。小熊居然开口说话了，稍微惊悚的是它发出的是Haechan那样甜度超标的声音：“哥哥喜欢我嘛？”  
…………  
“喜欢。”  
寂静的房间里只有Mark含含糊糊的一句梦话。

Taeyong愤怒的吼声代替了平日里温和可亲的免费起床铃，甚至没有伴随着早餐的香气。  
Haechan率先敏锐地睁开眼睛，他一下子从床上弹起来，顶着一头炸毛胡乱摇Mark的胳膊，他们俩互相懵懵懂懂拖拽着对方从床上下来，然后拉扯着跑出门趴到二楼的栏杆上向下望。   
Haechan腿里甚至还夹着他因为热得太舒服而头一次蹬掉的被子。  
winwin完全插不上手。他体力不支，做不到带着Yuta飞回来，是一路被抱回基地的——Yuta简直是个怪物，胳膊都没抖过。Taeyong看见winwin领子里露出的吻痕理所当然地炸了，不由分说就跟Yuta打了起来，还抽出时间怒喝不许winwin靠近。事实上他也没想靠近——Taeyong甩出的每一片羽毛都是能杀人见血的飞镖，他可不想被扎成刺猬。  
这更体现出Yuta的可怕。基地里大家一向互相给对方当免费陪练，但是Taeyong被安全局官方禁止这项活动——没人能打的过他，也躲不过他的羽毛，用他来陪练会出人命。  
然而Yuta居然躲避得轻轻松松。他在各种家具上翻来翻去（他们不知道为什么非要在客厅里打），精准计算下一片羽毛的落脚点，然后寻求自己的位置，并且一样东西都没有碰倒。要知道他刚刚才抱着winwin走了一路，就算是不用自己动脚的winwin现在也疲惫不堪。  
Yuta似乎不仅仅是携带毒素那么简单。  
“我说你们……”winwin试图插嘴，就这么一下Taeyong甩羽毛的动作更凶猛了，噼里啪啦跟雨点一样，多得Mark开始杞人忧天担心他会不会秃掉。Taeyong是典型的岳父派心理，不舍得把气撒在自己家孩子身上，而孩子居然还试图袒护别人，只能疯狂虐待外来者来泄愤。  
“宝贝，你别说话了，”Yuta矫健地从沙发上单手撑着飞过去，居然还能抽空给winwin一个肉麻的wink。“你一说话他更恨我了。”  
“是winwin哥哥的新男朋友呢。”Haechan看热闹不嫌事大，丝毫没反应过来自己被Mark全部圈在怀里，只是趴着栏杆幸灾乐祸地摇头晃脑，这只傻乎乎的小熊。而Mark眯缝着他那双重度近视的眼睛朝楼下端详了好一会儿。  
操，Yuta哥。中本悠太。  
Mark顾不得自己在心里骂了脏话而向上帝道歉，他朝楼下冒失地喊：“Yuta哥！”  
这下闯祸了。Yuta听见熟悉声音习惯地抬头，Taeyong甩出去的最后一片羽毛带着寒芒迅速掠过，得亏Yuta又提前反应过来——那羽毛堪堪擦过他突出的颧骨，带出一条黑红色的血丝。  
“嘿！停下吧！”winwin真的着急了，他迈着别扭的步子挡到两个人中间，语气尽量平和下来，他怕情绪激动会再次挑起事端：“Taeyong哥，他杀的是凤凰猎人。”  
Taeyong剧烈起伏的胸膛逐渐平静下来，甚至眼睛里带上了点不知所措的意味。凤凰猎人是怎样的存在，变种人——哦不，所有人都清楚。凤凰猎人都是普通人起家，他们学习并传承捕捉、杀死凤凰的技巧，以此谋生计。有的为了取羽毛来制昂贵衣料；有的剜掉内脏卖给希望“尝尝鲜”的人；更多的是放干凤凰的血液，用它们干瘪的躯体磨成粉，然后和着血液制作万能的解毒药剂。捕杀凤凰是暴利工作，因此无数人类趋之若鹜。  
winwin这两年能遇见的同类越来越少，这是事实。安全局不得不像人类保护动物那样去保护凤凰，即惩罚偷猎者——这讽刺极了，人类愿意拼尽全力去保护珍稀物种，却不愿意分给凤凰变种人一丁点宽容。“没有买卖，就没有杀害”——多么好的一句广告词，但人类地区上层社会的人们在为着珍稀动物假惺惺地搞慈善的同时，也在疯狂搞地下消费，包括有关凤凰的一切。  
他们都知道处决掉一个凤凰猎人意味着什么。虽然手段干脆残忍而血腥，但不得不说世界上凤凰人的危险系数又下降了。尤其是他们还有着winwin，这样一只讨人喜欢又珍贵的小凤凰。  
Taeyong承认他受到了冲击。他自诩不是那种封建大家长的形象，但要他一下子接受winwin多出个来路不明白得吓人还一头不良少年式彩毛的男朋友实在是有点难，更何况——妈的他们才认识不超过二十四小时？这比当年Johnny和Ten确定关系都随意！  
而Yuta一副不记仇的样子，跟Taeyong的眼睛对上时他甚至无所谓地吹了个口哨，但是浑身的肌肉还是紧绷的，生怕Taeyong再次把他的翅膀挥起来。  
Mark噔噔噔从楼上跑下来，打断了这诡异的静默。Yuta和他同时看清对方，前者猛然爆发出一阵堪称爽朗的笑声，后者在这肆意的笑声里变红了，他嗫嚅了一句什么，完全被Yuta盖住了。  
“你在这里……我是说，你长大了，Mark，我走的时候你还是个小屁孩，现在你逃出来了，这么好的一件事情。”Yuta笑眯眯地说着，完全忽视气头未消的Taeyong，或者说他是故意的。  
Taeil半夜出去还没回来，不然他绝对会让Yuta连着一个月都做噩梦。Taeyong咬牙切齿地想。  
本来Yuta这种是要关起来的。但有谁能忍心拒绝winwin的眼神呢？只不过Yuta又为此大吃飞醋，显然他觉得除了他不该再有人这么宠他的宝贝。winwin本人则对他这种思想给出两个大大的白眼，换来Yuta不分青红皂白的一顿亲吻——当着Taeyong的面。  
很显然不用多嘴问他愿不愿意加入了。去他妈的“winwin在哪我就在哪”。Taeyong这么想。但Yuta惊人的实力让他既惊讶又庆幸——还好没有为人类所用。堕天使感觉自己操碎了心，并且很快就会更加操心。  
他的预感一向很准。第二个任务在Yuta到来不久就发布了，来自安全局，不是Xiaojun和Hendery。  
Taeyong的手机屏幕亮着。这起案件是连环性质，所作所为极像变种人。只不过地方有点远。  
他看着邮件最下面那行小字。  
“案件触发地点：中国，香港。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
中国香港，沙田区。  
夜色笼罩。街区里五颜六色的灯牌靓丽，烟火气绕的很，人声嘈杂，脚跟碰脚尖的挤，这里是热情之地。  
也总有灯色照不到的地方。  
“我同你讲，今日嗰个女仔真系靓吖！......”又一个扶墙出酒吧的人。走路虚晃，还偏偏要打电话，那头叽里呱啦几句醉汉就开始色咪咪地笑，笑不出半秒弯腰就吐，然后迷瞪着眼睛往巷子里钻。  
树梢上一条白色的尾巴猛然抽回去。绿色的龙眼从密密匝匝的树枝缝隙里露出来，跟叶子的颜色融合，夜色里根本瞧不清。  
哦，女仔靓，人人都好中意哦。  
一团比墙壁造成的影子颜色更深的黑影跟着人爬进巷子里。  
不知道死第几个人了。水面上的风经过桥吹乱头发，winwin带着Yuta和Mark这两个新生力量站在围观的人群里。Taeyong看着Yuta烦心，尤其当他提出要跟winwin一起执行任务之后。   
但是他不得不答应——由于具有地域语言优势，winwin被迫再次成为主力，而他需要协助。为此Yuta还被用大量的粉底糊了一遍，能露出来的皮肤都要盖上，不然会吓到人。  
winwin往桥边挪了挪。尸体漂浮在水面上，死状惨烈。裆部和腹部的伤口就像谁在玻璃上捶了一拳那样裂开，形状诡异，嘴里还往外淌着血，估计舌头都搅碎了……肯定是变种人。他不知不觉蹭到最近，然后抬起手随意地撩了一把头发。  
手腕上的接收装置把尸体的模样完整传到Haechan的电脑里。他窝在桥边停车场的一辆轿车里，眯起眼睛去端详那些伤口。见鬼。他搜遍大脑也想不起来哪一种变种人是这样的杀人手法。  
另一边Yuta还在锲而不舍地逗Mark玩。他吊儿郎当地把胳膊压在Mark肩上，话是对着Mark说的，眼睛却含情脉脉盯着winwin毛绒绒的后脑勺：“会打架吗？”  
天知道Mark其实也还是个孩子。他表现出Johnny会很理解的美式反应，喔了半天没连出一句完整的话——这要他怎么回答？他没打过架，事实上他几天前才被迫学会如何控制自己的能力，考虑到他的年龄，这已经很不错了。  
Yuta提到打架这个充满攻击性的词语表情就莫名锋利起来，但winwin正巧完成取证，正拨开人群往回走，Mark不明就里地看着Yuta一秒变出一个甜不拉几的微笑，迅速抽掉架在自己肩膀上的手迎上去，嘴里还黏黏糊糊地喊着winko呀winko，而winwin被Mark纯洁的圆溜溜的眼睛看得不好意思，提前挡住了Yuta撅着马上要亲到他脸颊上的嘴。  
于是Mark无端被瞪了一眼。  
“你吓唬孩子干什么？”winwin给出典型的中国式护犊子反应，Yuta顺坡下驴，委屈地瘪嘴，装可怜还没完事，耳机里一个颤颤巍巍的蜜嗓响起来。  
“Yuta.....哥？”显然Haechan叫不熟的人时都过分紧张，不知道为什么叫Mark哥哥却格外顺嘴。  
但他别无选择。Yuta是目前来看武力值最高的，而他们背后那双眼睛的主人看起来实在是太不好惹了。  
“你注意一下后面，街上的摄像头不清楚，那个人个子很高，褐色头发……他为什么老是看着你们？”  
Yuta努着嘴用舌头顶了顶腮帮子，翻起眼睛凌厉地把眼神聚焦，牵住因为Haechan的话而忽然紧张起来的winwin的手捏一捏，然后缓慢地转过头去，就像是单纯地要拉着winwin往外走一样。  
Yuta跟那个男生对视了。  
好靓仔。winwin不禁在心里冒出一句港话。那男生个子很高，立在人群里像只出挑的鹤，长相倒跟鹤没什么关系，标准的港式帅脸，高鼻梁厚嘴唇，眼睛大得跟Yuta有一比，由于海拔差异居然衬得日本人弱势了，只不过到底气质还是没有从前杀过不少人的Yuta凶残，至于年龄......  
winwin对这种事从来没出过错误预判。虽然男生又高又壮，无袖里露出的手臂线条还硬朗，但winwin敢打赌他岁数不大，顶天跟Mark一样——毕竟稚气这种东西人人都有，分多与少罢了。  
两对大眼只简短地互相瞪了一下，就被那个男生主动中断。Yuta抓着winwin的手看着那个高挑的背影，缓缓地蹙起眉毛。  
“winwin哥，能看出来是变种人吗？”当然不能。如果连高级变种人都无法完美隐藏自己，那么人类早就把变种人灭绝了。  
他们三个完全脱离开人群。警车的声音已经隐隐传过来，变种人对人类警察都有抵触感。“Haechan。”winwin压低声音叫他。“你查一下死人的背景，他还会继续犯案，要在香港警察之前把他逮回去。”

“”细佬，今日生意好好丫！”男生走进一家狭小的糕点店，接住隔壁阿姨的问候点头加扯出个略带敷衍的笑，来不及再理人就往后厨钻，半路腰上突出来的钥匙扣还不小心碰掉一袋装好的小蛋糕。  
在揉面团的Kun被从背后一把搂住。  
“告诉你回来出个声的……又吓我一跳。”他温柔地埋怨一句，语气里一丁点责怪都无，Lucas的心烦意乱瞬间被浇灭。Kun过分瘦了，他一只手都快能盖住哥哥的半边腰，他们这几天一直在连轴转，一定是累着了。  
Lucas抱着Kun，把脸埋进哥哥沾着奶香的颈窝里，然后撒娇一样地晃了晃。不出所料换回一声轻笑，随即被敏锐地察觉情绪，Kun停下动作，拍掉手上的面粉，在男朋友用力的怀抱里艰难地转过身。  
“怎么了？”Kun最后搓搓掌心试图把手弄干净，这显然不太可能，于是他收回想捧Lucas脸的手，但他的小男朋友又主动把脸贴到他干燥而带着一点点面粉颗粒的手心上。  
Kun双手捧着Lucas的脸，像安慰一只大型犬那样轻轻摇晃，他耐心地又问一遍，这次带上他的名字：“怎么了，旭熙？”  
“哥哥，我今天好像看见安全局的人了。”  
Kun愣了一秒。  
“还差一个。”他轻声说。他们深深地望进彼此的眼睛里。是的，他们都记得只剩最后一个了。  
“要杀吗，哥哥？”  
长久的静默。Kun摸着Lucas的脸，踮起脚在他唇角轻轻吻了一下。“如果不想的话，就这样吧，这样已经可以了。”他尽力使自己的语气听起来不那么遗憾，但在其他地方都神经大条的Lucas还是敏感地察觉到了。  
Kun眼睁睁看着小狗变成大狼狗，港仔带着笑容抱紧他，眼睛里的凶光却亮得吓人：“要杀的。”他低头用刘海蹭Kun的额头，后者痒痒得笑了，他们头顶着头，目光相接，Lucas手下用力，把Kun轻轻松松抱到一边干净的流理台上，然后追着Kun的嘴唇亲过去。他带着点胡搅蛮缠的意思，没章法地咬Kun的嘴唇，犬一样喘着粗气，舔得Kun唇边全是口水，被亲的人则故意不回应，直到Lucas不满地看他，才笑着张开嘴任由对方的舌头伸进来。  
他的哥哥总是这样，不知道是不是因为祖先的影响，永远都那么温温润润的，连杀人这种事情都要跟他商量着来。到真的上手时又很凶残——Lucas想起昨晚那个人被尖锐龙爪一把掏开肚子的惨状。明明哥哥杀人的手法是不亚于他的利落。但这种事情的确是不该让哥哥来的啊，他连鳞片都是白色的，不应该沾上一点鲜血，昨晚自己没有做干脆，害的哥哥出手了，皮肤红红白白的样子的确不怎么好看。  
他们才不是蛋糕couple，是杀手couple啊。

“查完了。”Haechan疲惫地把电脑一推，重重地倒在车后座上。屏幕上重重叠叠的代码都消下去，取而代之的几个身份页面整齐地排列。  
“死的那几个人都有罪。”Haechan睁开眼睛，他的手在痉挛，小部分是敲键盘过度的缘故，大部分是在愤怒。“都是强奸犯——没被判决的那种，靠！”他说到一半禁不住爆了粗口，忽然想起自己没维持住乖巧人设，转过头却发现Mark以一种堪称喜爱的眼神看着他……他默默捂住了半边脸颊。  
“没被判决是什么意思？”winwin皱起眉头。“哦，宝贝，你要想每个国家都有这样的，那些过分独断专权的人——他们仗着上头有人为所欲为罢了，不稀奇。”Yuta歪在副驾驶懒洋洋地解释。  
“不过这么大批量地受到惩罚，我已经很久没见过了。”Yuta显然跟杀人凶手非常有共感。他愉快地笑着，想起日本那个跟踪女孩子回家的变态杀人狂，他也跟踪他，那句中国成语怎么说的来着，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后——杀人狂的作孽行径被刚逃回日本还在努力寻找归属感的Yuta亲手掐灭了，他在杀人狂跟踪第三个女孩的时候从背后一口咬断了他的颈动脉，悄悄的，没有惊动那个女孩。  
不过他没吃内脏……牙齿沾上血已经很恶心了。这样人的内脏都是已经臭掉的，Yuta坚信。  
“那么这意思就是要惩恶扬善？”winwin长叹一口气。要是Taeyong在这儿，肯定又要感动得抹眼泪，人间真善美什么的。但winwin一直保持理性。就算杀的人是那些东西（很显然他也不愿意称呼强奸犯为人），也出格了，动作过大依旧会影响变种人的声誉，更何况那些伤口是那么明显。  
winwin的思想充分代表了安全局的立场——杀人不是不可以，但他妈的不要毁坏变种人的名誉。毕竟很多普通人类如此容易受政府的故意煽动，使他们痛恨变种人比使他们爱上变种人简单多了。安全局的工作价值正在于此。他们整天东跑西颠不是为了替人类伸张正义的，真正需要修补的是变种人在人类心里的刻板印象，很显然人类不打算对此进行任何补救，那只有他们尽量努力。  
“天黑的时候再出去巡逻一圈吧。”他们毫无头绪。winwin作为本次任务的领头人物，带着一个男朋友和两个孩子，只能这样安排。

Haechan开着车在街道上瞎转悠，后座横着一个昏昏欲睡的小火人。为了安全winwin把车留给Haechan做保护壳，还把Mark留下来给他当保镖，虽然他们从来没试过Mark的能力——当事人自己也不是很清楚的样子。  
一脚急刹车把Mark“咣当”一声从后座晃下来。他急忙扒着椅背往外爬，Haechan目视前方，手一动不动搭在方向盘上，他的声音非常冷静，但是内容却不怎么美好。  
“哥哥，咱们遇到杀人凶手了。”  
Haechan发誓他只是心血来潮忽然想往小巷子里开一开。他打着大灯往前遛，二十米还没走完就被拦住了，前方地上一片殷红，尸体就那样躺在血泊里，而立在尸体前的Lucas感受到背后的光，缓慢地回过头。  
这是正巧赶上案发现场，撇不干净的。Lucas手上还在滴滴答答往下掉着血滴。  
他跟白天很不一样。看起来居然有点矮了，Haechan看着他从地上的影子里抽出身体，一点点拔高，最终恢复到正常高度。他终于明白为什么winwin看不出来他是否是变种人。  
Lucas是暗影人。一个极其稀有的变种人类型，可以说是高级水平，这类变种人可以尽情改变形态，甚至某些时候他们可以不被称作变种人，因为本体是影子，而不是人类。Haechan的大脑数据库里只记载有暗影人的名头，其余的一无所知。  
一个人连杀了，嗯，加今天这个是七个人，都能集齐龙珠了好吗。到这个时候了Haechan还是苦中作乐地想。  
这种乐观想法在Kun从Lucas另一边绕出来时彻底停止了，连Mark都瞪大了眼睛。  
应龙是一种极其古老的上古神兽。在古中国的传说里有很多种龙，每一种都具有擅长的不同领域，与此同时西方的恶龙大多带有翅膀，形状大概和Johnny的雷同。  
而唯一长有翅膀的中国龙，只有应龙。  
Kun整条龙都是雪白的。他的鳞片光滑纯粹，踱出来的样子优雅而矜持，长但比Doyoung更匀称的尾巴还微微翘着，好看到Haechan几乎忘记这是掏碎河里浮尸肚子的元凶。  
下一秒一直在蓄力的龙蹬开后爪，像一枚鱼雷一样向他们冲来，Haechan只来得及摁下通讯器上的求救按钮，顺便把车门锁上，然后往车座下面钻——他毫不怀疑Kun会把挡风玻璃撞碎。  
Mark从后座翻过来一把抱住Haechan。玻璃被龙爪击碎一刹那他的后背冒出爆裂燃烧的火焰，高温把碎片瞬间熔成液体，一片都没有扎到Haechan。   
更令人惊奇的是，Mark情急之中似乎学会了调节部分的体温。他后背已经有明火在燃烧，然而蜷缩在他怀里的Haechan毫发无损，甚至没有被烫到——这说明Mark身体的前后温差至少有600摄氏度。  
“嘿！”Haechan急了，他直起身子要看Mark的后背，却被不由分说摁下去。Mark喘着粗气撑起上半身跟他对视，他的表情跟之前那个连躺到床上都费劲的害羞火人大相径庭。  
Kun绿色的眼睛在车窗外可怕地闪烁起来。  
Mark对着Haechan简短地笑了笑。他抬起手依依不舍地摸了一把Haechan的头发，脖子上因为用力而凸起的青筋还脉络清晰。  
“不要动……我出去一下。”  
会打架吗？  
现在会了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Mark举起手，火焰从他手心里冒出来，把车前窗框上残余的玻璃碴子熔干净。他低头看了Haechan一眼，然后翻出车窗。  
白色的应龙朝天空用力地舒展开双翼，竖瞳里凶光毕露。而Lucas早就不知道哪里去了，或许他哪里都在，因为他随时可以变成影子——这意味着Mark一个人要打两个，其中一个还无法预判。  
妈的。Haechan后悔没有坚持磨Taeyong一起来——明明他差一点就答应了。堕天使作为指挥官通常不出动，还有一个原因就是他的翅膀是整个安全局里唯一没法收起来的，想要融入人类群体只能采用各种特殊方法。  
而这时候Haechan可不管他能不能收起翅膀。他只知道如果Taeyong在，再来十条龙都不怕——他为什么这么弱势，需要Mark冒着危险来保护自己？  
唯一令人安慰的是警报灯很快变绿了，这是winwin接收到信号的标志。Haechan深深地吸气，然后警惕地摸出驾驶座位下藏着的铁棍握紧。他没忘记对面还有个影子，偷袭对Lucas来说简直太容易了。  
Mark体内的火流在乱窜。他和Kun都在互相观望，而他不能后退。火人的成长历程到现在为止似乎都是单薄而孤独的。他极小的时候——Yuta说的小屁孩时就被抓走，导致他连父母长什么样子都记不得。不过托上帝的福，他被各种各样的变种人——有素质的没素质的——东拉西扯，也算好好地长大了。  
他对如何正确使用自己的能力还没有明确概念，但是管他呢？有很多事情只有试一试才知道。  
“Haechan，让Mark撑三分钟，最多三分钟！”winwin剧烈的喘息和着呜呜的风声从通讯器里传出来，他背着Yuta在飞。这种时候Yuta没法逞强，飞行员们总是速度最快的。  
Kun看出来对面这个孩子是个新生。出于对同类的熟悉和觉得Mark还太小的怜悯，他决定不下死手。  
Mark坚定如一头幼狮的眼神让他仿佛看到当年的自己。他身上还噼里啪啦地爆着火花，这也让Kun忌惮，于是他放弃预想好的打法，把尖锐的爪子缓缓收回去。  
应龙打了个喷嚏，然后甩一甩头。莹白的龙须轻飘飘摆动了两下，他的外形美丽，但动作可不怎么优雅，他像匹蓄势待发的狼那样压低肩胛展开翅膀。  
“砰！”剧烈的爆响。Haechan十分紧张，他后背筛了糠一般颤抖，一直在集中精神观察影子的方向，就又被这声音吓了一跳。Kun朝Mark冲过来时小火人下意识抬起手阻挡，一个巨大的火球被他凭空打出来，然后在巷子逼仄的空气里轰然爆炸。还好这里尚且算是远离城市，不然会招来更多麻烦。  
Kun被刺眼的炽热火光闪得偏过头去。他努力拍打翅膀在空中完成一个翻滚，然后撞到巷子的墙壁上。火焰差点烤焦他的鳞片。  
这个孩子如此有天赋。Kun甚至有点欣慰了，再怎么说也是变种人的接班，果真不会差。他总是这么奇怪，Lucas说他是爸爸心理，面对稍微年轻一点儿的变种人就下意识产生保护欲，明明自己也没有多大，却老是给人一种操心操不完的既视感。  
他翅膀上的骨头差点被撞断，不过龙翼韧性尚可，只是破了点皮。Kun折起那点伤处，不打算让目前他也不知道在哪儿的Lucas看见——不然他会从黑暗里撕碎Mark。而他还不想额外造成杀孽，他只是想让Mark知难而退。  
事实证明多吃三年饭是不一样的。尽管Mark烫得让人无从下手，重新飞到空中的Kun还是张开布满森森尖牙的龙嘴，从火苗的缝隙里伸进去叼住了Mark的衣领。他扬起右翼险险躲开Mark喷出的最后一簇火焰，然后拎起他朝墙根丢过去。Kun的意图非常明显——他希望Mark失去攻击力，仅此而已。  
Mark被摔了个头昏脑胀。但他出奇的清醒，几乎是刚落地就又睁开眼睛，仿佛刚刚蝴蝶骨被磕出脆响的人不是他。这让Kun既惊讶又佩服，但他没时间考虑，一次不行就再来一次......这是不是已经算袭警了？  
Kun这样天马行空地想着，然后收起翅膀向下降落，想要用爪子把Mark重新抓起来。  
“停下！”半空中一声怒吼，不是winwin，是Yuta发出的。离地面还有一段距离时他就撑着winwin的翅膀跳下来，以墙壁作为中途的落脚点，紧接着回到地面。爆发力让他提速迅猛，同时眼睛里血红的光芒也炸开来，他的目标不是Kun。  
Haechan被Yuta双手掐着腋下一把从车里拔出来。Yuta动作粗鲁，导致Haechan后腰被窗框重重地磕了一下，但他乖觉地没有抱怨。铁棍被Yuta抢走，然后他朝着Haechan背后的黑暗里准确而凶狠地甩出那根棍子。  
果不其然。Lucas被迫现出一只胳膊挡掉铁棍，同时被强硬的力道打得呲起牙来。Haechan被Yuta严严实实挡在身后，冷汗浸透背后的衬衫——如果再晚一点点，他是不是就要被……  
Yuta的怒气完全来自于他没能好好控制他本该能控制的场面。这一点他跟winwin尤其像，大多数时候生气不因为别的，只因为那句人人都知道的话——“我本可以。”  
他夜视能力极其好，Lucas的影子形态只有一丁点轮廓，暴露在Yuta眼里却一清二楚。于是他磨了磨嘴里尖利的牙，杀气腾腾地朝阴影里扑过去，很快跟Lucas扭打成一团。  
Yuta跳下去之后winwin继续滑翔。他咬紧牙，如同一架敢死飞机那样不要命地朝Kun撞过去。他们就像两只判断路线错误从而相撞的鸟儿双双从半空掉落，各自的男朋友倒是想来接住，不过都有心无力——他们也在打着呢。  
winwin刚刚才生出的尖利指甲瞬间把Kun前爪上的一排鳞片都刮掉，露出下面脆弱的皮肤。凤凰爪子的威力不言而喻，即使它第一次派上用场还是和Yuta做爱的时候——他们来香港的第一天晚上，睡觉前winwin才发现Yuta的后背上半部分全是细细的血痕，在苍白病态的皮肤上尤其显眼。毋庸置疑，那些都是winwin陷入情潮时抓的，两位当事人居然都对此一无所知。  
Lucas跟Yuta的对决很暴烈。他们完全是在肉搏，一个身材偏高，但另一个手法更凶残。Yuta倒是额外令人忌惮，因为只要被他划破皮肤，不管是以什么方式——都会染上病毒。至于后果如何，连Yuta自己都不知道。他体内的毒素太多，混杂着又结合着，谁能捋明白呢？  
而winwin和Kun一起在地上翻滚了三四圈才停下来。Haechan趁机扑到Mark那，半抱半拖地把意识开始模糊的小火人带离危险区，途中眼泪差一点涌出来，但是他吸吸鼻子忍住了。  
winwin把自己撑起来。Kun还趴在地上，他的翅膀开始渗血。是刚才撞到墙壁的同一个位置，他痛得要死，也没看清撞他的是谁，直到winwin拎着手铐走过来，他都做好暴起反击的准备了，头顶上winwin迟疑又颤巍巍地问出一句话。  
“Kun哥？”  
应龙猛然把头抬起来。他碧绿色的眼睛跟凤凰暗红的眸子对上时，两个人都露出了一个无可奈何的苦笑——大水冲了龙王庙啊。   
中国的上古神兽其实很多，一本山海经也囊括不了的程度。但其中广为人知且威力相当的也就那么几个，神兽的圈子其实很小，哪家有多少后代彼此都一清二楚。  
Kun的父亲是纯血应龙，寿命比混血长的多，神兽不讲究人类的伦理，导致跟Kun长得很像的兄弟姐妹还有不少，这也是winwin第一眼没有认出他的原因。毕竟世界上应龙虽然稀少，但没有上千也至少几百条，白色的更是占多数，而跟winwin熟识的只有Kun一个。  
Kun在一团白光里慢慢蜷起身子，变回人形。他左手背上的皮擦破了一绺，是刚刚winwin抓掉他龙鳞的地方。  
“哥，对不起，对不起……嗯，那个，我、我……”winwin看见那道伤口抱歉至极，开始结巴，而Kun则不出所料好脾气地摆摆手。  
他们才后知后觉该去拦着自己的男朋友。  
Yuta很久没遇到实力相当的对手。Taeyong算一个，此刻面前的Lucas是第二个。他毫不怀疑winwin的判断，Lucas的确年纪不大，但他每一个挥过来的拳头都带着震裂山海的气场，就像是拳击擂台上的打手那样野蛮但强势，在Kun被winwin撞飞之后力道更可怕了，认真得Yuta不好意思用指甲去挠他——如果他用毒素的话这场战争就会很快结束。  
在Yuta挡住Lucas又一个右勾拳之后他们被背后猛然冲上来的两位爱人双双抱住，紧接着向后拖。“不要打了。”Yuta侧过头，只看见winwin泛红的耳尖，他语气里难得带上了歉意。  
“我认识他们……自己人打自己人了。”

人类研究所地下实验室。  
Doyoung在给Jeno打针。这是博士要求的，针管及药品都由他提供。但Doyoung怎么可能听话，他每次都把药品换成适合狼人的生理盐水。反正博士半年来除了吩咐命令和从监控里瞥一两眼，一次都没有亲自来看过Jeno。  
他大概以为Jeno已经被慢性毒药浸透了。  
也不知道安的什么心。Doyoung把空针管用尾巴绞碎，然后扔进垃圾桶。笼子里的小狼人乖巧地蹲坐着，今天他穿了衣服——听说Doyoung要来之后。  
所以Jaehyun趁着这个机会疯狂撸小狼的尾巴。他总是想摸，但小孩实在太凶了，偶尔除了头哪都不让碰，只有Doyoung在会稍微乖一点——明明被摸毛是挺舒服的一件事。  
Jeno习以为常地看着Doyoung和Jaehyun一左一右蹲在他的笼子边上。前者满脸都是爸爸微笑，连他挠个痒都要盯着；后者逮着机会就拽他尾巴。  
两个讨厌的大人。他这么想的，但是又感觉暖洋洋，像是久违的他的狼爸给他舔毛的滋味。  
他们当着Jeno的面商讨怎样把孩子放跑。Jeno每天都在撞笼子，劝过他但没用，倔小孩总试图用自己的方式逃脱。Doyoung深深担心这样下去会影响Jeno的发育，无论能不能跑出去，他不想孩子将来在一群平均身高两米以上的狼人里自卑。  
“我知道……我明白，但那需要一个会飞反应又快的……难不成你还要把Johnny请过来？他都快被咱们的士兵记住了。”Doyoung压低声音说。  
Doyoung实在是好唠叨呀。Jeno歪着头看他絮絮叨叨地分析，和Jaehyun一起露出同样的不堪其扰的表情——某些时候Jeno跟Jaehyun之间存在很多奇幻的同步性，就像真正的父子一样。要不是物种差异太大，Doyoung都要以为Jaehyun背着他在外面犯了什么风流罪。  
“你听没听我讲！”Doyoung睁大眼睛，还特地把镜片拨到鼻尖上用原眼瞪Jaehyun，毫无疑问他这样无法造成震慑，连Jeno都知道——因为他熟练得令人心疼地自觉在笼子里转了个身，把尾巴对着这两个有时候比他还幼稚的大人扫来扫去，将笼子甩得啪啪响。  
Doyoung每次的唠叨、自我怀疑、愤怒等等任何没完没了即将无法收场的情绪，都是被Jaehyun靠耍流氓的行径终结的。这最有用，毕竟是交往好几年摸出来的章法。  
就像现在Jaehyun利索地脱掉外套，兜头把他和Doyoung盖住——自从上次他试图在Jeno面前亲吻Doyoung而惨遭拒绝之后（事实上那次Jeno已经自觉地没有看了），Jaehyun就自力更生开发了新方法。  
他在漏进一点点光源的外套里堵住Doyoung那张总是喋喋不休的小嘴。接吻这种事情他们轻车熟路，Doyoung甚至来不及继续生气，就本能地伸出舌尖来回应Jaehyun舔舐他唇珠的舌头，然后再张开嘴跟对方进行一个热情的法式舌吻，直到他们充分交换了互相嘴里的津液，才气喘吁吁地停下来。  
“不要担心。”Jaehyun得逞之后才回答他，还装模作样地卖着关子，把热气都吐在Doyoung的锁骨上。“我当然不会请Johnny……我们的飞行员劳模该休息休息了。”

中国香港，沙田区。  
winwin尴尬地坐在酒店房间门口，看着Kun和Lucas给彼此上药。Kun看起来严重一些，他的翅膀破了皮，血还没有止住，手上刮掉那排鳞片留下的伤势也不轻。winwin一想到这差不多都是自己造成的就后悔得要死，他甚至愧疚到不敢跟Kun对视。  
而Lucas被Yuta一拳揍在嘴角。那里青紫了一块，但谢天谢地没有打裂。Kun的伤势已经足够Lucas朝winwin甩脸子了，还是在Kun尽力从中润滑的情况下。  
不然winwin合理怀疑Lucas会不会让他竖着进来横着出去。  
“你别呆在这看我呀。”Kun被winwin暂时性忘掉队友的傻样惹笑了，他恢复那个对朋友永远温柔和善的样子，即使浑身还隐隐泛着疼痛：“回去看看你的先生……他也受伤了是吧，旭熙？”  
Lucas哼了一声，算是回答了。Kun明白他还为自己受伤而生闷气呢，干脆略过他继续劝winwin：“还有那个孩子，你替我跟他道歉，我好像摔得太用力了。”  
Mark吗？是的，他差点忘记Mark……这个替他们扛下危急几分钟的孩子。好像Haechan的腰也擦伤了。winwin因为自己是这些人里唯一只滚了几圈还毫发无损的人而坐立难安，这种结果估计只有Yuta乐意见到。  
于是winwin待了一会就不得不去看另外三个伤员——并且他毫不犹豫把Yuta排在了最后。  
他被Lucas尖锐的目光一路扎出门口。好吧，winwin不知道今天第几次叹气，然后朝隔壁Mark的房间走去。他抬起手要敲门，忽然僵硬地停住了。  
winwin拧着眉毛把耳朵靠在房门上。他丝毫不在意这行为是否有变态的嫌疑，因为他下一秒就流露出一个发自本心的古怪的笑容。  
Haechan响亮的抽噎和Mark不知所措的安慰声一齐从Mark的房间里传出来。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
Mark直到回房间都晕乎乎，他被Haechan架着放到床上，一片晕眩里他感觉后背的衣服被撩起来，凉飕飕的空调风让Mark瑟缩了一下。  
背上裸露的皮肤忽然传来湿漉漉的水滴感，然后被慌张地抹掉。Mark意识到什么，脑子瞬间醒了一半，他紧张地爬起来转过头去看Haechan。  
果然哭了。Mark自己不知道他的后背有多么可怕，他本来就瘦，肩胛骨突出得厉害，因而被Kun甩到墙角时受力加倍，擦伤像是狰狞的树藤一样遍布，又被他自己后来冒出的火焰炙烤，所有裂口颜色都更加鲜艳，看起来吓人极了。  
“喔，喔，不是，我没事，没必要....”Mark开始慌张，他把衣服拽下去，然后转过来正对着Haechan，后者的眼泪一颗颗往下滚，睫毛被粘得亮晶晶，还可怜巴巴地吸着鼻子。  
“我没事，天哪，真的……”Mark手足无措，他放在床上的手用力地揪起床单，然后意识到Haechan还站在地上，于是他往后挪了挪，紧张地邀请：“先坐下，我真的没事，不要哭……”  
Haechan垂着头爬到床上，然后怏怏地盘腿坐下。他不擅长表达愧疚，只是噼里啪啦地掉眼泪，现在就算哭也是小声地抽泣，像是怕惊扰到别人一样。  
Mark伸手去接他的泪水，然后用手背小心翼翼擦掉Haechan脸上湿漉漉的一片。他语气不知不觉地变得又低又柔：“只是看起来有点吓人，对吧？我真的不疼……一点感觉都没有，真的没事，不哭了。”他鼓起勇气双手捧住Haechan的脸，由于他还低着头所以有些费力的用大拇指抹干净他眼下残存的眼泪，紧接着弯下腰侧着头试图看清Haechan的表情。  
Haechan抽噎了两下，忽然打出一个响亮的嗝来。这戏剧性的一幕把Mark逗乐了，虽然现在笑有点不道德，但的确是个哄Haechan笑的好时机，Mark出声的一刹那成功把前一秒还被悲伤笼罩的Haechan也惹笑了——这时候他才愿意抬起头，眼泪和笑容一起挂在脸上，看起来就像一只小鹿崽，滑稽但可爱。  
Mark后背逐渐升腾起火辣辣的感觉。但这没什么，他对此毫不在意，Haechan笑眯起来的眼睛能消解一切痛楚。  
门外的winwin听见笑声，撇了撇嘴，直接转身回房，Yuta就这样从最后一位被探望的伤员上升到第一个——没办法，winwin觉得自己脸皮还没厚到能闯进去打扰人家的地步。  
“真的没事，”笑完之后眼看着Haechan表情又要不对，Mark急忙伸出一只手。“你看。”他把握着的拳头松开，一簇小火苗轻飘飘地燃起来，然后变成一个心形的小火球，在Mark的手里散发着热度，紧接着又变换形状，从心到五角星到小熊脸，最后居然形成了字母，燃烧着从A到Z不断地变换。Kun的感觉没错，Mark的确很有天赋，他只经历过这一场实战，就已经能很好地控制自己的能力了。  
这一招十分有用。Haechan的信息库告诉他火人有很多潜能，但是从来没亲眼见过他们能做到什么地步，或者说，好吧，根本没有火人像Mark这样为了哄人开心拿能力变着玩。  
Mark最后把两只手合上，紧接着张开手掌在Haechan面前拉开，火焰组成七个字母悬浮在空中，是Haechan的名字。  
事实上Haechan的腰也在疼。Yuta对其他人可不像对winwin那样小心怕碎，但他也是出于保护心理，所以Haechan完全没有埋怨的意思。不过显然他的注意力被Mark变戏法一样的手法完全吸引了，这很有效，既让他忘了哭也忘了疼。  
他刚在心里感谢这位救命恩人，Yuta就拉着跟他叙述完情况的winwin回到Mark房间门口。他话只听一半，知道Haechan在Mark房间里哭了之后不知道为什么就兴奋起来，丢下还没擦的药品就往外走，按他的话说，药可以一会再抹，八卦不能延迟去听。  
winwin严重怀疑Yuta是故意在整Mark。因为他刚刚还在房间里承诺会悄悄的，走到Mark门前就大声地喊他：“嘿！Mark！”  
“What？”Mark还在递纸巾给Haechan，后者把脸擦干净之后开始在刚买来的药店的塑料袋里翻找伤药，Yuta的声音把还十分警惕的他吓了一跳。  
“你们本垒打了吗？”Yuta洋溢着开心而邪恶的笑容，然后“冒冒失失”地问出这一句。  
哦上帝啊！winwin睁大了眼睛，他这一瞬间简直想一拳打飞自己的男朋友。Yuta在说什么？他在说什么？紧接着他翻了个大破天际的白眼，几乎要当场晕过去——在winwin看来，这句话实在是太不礼貌了，虽然他也看出来Mark很喜欢Haechan——但万一他们只是朋友呢？  
Yuta毫不掩饰他的故意。winwin的顾虑不无道理，但是他忽略了Yuta跟Mark认识更早的事实。Yuta发现Mark居然和Haechan住一间房的时候（而这还是winwin干的好事）就察觉了，然后在出发去香港的前一晚跟Mark好好地“交流”了一番。  
winwin当然不会知道他们说了什么，所以他的反应才如此激烈。  
“你干什么……他们才多大？”winwin瞪着Yuta，半天才憋出这样一句话来，他可算是对自己的男朋友有了个新认识，他早该想到的，按Yuta那个一见面就跟自己打炮的性子，来Mark这能说出什么文明的问候？  
Mark的脸瞬间爆红，比他以往任何脸红的速度都要快，他开始后悔——他不应该诚实地告诉Yuta他喜欢Haechan的，真的。  
而Haechan居然还算淡定。从之前的借鉴来看，Taeyong似乎经常在家口无遮拦地讲很多直白的词汇，要知道之前那个害Mark卡嗓子的“生孩子”已经是在Taeyong知道收敛的情况下了。但Mark看到小棕熊的耳朵也开始红了，是那么明显，以至于肤色都掩盖不住——这说明他至少没生气。  
“诶？如果没有那接吻了吗呜呜呜呜……”Yuta由于屋里的静默发出一个标准日本人表达惊讶的语气词，他这次喊得整个走廊都能听见，最后收尾的时候被winwin一把捂住了嘴。  
Yuta被winwin拖着回房之前还锲而不舍地叫嚷，根本不在意走廊里已经有人打开房门来看：“Mark呀！要接吻一定要先表白呀！”  
“表白个屁！”winwin压低嗓门骂他，然后狠狠地掐了一把Yuta结实的小臂。也不知道是谁几天前上来就要干他——当然他自己没把持住也是个原因。winwin心虚地想。Yuta干完这场大事就满足地乖乖跟着winwin走了，并且浑不在意地照单全收小凤凰飞给他的眼刀，再无比深情地望回去，搞得winwin气急败坏。  
“对、对不起，你别听Yuta哥的，他就是开个玩笑……我们在研究室就认识了，你别生气，真的，他就这样，你可能不知道……”  
“哥哥不打算解释一下吗？”Mark结结巴巴的话被Haechan轻飘飘地打断，小棕熊乖巧地坐着，安安静静眨巴圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。“Yuta哥不会无缘无故地开玩笑的。”他脸上没什么表情，导致Mark的心高高地提起来。  
Mark呀，要接吻一定要先表白呀。  
Yuta哥是魔鬼啊。明明知道他是故意的，但是最后这句话仍然锲而不舍地浮现在Mark脑海里。他隐约能察觉Yuta的意图，当年Yuta要从人类研究所逃掉，因为是隔壁狱房的所以很喜欢Mark，曾经Yuta是想过带着他一起跑的。  
Yuta在后悔。如果当初十七岁的他再勇敢一点，没有产生“带着一个孩子就是拖油瓶”这样过分的想法，把Mark带到外面广阔的天地里去成长，或许Mark不至于被人类关押到成年，也就不会养出这样容易紧张的性格，作为变种人连表白这种不值得惧怕的事情都不敢做。Mark明白这位魔头一样的哥哥虽然看起来总是病态而难以理喻，但对于自己爱着的人都会倾尽所有。  
Yuta是用自己的方式推了Mark一把——他没多在乎自己的形象，Yuta一向活得比很多人都肆意，而Mark暂时还不能，那么他就要做为这个弟弟该做的事。  
于是Mark紧张地咽着口水，从床上爬下来。Haechan坐在床上，眼神跟随着他移动，像一只听话的小犬。笨蛋哥哥......都已经引导这个地步了，他不会要给自己下跪谢罪吧？  
Mark的确是跪下了，但谢天谢地，他是单膝——这让Haechan意外极了，他像是电视剧里女主角被表白那样情不自禁捂住了胸口。  
表白的时候不应该结巴，不能太紧张，是的，否则显得不正式。Mark的喉咙发紧，但他鼓起腮帮子做了个深呼吸，然后向Haechan伸出左手。  
火焰在他手心上方缓缓堆积成一个球体，然后一层层散开，剥落，最终变成一朵玫瑰花的形状。Mark一定在花大力气维持这朵复杂的花，因为它的每一片花瓣都清晰可见且层次分明，明亮而温暖的光芒四射，像是一个温暖的小太阳悬浮在Mark手里。  
“虽然我们认识不久，Haechan，我知道这样说很冒失，现在也很草率，但是我觉得我应该告诉你。”与此同时Mark一直在微微发抖，他在努力控制自己流利地表达。“我喜欢你，我喜欢你Haechan，我不知道该怎么说，我不擅长……但是我喜欢你……”  
Mark的眼睛如同黑色的曜石一样闪着亮晶晶的光。在说这话的时候他整个人都变红了，他伸出另一只手，一颗火做成的心被递到Haechan面前，后者揪紧了自己胸前的衣服。  
Mark的手里是他的心和送给小熊的玫瑰。他以这种双臂前伸的虔诚姿势问出那句话。  
“我愿意把我的心给你，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”  
他还是好害羞，以至于说完就闭上了眼睛，张着双臂像个等待判决的罪犯一样——真的很傻。  
Haechan爬下床。Johnny哥一定会很高兴的，他亲手救回来的北美孩子虽然没有他那样热烈表达感情的方式，但打直线球这一点倒是一脉相承。他这样想。  
他故意晾在那好久，直到Mark有些不安地想睁开眼睛，他才用甜丝丝的声线回答他，连称呼都变了。  
“嘿，笨蛋，你不把火灭掉，我怎么抱你？”  
什么？  
睁开眼的那一刻Mark有种不切实际的感觉，他十多年来头一次觉得上帝真正眷顾了他——就算被从人类实验室救出来他都没这么想过。Haechan笑得很甜地看他，Mark如梦似幻，终于回过神把手里的火苗熄灭。  
然后Mark接住一只朝他扑过来的小熊。做过的梦成了现实，Haechan就像他当时梦到的那只小棕熊一样熟练地钻进他的怀里，如同八爪鱼一般整个人缠住他，然后仰起头用可爱的眼神和他对视。  
只不过这次他比他的小熊先开口——或许某种意义上也算是对梦中小熊的回答。  
Mark只有在表白的时候才格外勇敢。他又开始紧张，看着Haechan蜜色的皮肤和圆圆的脸颊不知所措，Haechan普度鹿一样湿漉漉的眼睛更让Mark的心疯狂跳动并燃烧，他已经完全忘记了后背其实越来越痛的伤口。  
这时候才体现出Yuta的魄力。不得不说他在门外嚷嚷的那几嗓子——除了第一句———都很有用处，因为Mark在这个大脑一片空白的时刻满脑子只能想起Yuta的话，刚刚是接吻前要表白，现在是第二句。  
要接吻吗？  
会不会太莽撞？  
要取得Haechan的同意吗？  
Mark莫名其妙地想起中国哥哥第一次见面就被他Yuta哥吮得很糟糕的脖颈，当时他还很欣慰Yuta哥的大胆终于帮助他找到了爱人。  
那么现在呢？  
Mark用左手搂紧Haechan的腰，然后抬起另一只手，颤抖着摸上他像小蝴蝶一样灵巧地扑闪的睫毛，紧接着，哦——他要上不来气了——Haechan闭上了眼睛，邀请的意味再明显不过。  
他毫无经验，不过他想对方也是的。于是Mark低下头把一个吻小心翼翼印到Haechan的嘴唇上，他敏锐地感知到Haechan很开心地笑了，这让他松了一口气。  
是初吻呢。Mark贴着Haechan的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭，热乎乎的鼻息交缠在一起，他们都能感觉到对方的心跳得很快。Mark深居潜意识的北美习惯似乎在隐隐发挥作用，因为他几乎是迅速领悟到了入门的接吻技巧，这又印证了变种人一般被家乡影响最深的研究结果。  
他试探着伸出舌尖舔吻Haechan的唇，后者一下子就害羞了，这个动作怎么那么色情，明明之前看Johnny哥亲Ten哥都不会这样。  
Haechan羞涩又带着一点点愉快地抓紧了Mark的胳膊。他容量惊人的大脑里现在完全想不起来什么有效信息，只剩下Mark，为了给他取暖而抱着他到天亮的Mark，还有现在虽然不熟练但仍然在亲吻他的Mark。  
他们几乎同时笑起来，然后甜蜜地交换最后一个吻。分开的时候他们都红得吓人，如同两只蒸熟的龙虾那样对望着，为夺走对方的初吻而感到害羞但愉快。  
Mark自己或许不知道，但他眼睛里都是闪亮的光，他像一头自己捕捉到第一只猎物的小狮子那样兴奋地看着Haechan，然后再次把小熊抱进怀里，勒得很紧。Haechan比他还害羞——这一点认知让Mark的胆子变大了。  
Okay，感谢上帝，感谢爱神，感谢Yuta哥，感谢winwin哥，感谢所有人，嗯……感谢Haechan。  
“You're mine now.”  
Mark这样骄傲地说。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
winwin觉得作为伤员，Yuta真的太不老实了。他打赌Yuta身上的伤绝对不像他说的那样轻，于是他扯着Yuta回到房间：“把衣服脱了。”  
日本人露出一个夸张的表情：“宝贝，你这么着急？明天就回去了，我怕你起不来——嗷！”  
winwin忍无可忍，伸手拍了他一巴掌，声音很响，不过不疼：“脱衣服！......你可别告诉我你不用上药。”最后这句含着咬牙切齿的威胁，他知道Yuta故意逗他——不过是想转移他的注意力而已，这说明Lucas绝对伤到他了，而且不可能不需要处理。  
Yuta像一只愉快的杜宾犬那样咧开嘴笑，winwin才发现他有很多颗牙是尖尖的，恶魔的即视感。紧接着Yuta凑过来抱他，双手从腋下穿过去然后收紧那样令人满足的抱法，然后埋进他颈窝里撒娇一样蹭了蹭。winwin一动不动，任由自己的锁骨被细细啃咬出一排梅花一样的印记，等到Yuta抬起头的时候依然是一张故作冷漠的脸。  
“好吧，好吧宝贝。”Yuta无可奈何地接着笑，他磨蹭着winwin最后交换一个带声音的黏糊糊的亲吻，然后退后两步，把衣服兜头脱掉。  
哈，明天也可以对着Lucas甩脸子了。winwin不满地想。  
Yuta的左腰青了很大一块，靠近腰带的皮肤估计是由于打斗时常缺乏衣物的阻挡，被暗影人挠出乱七八糟的血痕，Yuta身上没有擦粉底，白得病态的皮肤，伤口又是黑色的，看起来视觉冲击满级。  
winwin沉默着皱起眉头。他嘴里用中文嘟囔着什么，然后气呼呼地去翻药袋子。  
“明天就送Kun哥十块搓衣板......”  
“宝贝你说什么？”  
“我说你去床上躺着！！”  
显然上药变成了技术活，Yuta遮掩疼痛的技术实在是很拙劣，他以前一定没有撒过谎。winwin光是先替他清理伤口的途中Yuta就一直动手动脚，在不知道第几次被摸耳朵和掐腰之后他斜了Yuta一眼，后者还是露出那个明快的笑容，但winwin表情认真地问了一句话：“很疼？”  
“嘿，不是很疼，那个小屁孩能有多大力气……”而winwin不等他说完，忽然俯下身在Yuta的伤口上亲了一口。  
“哦，好吧，是有点疼。”Yuta的语气连带着眼神都柔和下来，他半躺着，刚刚还在骚扰winwin耳朵的手从后颈揉进他头发里。他和趴在他腰上的winwin对视，然后委屈巴巴地挤出一个哭脸：“疼死了要。”  
“别得寸进尺。”winwin笑着瞥他一眼，但还是再次低头吻了那些伤口，离开前又小猫一样舔了舔。Yuta是多么善于伪装，然而winwin明白他只是因为疼痛才一直装作对自己耍流氓，这样的事骗不过敏感的小凤凰。  
为什么自己要受伤呢。Yuta紧紧地盯着给他抹药的winwin，这样忧伤地想。winwin肯定不会允许他做什么的，但是偏偏他被舔的都硬了。

NCT地上基地。  
他们第二天回到基地，理所当然的，Kun和Lucas要进审讯室。Yuta之前幸免于难已经让Taeyong产生了破坏规矩的不实感，这次就算是winwin国家的亲友也免不了走一趟。  
他们被迫要单独接受审讯。这并不是什么古古怪怪的必要规定，只是主审官Taeil表示年纪大了经不起情侣在他面前晃来晃去，会影响他的精神状态——他从回来知道winwin莫名其妙多出个男朋友开始就觉得自己的抗打击能力似乎又下降了，心理上的。  
Lucas先进去，没到五分钟就被送了出来。他带着无所谓的笑容去抱在等待的Kun，后者挑起眉头，紧接着毫不留情地戳穿他那副酷样：“你是不是讲韩语人家听不懂？”  
“What...哥哥，你给我留点面子。”winwin在沙发上偷笑得很大声，以至于Lucas揽着Kun伸长脖子朝他瞪过去，而winwin看了一眼把头枕在自己腿上的Yuta（他现在正用一种充满喜爱的眼神看着winwin），回头恶狠狠地瞪回去，并且气呼呼地扬了扬拳头。  
都是中国人，血液里充满了护犊子这三个大字。  
Kun像观摩幼稚园孩子打架一样温柔地笑，审讯室里的Taeil发出疑问的催促，于是Kun抱着Lucas的脖子亲了他一口，安抚住蠢蠢欲动的爱人，打开审讯室的门。  
“你好，Kun，我是Taeil。”他们彬彬有礼地握手，然后Kun拉开椅子在Taeil面前坐下。审讯桌上装模作样的摆了笔和纸，不过显然并没有什么用处——Kun甚至在纸上看见了winwin和Haechan的侧画像，至少神韵具备——心理医生无聊的时候就在画这个。  
Taeil发现Kun的目光，他不遮遮掩掩，甚至还把那些纸往前推了推：“抱歉，你可能需要回答所有问题……毕竟你的男朋友……”“我知道，他讲这个不清楚。”Kun带着甜蜜的眼神温和地笑起来，他总是善解人意，让人很轻松。Taeil默默地记下这一点。  
“你们一共杀了几个人？”  
“七个。”  
“都是普通人类吗？”  
“是的。”  
“虽然这有点难，但是你能记住分别的地点吗？”  
“不难，都在那个酒吧外面，四面的巷子都有，看他们往哪里走了……名字我需要说吗？”  
“啊，不需要。”  
“你们每次都把尸体扔进河里吗？”  
“是的——前六次都是，最后一次，嗯，你知道，当然不可能。”  
Kun异常配合，这跟Lucas刚刚进来时差点要拆了审讯室的臭脸成反比。他很诚实，因为Taeil在他身上感知不到任何不好的情绪，他似乎永远尽量保持平和。  
这是一对完全互补的情侣。  
“那么，这是最后一个问题了，据我所知，遇害者拥有某些相同的特质。”Taeil看着Kun温柔平静的眼睛，他们都敢与对方毫不退让地对视。   
“请问，你们的杀人动机是什么？”  
Kun看着他很久很久，忽然笑了笑。  
Taeil猛然直起了后背。食梦貘的眼睛看到那种叫做愤怒的情绪一点点从Kun的背后冒出来，黑色的藤蔓一样拔起，然后往Kun的身上缠绕，放肆嚣张地生长着，但他的脸上依旧没什么过激的表情，甚至还微笑着，这反而加倍了恐怖，以至于Taeil站起来，身体前倾抓住了Kun的胳膊：“你冷静一点！”  
他把那些黑色的雾气抽走以控制Kun的心理走向，Kun眨眨眼，他的脉搏很快平静下来。  
Taeil松开手坐回去，他揪着那些黑色的东西往嘴里放，像是吃海苔那样津津有味地嚼着，味道不错——越好吃说明这情绪越负面。Kun很新奇地看着他，在他眼里只能看见Taeil在吃空气。  
“愿意说吗？”  
Kun的手扭在一起，他半低下头，似乎是在捋顺思绪，Taeil耐心地等待他回复，不知道过了多久他才把头抬起来，脸上还是那样温柔的表情。  
“你知道那起案件……哦不，我想你们不会关注普通人类的犯法事，”他语气轻缓，声音不是很高，但Taeil还是做好了随时抽走他情绪的准备。  
“那么我可以给你大概复述一下，”Kun歪了歪头。“大概三个月前，我们那里发生了一些事情。”  
“喔，我们知道，那些人都犯过强奸罪，不过由于身份所以有人帮忙镇压消息……他们没得到应有的处罚。”  
“不，不只是。”Kun开始折磨自己的手指头，他无意识地把它们掰来掰去，看得Taeil手心一阵抽搐。“你说的也是正确情报，只不过是很久以前了，而且这些混蛋是分开做的，那时候还是他们自己的生活。”  
“最近的那起，三个月前，大概是吧，我记不清了。如果你们稍微关注时事新闻就会知道，毕竟他们会自动向手机里推送。”  
Kun的目光十分薄凉。  
“他们在Lucas工作的酒吧里奸杀了一位女孩。”  
“那天不是Lucas轮班。”  
Kun摊开手掌没什么目的地看着，而Taeil明白他是在下意识寻找一个思维依靠点。  
“由于事情闹大了，政府当然公布了这个新闻……你知道吗，罪犯中的几个甚至未成年。他们在镜头前痛苦流涕，说是因为缺乏他们有钱的父母的陪伴才如此。”  
“有时候法律也不是什么事都能兼顾到的。说实话，我和Lucas都认为他们死不足惜。”  
Kun此时的语言条理不是很清晰，但是他终于停止手的动作，然后眼神直直地盯着纸上Taeil画的Haechan的头：“喔，大概跟这个孩子差不多大？”  
这句话让Taeil寒毛都立起来了，他伸手捂住那块纸：“不要做这种比喻，Kun，Haechan是好孩子，他永远不会做这种事情。”他尽量缓和语气，天知道他多想抛弃心理医生的身份冲着Kun大喊大叫，好告诉他Haechan是多么讨人喜欢的一个小孩，就算调皮也是可爱的，话又说回来，不管可不可爱——哪有正常小孩调皮到去强奸女生？  
但是最令人疲惫的还是舆论的压力，谁都无法改变人类社会的复杂性。Kun缓缓地叙述着，每一句都深深透彻出现实问题。  
我们难以想象有人会以轻佻玩笑的口吻提起此案，更无法想象有人对逝者品头论足，上下指摘，责怪女生不够自爱，招惹祸端——连尊重逝者都没有做到。  
而由于某些法律的保护，罪犯只要年龄够小，就能一而再再而三地倚仗它来做出格的事；又或者，在不知道的角落里，发生过更多肮脏而隐秘的事件，但始作俑者财势双全，自有人跟在后头，殷勤地擦擦屁股。  
人类一直所认为的美好而向上，是因为向外腐烂的苹果没有被切开。悲惨世界一直都存在，它就在人间，就是人间。我们无法否认，相比于地狱，魔鬼更多的喜欢在人间游荡，人皮是它们的保护伞。  
“不过政府唯一做对的事情是没给他们打码……这方便Lucas找到他们，江山易改，本性难移。”最后这段成语Kun用中文说出来，Taeil听不明白，但也从表情上看出一二。  
“所以你们决定惩罚他们，是吗？”  
“我相信如果是你，你也会这么做的。我对Lucas很抱歉，因为这一开始完全出于我的意思，但大部分是他代替我杀的人。”Kun看着Taeil变幻莫测的神情笑起来：“不要想多，对于我和他之间的忠贞度不需要怀疑，杀人利用谁都可以，但能一起好好睡觉的只有一个。”  
“所以就是这样，没什么可以继续说的，如果你想得到另外的理由我只能想起一个，那就是他们还试图把她的死推给变种人。”不过显然Kun看起来对这个理由不是很在意，他很多时候都宽容得可怕。  
Kun放松地靠回椅子上，简短地结束他的供词。  
“我们不是什么一腔热血伸张正义的侠客，不过处理渣滓还是绰绰有余。”

Lucas等得枯燥时其他人都在客厅里游荡。winwin和Yuta不知什么时候换了位置，前者睡得天昏地暗，后者一脸爱意地抚摸散落在自己腿上的凤凰柔软的头发，偶尔和Lucas的目光相撞都是杀气腾腾的短兵相接。  
值得一提的是由于填充新人员，Taeyong把Johnny和Ten强制性召回，现在他们就窝在沙发的另一边，猫人的躯体过分柔软而娇小，他缩成一个团在沙发角落睡觉，轻轻松松被Johnny的一边翅膀盖住，乍一看就像不存在一样。  
Taeyong看着这场面，叉着腰仿佛一个操心的妈妈那样叹了一口气。有谁能想到安全局里能力高精尖的变种人部队平时就是这样的呢？——除了睡觉，吃饭和做爱，其他事情都嫌累。  
Johnny和Taeyong的手机一齐响起通知铃声。Johnny吓得一下子翘起他的翅膀，Ten睡梦中忽然没了被子，不满地哼唧起来，直到Johnny重新把翅膀盖回去，顺带吻了他的额头才消停。  
Johnny和Taeyong一起打开手机阅读信息。Taeyong看得飞快，最后他把手机往沙发上一扣来环顾四周，winwin刚因为他强烈的手机提示音而不满地翻动了，这使日本人紧张地一动不动，生怕吵醒他的云彩。  
而Johnny高高地挑起他的眉毛。他几乎是锁上屏幕那一刹那也下意识地看向了winwin，搞得Yuta茫然地跟他对视，然后毫无兴趣的撇开眼。  
Kun终于从审讯室出来时被Lucas抱了个满怀。他整个人看起来很疲惫，但又散发着轻松的气息，仿佛被用新月照映的泉水洗涤过那样透彻了——对比刚见面时Taeyong总觉得有什么堵在Kun的心里。  
他还拖着白色的龙翅膀，但不知道刚刚在里面是用做什么，或许只是例行的情况了解。为此Lucas的醋缸已经要当场翻倒了，但接下来还有更劲爆的——Johnny不知道什么时候走过来挤进他俩中间，Ten已经醒了，正和winwin一起乖乖地坐在沙发上，目光紧紧追随着Johnny。  
“冒昧地问一句，你会飞翔，是吗？”Johnny无视Lucas直接这样问Kun，他知道搭理一些爱吃醋的伴侣（比如他的小猫咪和Kun的大狗狗）并不明智，最好的办法就是速战速决。  
Kun依然是笑着，是真心多了的笑：“是的，先生。”他顺便伸手去够Lucas的手来安抚他。  
“那么，我们希望能取得你的帮助。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
NCT地下基地。  
这里Mark是第一次来。地下密室被掩护得很好，据Taeyong说人类的炸弹都打不开，不过从来没得到过验证。通常地下室不需要使用。  
而现在他们在这里开会。  
Taeyong理所当然坐在主位。尴尬的事情很快发生了，由于小分队很久没有过加入新成员的例子，椅子严重缺乏，即使Xiaojun和Hendery例行不参加（而Ten吐槽他们只不过是在忙着谈恋爱），椅子依然少掉两把。  
Ten轻巧而熟练地跳到Johnny怀里。而Yuta顶着Taeyong和Taeil要吃人的目光拦腰把winwin搂起来，让他坐在自己腿上，然后满足地把下巴搁在winwin的肩膀上。  
Kun和Lucas表情古怪地坐到以这种方式空出来的两把椅子上。Kun尤其意外，他不断地打量winwin，从前认识的又矜持又怕生的弟弟居然交了这样一个男朋友，这让他迷惑至极。   
winwin在他连续的目光扫射下居然很快变红了，他甚至有点恼羞成怒地看了Kun一眼——在认识的哥哥面前他害羞得很快。  
Taeyong敲了敲桌子以引起注意，并且着重瞥了Haechan一眼。不要以为他没有看见，关于他和Mark现在偷偷在桌子底下牵手并且玩手指头这件事Taeyong一清二楚，并且实在疑惑为什么出去一趟他又失去一个可爱的弟弟——难道是任务魔咒？不过Mark还算个安慰，至少给了Taeyong拐回来一个弟弟的良好错觉。  
“孩子们，安全局告诉我，他们会为我们增添新人员。”Taeyong像个老年人一样把手机拿得远远的蹙起眉头看，并且这样概括。  
“新人员？”Taeil手里一直在转动的笔掉下来，Jungwoo却看起来很开心地直起了身子，像一只听话的大狗那样一脸期待地看着Taeyong，换回来一个温柔的摸头。  
Taeyong读邮件总是大喘气：“都是小孩子，我刚刚没看清楚资料………才20岁？”他后半句音调陡然升高，紧接着挠挠头，开始估算这两个未知的孩子跟Haechan一样皮的可能性有多大。  
Johnny给Ten顺毛，舒服的咕噜声压在猫人的喉咙里。他一边把翅膀尖递给Ten让他玩，一边试图捡起话题：“或许目前更重要的是人类研究室的问题。”  
他把自己的手机摆到桌子中间。同为替人类研究室工作过的人员，Johnny和Jaehyun、Doyoung都拥有秘密联系渠道。就在Taeyong被安全局通知新成员加入的同时Jaehyun向他发来一份求助。  
“这只小狼人已经被关半年多了……Jaehyun说他是特殊体，非常受重视，似乎具有特殊基因，只是能力还没有突出。”Johnny这样解释。为了增加同情心，Jaehyun甚至偷拍了一张Jeno的照片发过来，小孩歪着脑袋挠耳朵，炸开的尾巴却服帖地盘到身子前，弯成月牙的眼睛里全是可爱的光——不出意外惹出了毛绒控Taeyong一声被击中的感叹，连Ten作为可爱本体也激动地在Johnny怀里扭来扭去。  
Johnny一只手固定住不老实的Ten，另一只手把页面向下划，他看一眼捂着心口坐回椅子上的堕天使，带着笑意补充：“Doyoung说他再待下去就要长不高了，要知道狼人变形之后有两米多，他说他不想孩子以后自卑。”  
明显的准妈妈语气？winwin忽然笑出来，被一直盯着他的Yuta喜爱地吻了耳朵尖。他满脑子浮现中国式家长“孩子不能输在起跑线上”的理论——他没见过Doyoung，但是他由此肯定是个跟Taeyong一样操心的角色。  
Taeyong接住Johnny递过来的眼色，然后朝前抬了抬下巴。Johnny的意思是他不是领导人一直发话有些不好，但领导本人对此毫不在意，甚至示意他自己继续。  
于是Johnny客气地转向Kun。  
“所以我们希望能获得你的帮助……”Lucas很快哼了一声，被Kun温温和和的一眼看过去，居然立刻没了声音，还委屈地缓缓在椅子上缩成一团，像是甜筒上搁着的超大冰淇淋球。  
Johnny得到Kun的点头，继续说道：“人类研究所没有……不，现在不确定，不过防空系统要么没有，要么很差。”他换了个坐姿，把Ten从左腿换到右腿上。“小狼人需要换个笼子，他们已经获得了人类科学家的首肯，由于新笼子过大，这个过程必须在室外进行。我曾经是博士的助手，又救过Mark，Doyoung不让我去……不然目标太明显。”  
他抬起头看着Kun。  
“所以，不知道你能否做到，我们只有换笼子那一个瞬间把他救出来，人类研究所的防空很差，只要到空中他们就对我们无可奈何。”  
“那么把笼子连带他拎回来也没用？”Kun这样问。  
“没用。笼子打不开，Doyoung说笼子是合金加龙骨……”Johnny说到一半，忽然意识到什么，他在Kun逐渐扩大的笑容里瞪大眼睛。  
“嘿！龙骨！——你是条龙？哈？你能打碎龙骨是吗？”Kun的手指愉快地在桌子上敲击着，他被Johnny分贝过高的话语惹得一直笑，Lucas就默默地替他补上一句：“你们该不会以为龙打架的时候骨折都是自己不小心撞墙撞的吧？”  
Johnny过分激动，以至于他低下头捧起Ten的脸响亮地亲了他一口，导致桌子上的所有人，包括Lucas——都哄笑起来，Ten就像一只傲娇的猫那样佯装生气了，他凶巴巴地“嗷”了一嗓子，又很快因为大家善意而调侃的笑容而害羞了，偏偏又不能做什么，只能悲愤地在Johnny怀里胡搅蛮缠，拼命打滚——巴掌拍在身上就像小猫挠痒痒，反而又被逮着亲了好几下。  
“那么留给我们的机会就变多了……不论如何只要把那个小狼人带回来就行，不管是他还是装着他的笼子。”Johnny轻松极了，他两只长长的蝙蝠翅膀都在快乐地舒展，以至于左右的Taeil和Jungwoo和被翅膀尖戳得不堪其扰。  
“我…我有一个问题。”Mark怯生生地举起手。他另一只手还在桌子底下跟Haechan的牵在一起，刚刚Haechan试图把腿放到他腿上，导致他现在整个人还热乎乎的。  
Johnny隔着桌子朝他吹了个口哨表示肯定。而Mark显然是联想到获救第一天被蝠人翻来覆去当空中投球玩的场景，小幅度地颤抖了一下，脸色开始变红。  
但他说话仍尽量保持镇定：“我想问，除了狼人，或许，嗯，或许……”他结巴了，在思考他该怎么称呼Doyoung和Jaehyun。  
“或许我们也需要救出另两位？他们…他们属于间谍？不然他们为了伪装是不是要和我们打起来……”他越说越小声，因为Haechan开始不老实地摸他的大腿，Mark不得不两只手一齐放到桌子下面去阻止他。  
他们在桌子下面互相推搡，就像是在干什么不为人知的坏事，然而就在Mark边上的winwin坐在Yuta的大腿上往下望——小孩子打架罢了。他憋着笑转开头。  
Taeyong清了清嗓子，Mark和Haechan立即窘迫地停下来。不过Taeyong倒是对此表示理解——Johnny和Ten进入安全局时也刚陷入恋爱，而他们俩的腻歪程度要让人无法承受得多。  
“那么实际上需要三个飞行员？”Taeyong问出这个问题之后所有人头都大了。他们的数量乍一看很够，但是Taeyong作为能力者一般必须留在家里以守住基地，Johnny被明令禁止再次进行救援——再这样下去人类基地的士兵都能记住他的脸。  
Kun这时轻缓地发话了：“”我可以去。”  
Lucas小声地嘀咕：“这样人也不够。”他很快又放大了音量：“哥哥的伤还没好呢。”  
“没事——我能放大自己的形态，一次性两个应该在承受范围内。”Kun这样说着，目睹Lucas又无声无息地缩回去，开始仔细考虑出了这个门怎么安慰一下他的小朋友。  
那么还是要出动winwin。已经连着第三次任务了，虽然没有受伤但还是令Taeyong抱歉，他看向winwin，想表达一个队长的歉意，结果震惊地发现他们的乖乖崽这次居然没有认真听他们讲话，他看过去的时候winwin还在侧头跟Yuta说着什么，笑得很开心，苹果肌可爱又饱满地鼓起来。  
Taeyong发誓他一定要找机会再跟Yuta打一架。

人类研究所地上基地。  
天气很好。阳光灿烂到刺眼，这一日的天空似乎格外蓝，成团的云彩也飘得缓缓，从地上抬头望会拥有幸福的晕眩感。  
winwin和Kun展开翅膀，趴在基地外一处空地上。他们和Johnny的翅膀不同，由于厚度需要一个起飞点，就像直升飞机场一样。而不放心的Lucas变成影子，就那样滑进了基地里，做好在基地里进行杀戮的准备。通往家的逃跑路线上还有Yuta在接应——他随时会在他的云彩感到疲累时接替传递。  
本质都是心疼男朋友而已。  
Kun的恢复能力很快。才过了一天他前爪的龙鳞就几乎生长完全，翅膀上的擦伤也只能瞧出来指甲盖大小。这让winwin的愧疚感暂时减轻一点，尽管Kun早就安慰过他说这并不是他的错。  
应龙可以自由改变躯体的大小。现在为了能同时拎起两个人，Kun不得不变成一条巨龙，体型比winwin庞大了不止三倍。  
他们拍打着翅膀飞上天空。Johnny说过人类研究所的防空很差，他们需要飞到上空，然后在换笼子时俯冲下去，把三个变种人一起带走——这难度不小，但他们别无选择。  
如果Taeyong来会轻松很多。但据说数年前正是由于Taeyong出任务，NCT基地差一点被偶然经过的人类军队给端掉。安全局最后派其它小队增援，把人类军队赶杀殆尽，成功封锁了基地的位置，他们才不至于被迫搬家。  
从那以后堕天使再也不离开岗位。说实话算是辱没才能，因为Taeyong出任务百发百中，速战速决，没有人比他更快更狠，但为了基地不成为一片废墟，他被桎梏在这里，常年不参与打斗，仅此而已。  
Kun和winwin眯着眼睛辨认人类基地里的活动，一辆推车缓缓地从地下室被拖出来，车板上一个锃亮的金属笼，有一只什么动物正在里面焦躁地转圈。  
是Jeno。他的狼尾巴从笼子缝隙里伸出来耷拉着，耳朵已经能碰到笼顶。事实上他已经比同年的狼崽小了——不论怎样，被囚禁都会严重影响一只狼人的健康。  
Doyoung站在新的笼子边等待Jaehyun指挥着士兵把Jeno推过来。死老头拒绝了他们的邀请，不亲自来监督换笼子的过程，但是Doyoung坚信他现在就在一个什么地方监视着，Jeno太重要了——他不可能放心。  
不如亲自来监督，还方便杀人鲸小队的队员撕碎他。Doyoung这样恶劣地想。虽然注射缅甸蟒基因对他有一定好处，但他依旧恨透人类科学家的丧心病狂。  
推车在新笼子前停下。由于Jeno只听Doyoung和Jaehyun的话，所有士兵都紧急撤退——参照从前有的士兵试图取笑Jeno，结果被一个关在笼子里的还未成年的小狼崽一爪掏糊脸颊的案例，他们必须远离。  
“我带走这位先生和他手里的小狼，你去带走另一位先生。”Kun最后跟winwin确认目标。  
Jaehyun掏出博士给的钥匙，插进旧笼子门上的锁里。  
“走！”Kun这样低声叫着，他们立即收起双翼向下冲去。呼呼的风声从耳朵边掠过，Kun的鳞片和winwin的羽毛都是适合他们飞行的天生宝物。  
Jaehyun把Jeno从笼子里牵出来。以防万一他腰里别着两把西格绍尔小手枪，作为拥有鹰眼的狙击手，他随时准备点射所有附近的士兵。  
“我的上校，我想你需要快点走。”博士苍老的声音从广播器里传遍整个基地，导致几乎所有士兵的目光都集中在正慢吞吞带着小狼往Doyoung那去的Jaehyun身上。  
妈的，果然在看。Jaehyun和Doyoung同时在心里啐了一口。他们恨不得当面把痰吐在那老家伙脸上。  
一声龙吟穿破云层，带着不可忽视的压迫感向基地逼来。Kun今日展现的攻击性让winwin相信他那天对Mark真的只是手下留情。  
譬如现在，他仅仅用龙的咆哮就震晕了几个身体素质稍逊的特种兵。  
Kun的时速不知道达到多少了。他在要到达地面时迅速展开双翼缓冲，一直滑翔到Jaehyun和Jeno所在的位置，紧接着一爪一个就把他们都抓了起来，然后他把看起来能力强劲的Jaehyun甩到自己背上坐着，顺带偏过头一口咬碎了那个小笼子——龙牙的硬度显然可以和龙骨抗衡。  
四周的士兵很快开枪了，子弹像雨点一样朝他们射来。Kun尽管躯体庞大，但灵活得让人难以想象，他收束翅膀躲开两梭子弹，顺带还帮身后的winwin挡掉一些，然后朝地面怒吼——龙吟具有强烈的压力，这是上古血脉在神兽体内作用的结果。  
winwin把Doyoung抱起来之后Lucas已经绞杀了好几名士兵。他学着Kun那样让Doyoung趴到自己背上，蛇先生的尾巴下意识绕住他，这让双方都有安全感。  
Kun飞快地爬升，同时背上的Jaehyun在使用手枪射击。狙击手给Kun减少了不少麻烦——他爪子里可还抓着一只小狼人呢，不闹也不叫，弄得Kun怀疑自己是不是把他抓伤了。  
“操！”winwin突然很低声地骂了一句。Doyoung转头发现他的翅膀上滚动着几滴红色的液体。  
凤凰血。大批密集的子弹总有一发会命中，不知道哪个兵毫无章法的射击打中了凤凰的翅膀，由于羽毛颜色和血相近Doyoung根本分辨不出来伤口在哪，只能根据逐渐滴下的液体判断他是受伤了。  
“你还好吗？” Doyoung已经做好了被重新抓回去的准备，他从白大褂里掏出纱布和胶带试图简单地给他止血，遭到winwin的拒绝：“不，不用了，回去再说。”他被击中那一刹那严重地仄歪了一下，导致他爬升的速度慢了很多，而此时Kun已经飞到了云层之上，这证明Jaehyun和Jeno都安全了。  
博士出现在基地建筑的阳台上。winwin还在艰难地拍打翅膀，Lucas看见那个戴着科技眼镜的白胡子老头向着空中显眼的凤凰举起了一把步枪，似乎也是在瞄准医生——无论如何他想要干掉其中一个。  
枪响那一刹那Lucas没能成功扑到博士跟前。他知道凤凰是Kun多年的好友，虽然今天还在跟他因为各自的男朋友而瞪眼，Lucas还是紧闭着眼睛别开头去。  
一条粗壮的绿色藤蔓忽然拔地而起，顶破了人类基地院内的混凝土地砖，精准地挡住了所有射向winwin的子弹。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
子弹打进植物体内都是闷响，绿色的汁液喷溅开来，遮挡住地面枪手的视线。藤蔓如同鞭子一样发出破空的声音，winwin趁机飞出了危险区。  
“你是笨蛋啊，昀傻？”winwin只不过低了一下头，脑袋就挨了一击，他还没在心里骂完一个完整的shit，甚至没意识到听见的是中文，就被一只白嫩的爪子揪住脸颊。  
指甲带着尖儿，还是绿色的。喔——植物色的指甲。  
“Renjun？”winwin保持着空中悬停的姿势抬起头，耳朵指甲都尖尖的自然精灵用几乎看不见眼白的黑葡萄样眼睛瞪他，按在脸颊上的手捏了一把winwin的单边尖耳，然后朝他身后举起来。  
基地四周所有的树都开始飞出叶片，如同绿色的飞镖摩擦空气发出震悚的声音，砸雨点一样涌进基地里，平时被人类随意揪下蹂躏丢弃的树叶现在能划开人类的皮肤。  
精灵Renjun看起来很可爱。他的翅膀是蝴蝶样的，透明露光，树叶一样的脉络丝丝缕缕，带着汽油泼在地上那样的彩色光晕。他整个身体都小巧纤细，绿色的手链和脚链衬得他皮肤又细又白——精灵就是这样天然可爱。  
他推了一把winwin让他飞走去找Kun，然后抬起胳膊指挥他的植物朋友。巨大的藤蔓疯狂挥舞起来，扫倒了人类基地的一栋宿舍楼，砖块干脆利落地噼里啪啦往下掉，尘土飞扬，士兵们不得不咳嗽着躲开。  
winwin艰难地飞到Kun的跟前，后者把自己变得更大了，正拍打着翅膀等他。Jaehyun稳稳当当地坐在Kun的后背上，就像被胶水粘着那样纹丝不动。小狼已经完全变成了兽态，浑身的毛都像海胆一样炸开了，他乖乖缩在Jaehyun的臂弯里，眼睛紧紧闭着，尾巴也一动不动任由Jaehyun摸来摸去，这可真是个奇景——Doyoung从winwin背上被交接到Kun后背上的时候瞪大了他严重近视的眼睛：“他没咬你吗？”  
“他恐高了，亲爱的。”Jaehyun向Doyoung伸出一只手来接他，他说这话的时候完全没有替Jeno担心的意思，反而满脸都是幸灾乐祸——的确，这让他找到了以后训孩子的好办法。  
Doyoung的眼镜被之前一发擦过他脸前的子弹打掉了，他现在跟个瞎子没什么区别。他完全靠Jaehyun拉着他坐到Kun凸起的龙脊上，就算这样Doyoung依然能闻出来winwin身上的血腥气越来越浓。  
“你还好吗？凤凰先生？”Doyoung什么也看不清，只能对着Kun展开的翅膀上趴着的那一团红色这样喊，winwin只是回了一句没事就不再出声，高空的风把耳朵吹得嗡嗡响，他们不得不像吼猴那样互相大喊大叫。  
Renjun进行了一次破坏之后就觉得失去了兴致，更何况他还要去追赶越飞越远的Kun，于是他朝外挥挥手，藤蔓就开始往地下缩，有士兵企图抓住它，但被博士阻止了——顺着藤蔓并不能有什么线索，他们只会找到一棵丛林里活了好几百年的老树。  
Renjun飞行的速度很快。他仗着身轻体小迅速追上了大队伍，然后在Kun绿色的眼睛前停住以跟他打招呼：“嘿！Kun哥！”  
Jaehyun和Doyoung都好奇地看着Renjun，连Jeno也悄悄睁开他的淡红色眼睛，躲在Jaehyun的胳膊后打量他。精灵这种美丽又神奇的生物一般只存在于古老的传说里，虽然有变种人的记载但也极其稀少。  
Kun一边向前飞一边眨动他现在跟篮球一样大的眼睛，并且愉快地喷了一口云，白汽飘飘忽忽地飞向Renjun，后者咯咯地笑起来，在云雾里振动着翅膀转了个圈——小时候Kun就是这么逗他玩的。  
他们很快到达Yuta所在的位置。winwin流血的速度变慢了，他的愈合能力很快，所以只是看起来很苍白。  
而这足够让Yuta疯掉了，Kun这样想。与此同时winwin趴在他宽大的翅膀上虚弱地喊他。  
“哥，你把我放下去吧。”   
Jeno一听到下去这个词就不老实地挣扎起来，他扭来扭去，甚至弹出了爪子，连Doyoung摁着都没用。Jaehyun和Doyoung就像一对充分了解孩子的父母那样忍俊不禁，但显然把他放下去打扰人家的二人世界是不好的，Doyoung只能掐住小狼的后颈皮温和地哄他，语气温柔但手却毫不留情，并且尽量转移他的注意力，不让他关心越来越近的地面。  
Kun倾斜身体。他的翅膀从根部到尖越来越薄，这使winwin如同在一个传送带上一样，不需要用力就顺着Kun的翅膀滑了下去，被等在尽头的Yuta接住。  
winwin其实疼得要死。人类的子弹不是说着玩的，还好他们采用的是穿透型子弹，如果是爆炸型那么他现在会废掉一个翅膀。按理说他应该让Kun尽快带着他回到基地，好让Doyoung给他包扎，但他没有任何一刻比现在更想见到Yuta——他现在生理和心理都难受极了。  
而Yuta出乎意料的冷静，他居然没有像Kun想象中那样暴怒。winwin白着一张小脸滚到他臂弯里时他心疼地把眉头挤成一个疙瘩，由于翅膀无法收回，他兜着winwin的屁股把他转过来抱着，让他像树袋熊宝宝那样挂在自己身上。   
winwin的翅膀已经不再滴血了，但对血腥气尤为敏感的Yuta还是闻得一清二楚。  
winwin疼出一头细密的汗珠，刚刚还在反复说着没事的凤凰在Yuta抱住他的那一刻终于吸着鼻子哽咽了一声，像是受伤的猫咪终于被主人抱住那样。   
这一声让Yuta心都要碎了。  
“哦，宝贝，对不起，我应该陪着你去的……”  
“很疼是吗，宝贝？”  
而winwin只是委屈地摇头，然后把疼出的那点眼泪和额角的汗水都蹭在Yuta肩膀上。Yuta抱着他继续往前走，紧接着winwin忽然抬起头，把牙直截了当地磕到Yuta的嘴唇上。  
好吧，他的小凤凰只是想要一个安慰的吻。winwin白得跟纸一样的嘴唇让Yuta心脏抽搐了，于是他温柔地叼住winwin的嘴巴来吻他，按照winwin会喜欢的方式，不带任何掠夺性地跟他交换黏糊糊的亲吻，直到两片嘴唇被折腾得至少恢复了粉色。winwin显然只是单纯想要一个安慰。所以他更加乖巧地重新趴回Yuta身上，只是时不时还会轻轻地抽噎一下，Yuta就像哄一个孩子一样不停摸他的脖颈和羽毛。  
Yuta抱着winwin，看起来不费任何力气地走着。血腥气锲而不舍地在他的鼻尖绕来绕去，他用膝盖想都知道那群蠢兵是怎样慌里慌张地大面积扫射——导致他的小宝贝疼成这样。  
他眼睛里的红光闪着，隐隐地聚缩成一个深色的点。

NCT地上基地。  
Renjun自从看见Yuta之后就感受到了和Kun一样的冲击，尤其是Kun没有完全起飞时，他坐在Kun的翅膀上看见winwin朝Yuta撒娇的画面，他简直不能相信那是他从小玩到大的凤凰哥哥。  
不过很快他就被迫让他的winwin哥哥也重新认识了自己一把。他们在基地门口等着，Yuta非常快，跟Kun只有十分钟的时差，到达大门口时winwin已经疲惫得眼睛都要闭上了，只是凭着意志没有立即睡过去。  
他们推开基地建筑的门时所有人都聚集在客厅里。Lucas已经一个人回来了，他们正呈一种标准斑马对敌的方式把一个什么人围在圈里——屁股朝外，脸朝内。  
“Renjun啊——”Jungwoo一直在吃，他刚刚把一大块布朗尼塞进嘴里，并且把里面掺杂的核桃咬得咯吱咯吱响，眼前就飞快地闪过去一个影子，精准地朝一只脚刚跨进门的Renjun扑过去。他惊愕地鼓着腮帮子抬起头——携着SM安全局工作证和调遣协议书来报道的Jaemin刚刚还乖巧地坐在沙发上任由他们打量，这个漂亮弟弟瞧着可爱极了，问什么说什么，长长的睫毛惹人爱，连喝茶都一小口一小口。  
而他现在毫无形象地就这么朝门口扑过去。Jungwoo甚至忘记嘴里塞满的食物，他指着门口试图说话，喷出来的的黑色点心屑让他低下头和Taeyong同时发出一种痛苦的声音，坐在他身边的Taeil努力吞咽着刚刚Jungwoo塞过来的一小块布朗尼就给他带来的腻歪感，伸出手去自然而然地接住剩下的碎屑，并且只是由衷地佩服Jungwoo吃甜食的能力。  
winwin扭着头眼睁睁瞧着Renjun被Jaemin抱住且热情地蹭来蹭去，他认真地打量了好久Jaemin的大眼睛和长睫毛，然后转过来狐疑地瞅了一眼Yuta的脸，把Yuta盯得快要下意识举起双手表示无辜。  
他合理怀疑这孩子是不是Yuta的私生子，不然为什么连粘人的方式都一样。  
Jungwoo终于抻着脖子，像一只卡住嗓子的灰冠鹤那样咕咚一声把甜点咽下去。整个客厅的大人们都带着一种复杂的表情看着两个刚满二十的孩子当着他们的面来了一个奔放响亮的见面吻，在Renjun的脸蛋儿憋得通红的情况下——除了Doyoung，因为他什么都看不清。  
他们花了很长时间才互相介绍认识完毕。Taeyong从来没觉得客厅里这么拥挤过，他以前不需要花名册这个东西，甚至在局长给他准备的时候明确地对此呲之以鼻，现在他总算明白了局长的用意。  
Jaemin乖孩子的表象就这样迅速崩塌了。Renjun因为牵挂winwin而直接从安全局出发去了人类基地，并且拒绝Jaemin可怜兮兮要跟着去的请求，派他带着各种必要的文件和身份证明先来报道。Taeyong承认他一开始也被Jaemin漂亮的眼睛漂亮的睫毛甚至漂亮的外交辞令给迷惑了，他在Jaemin被问到口味问题时只感觉到一丝不对劲——毕竟每天都要灌入苦咖啡的孩子显得可不太正常。  
而winwin的受伤让Taeyong对Yuta瞪了眼睛，事实上好几个人都是——Yuta只是默默地把winwin往他的房间里抱，小凤凰珍贵又惹人喜爱，作为男朋友没有保护好他的确是个失职的行为，遭到各个家长的怒视也属于正常事件。  
Jaehyun牵着什么都看不清的Doyoung跟随他们，Jeno被Johnny和Ten暂时接手，他还没有从恐高的晕眩里缓过来，因此Ten摸他皮毛的时候并没有遭到任何反抗——尽管Jaehyun已经叮嘱了他很凶，并且犬科和猫科之间存在天然的排斥力。  
Doyoung需要的眼镜太过特殊，了解情况之后Taeyong就向安全局申请制作一副新的眼镜，不过或许需要半个月才能完成，甚至更久。这说明在此之前Doyoung有很多事情不得不依靠Jaehyun来做，Jaehyun则对此满意极了，写在脸上的那种得意——Doyoung平时总是一副精明的样子，只有在做爱的时候会暴露一点示弱的行为，而这明显远远不够——Jaehyun享受他难得的依赖，只有这种时候才表明他的蛇先生是一个真真正正的有情感的变种人，而不是一直被当做工具、必须负起很多责任的医生。  
归根到底是人类研究所的气氛过于压抑。Doyoung每天经手很多变种人，有的是例行体检，有的是逃跑反抗被抓从而受伤，有的是不堪虐待导致休克从而送过来被强制性打营养剂……总之除了已经逃出来的Mark和Jeno，再没有变种人在这种环境下还能保持活力，每一个都死气沉沉，了无生机，每天被这种情绪包围的医生又怎么可能会好呢？  
不过Jaehyun相信，接下来的所有时间足够他让Doyoung恢复状态——路还长着呢。

“所以，你是闪电人？”  
winwin趴在床上，耷拉下受伤的那只翅膀方便Doyoung眯着眼睛凑近给他处理伤口，在被拔掉伤口周围的几根羽毛时蹙着眉头这样问拘谨地站在他床边的Jaemin，就像一个不放心的家长。  
哦，拘谨他个大头鬼——winwin在突然发现Jaemin一直搂着Renjun的腰时这样想。  
“是的，哥哥。”Jaemin学着Renjun这样叫winwin，他笑起来像一只多情的水蜜桃，单看脸winwin甚至觉得他才该是下面那个。毕竟当年的东北精灵无聊时整天拿着板砖和空啤酒瓶子扔来扔去，绿色的玻璃碎片到处都是，跟他和Kun一起玩的时候让一棵树用藤蔓就这样把他俩捆住了，最后连那棵可怜的树自己都解不开Renjun指挥他打的结，只能被强制性掰断。  
不过看起来他是想反了。Doyoung开始用消毒水清洗winwin的伤口，他从牙缝里抽气，然后毫不犹豫地掐起Yuta的大腿来试图转移痛苦，并且盯着Renjun：“你们怎么认识的？”  
Jaemin看起来小心翼翼，甚至有点畏缩。显然来之前Renjun已经告诉了他winwin哥哥的重要性，他像个刚上门的女婿那样紧张，不过winwin显然没有Taeyong那样岳父心理严重，他只是单纯好奇，仅此而已。  
“嗯……就是你来这里之后，他被安全局抓回来了，放到我这里关着。”Renjun说话的时候Jaemin就侧过脸含情脉脉地盯着他看，并且把目光逐渐移动到他开开合合的嘴唇上——winwin和Yuta都注意到了这一点，前者开始担忧Renjun的清白，后者则认为Jaemin是个有趣的孩子。  
“哈，罪犯和狱警？你们这是什么经典的毛片情节？”winwin挑起眉头这样说，果然Renjun的脸又憋红了，Jaemin的表情让Yuta明白他们肯定很早就已经做过了他和winwin做过的事情，而Doyoung趴在床边，这句话使他被口水呛了个半死。  
“嘿，医生！别把口水喷到我翅膀上，好吗？”winwin语气开心地提醒他，事实上Doyoung已经给他喷洒了药粉，不过逗孩子的快乐已经让他忘记了疼痛。  
winwin很快看向Jaemin。  
“那么，你，对，就是你，”他把Jaemin从沉迷Renjun侧脸的漩涡里拖出来。  
“你是怎么看上他的？”winwin的语气让Renjun不爽地捏了捏拳头——显得他像是没有优点值得看上一样。  
Jaemin的笑容扩大了。但是他看了一眼Renjun征求他的意见，后者懒洋洋地靠到Jaemin身上：“说吧——反正当初这个问题我也问过，为这个答案我有一周没理他。”  
Doyoung也终于挺直了身子，Jaehyun在给他捶腰。  
“嗯，Renjun的本质是植物。”Jaemin扭捏地这样开头，winwin嗯了一声表示赞同，自然精灵可以变成很多种植物，他和Lucas性质差不多，本质上都不能被称为人。  
“我一开始不能够控制自己身上的电流，没人愿意接触我。”Jaemin说得情真意切，winwin差点以为他要说出一个什么煽情的故事，但Renjun比想象中的还要不耐烦，他掐住Jaemin的嘴巴：“你怎么磨磨唧唧——”  
他认真地看着winwin：“嘿，就是因为我是植物，哥，我可以自由导电……你明白吧？只有我被他操的时候不会被电流打晕过去——仅此而已！”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
Renjun不大愿意回忆跟Jaemin的初次见面，但winwin这样问了总会勾起一点记忆。  
嗯，而他只想说一句话。  
他要是个女精灵，一定会未成年先怀孕。  
他们第一次见面的地点和时间都不怎么愉快。彼时Renjun承受着winwin哥哥调到小分队和自己莫名其妙被摁进地下监狱当狱警的烦躁，翅膀都蔫了吧唧地揪成片片，一身警服也不怎么好好穿，里头衬衫开得挺大——监狱在地底下，闷得慌。  
狱长不管他。看久了犯人，警察也开始叽叽歪歪，只不过变种人在安全局一般不会关太久，永远出不来的都是些杀自己人的，叫人恨得牙根都痒痒，恨不得拿警棍天天抽两下。  
Jaemin就是这样忽然被押送进来的。他没戴手铐，两个人高马大的白皮肤押送官光拿着木头的棒球棍驱赶他往里走，一直把人怼到腰上挂了一大堆钥匙的Renjun跟前。  
“嘿兄弟，上头要准备的特制狱房准备好了吗？”  
“嗯？哦，准备好了——”  
他把手往腰带里伸，好掏那把千金万贵的木头钥匙。那间狱房全是木头做的，连锁都是。而且狱长叮嘱Renjun每天必须用干燥机烘至少一遍。  
“进去吧。” Renjun去扯Jaemin的胳膊，这个犯人见到他第一面就偷偷瞟他敞开的衣领子，并且舔了好几把嘴唇。头毛骚粉色的，实在是亮瞎他看惯绿色良好护眼植物的眼睛，不过长得倒还行——比winwin哥更具扮演狐狸精的潜质。  
“别碰他，兄弟。”那个白人比Renjun高了不止一个头，他拿棒球棍拨开他要触碰Jaemin的手，语气里带着劝告又有点儿傲慢，不过还算礼貌，不然Renjun会立即一拳送他一个熊猫眼。“他是个电人，而且现在还没学会怎么自由控制电流，时不时就会连累别人，更何况，你不知道，哦天哪——”  
Renjun看着这个身高近一米九的押送官露出日本的双马尾少女看见蟑螂爬过脚背都不会露出的惊恐表情，并且在心里卡一口唾沫恶心巴拉地喷出去。  
“他明知道自己的能力，还参加泳池派对！”身高和声音不成正比的押送官。他几乎是尖着嗓子拿棍子头狂戳Jaemin的肩膀，把他一直怼进监狱里，然后用脚踹上门，木头吱吱嘎嘎到Renjun在心里给他写好了赔偿公物的小报告。  
“你知道你跳下泳池那一瞬间让我们的记忆消除异能人忙活了多久吗？那池子里除了你至少还有他妈的十七八个人类——行行好吧，少往湿漉漉的地方去！”  
神经病。  
Renjun这样看着他们离去的背影，学着凤凰哥哥翻了个顶天的大白眼。他回头发现Jaemin乖乖地盘腿坐在监狱的床上对着他笑，甜丝丝的，像一只甩着尾巴的雪豹崽。  
是个还没学会怎么控制能力的可怜小孩儿罢了。  
不过Renjun很快就抛弃了这个想法。  
他们搞到一起的时间很快，也就半个月。Renjun被上头勒令给Jaemin每天送饭，连半个月一次的例行打扫卫生都要他亲自进去做——精灵看起来瘦弱但是能力强大，并且比常人更会引导电流，比较安全。  
Jaemin还带着安全局后来赶制出的手铐和脚镣，都是采用不导电的特殊材料制成。他的头不停地跟着Renjun在走，不知疲倦地转来转去，直到一直被看着的精灵在他面前站定，朝他瞪起眼睛：“你看什么？”  
Jaemin扑闪着小扇子一样的睫毛朝他伸出一个拳头，Renjun狐疑地张开手掌去接。  
他后悔了，他早该记得的。  
电流从Jaemin的手指尖一直滑进精灵的身体里。如果是普通人或者是其他变种人一定会当场晕过去顺带受伤——但他没有——不过也够丢人的了。  
他这辈子不会让第三个人知道他被电得腿一软趴进了Jaemin的怀里，而且脸正正好好他妈的怼到Jaemin的裤裆上。  
故意的，绝对是故意的。  
谁叫他带着脚镣还故意叉开腿坐。  
Jaemin还带着束缚他行动的东西，但是显然这不是问题，他只是在Renjun像一只土拨鼠那样一脸震惊愤怒地抬起头时，用他的低音炮没头没脑地说了两句话。  
“哥哥，你好漂亮。”  
“我能上你吗？”  
Renjun在心里用东北话问候遍Jaemin全家。（为什么不是他黄仁俊上他？）他还在情绪的余韵里晃荡，这个粉头发的变态（在他心里已经上升成变态了）就捧住他的小脸蛋，撅着嘴要来亲他，和头发一样粉嫩的嘴唇。  
上帝，哦不，玉皇大帝啊。  
“你是个什么……我操！”Renjun剧烈的挣扎和喉咙里没说完的“变态”被又一下电流给击垮了，来得这么是时候，他浑身都被那通电弄软了，手紧紧抓着Jaemin的裤腰带，差点把他拽成光屁股。  
他就这样被亲了，很简单。Jaemin像个皮肤饥渴症一样一口一口探索他脸上的皮肤，连睫毛都要吻一吻，最后挪到嘴巴，就像是发掘了桃花仙境，咬着不停地舔，还要把舌头伸进精灵的嘴里去。  
Renjun被电到没力气骂这个臭小子，幸亏特殊监狱是单独建造，周围没有犯人，不然他平时的威严要往哪立。  
他马上要被抱起来的时候意识到不对劲，开始扭动着挣扎，并且质问Jaemin：“操——你是不是已经学会怎么控制电流了？嗯？”  
之后的这个事情可以讲给winwin哥哥听，不过他或许只会大骂Renjun没出息。  
因为Jaemin把他放躺在自己的单人囚犯小床上，只是说了第三句话，尽管跟他的质问文不对题：“我很大的，哥哥不要试一试嘛？”  
铁了心要上他。  
而Renjun听到这句话就很没出息地立即放弃抵抗。并且他揪着Jaemin的劣质罪犯条纹服的领子主动凑上去舔了他的喉结，那玩意在他嘴里很明显地咕咚咕咚动了两下。  
Jaemin自己找到Renjun腰里的钥匙开了手铐和脚镣。然后他把钥匙扔到狱房的角落，把手铐撇到一边。  
精灵的翅膀早就缩了个七七八八。他身材那样小巧，警服的腰带收束得他像只细腰蜜蜂，Jaemin带着甜甜的砂糖一样的笑容抽掉警服的皮带，然后弯折起来，用那个圈儿拍了拍Renjun的脸颊。  
Renjun在这个动作里看出点性虐待的老手气质。他满脸怀疑地盯着Jaemin认真地解他的扣子，安全局给狱警设置的警服和其它兵都不大一样，宽肩窄腰的设计，连审讯室那个五大三粗的哥们都能被收出一种精英气质来，更何况是身材娇小的精灵。  
他被像一颗卷心菜那样扒开，漂亮的锁骨，瘦削的腰和白嫩的大腿根全暴露在监狱潮湿闷热的空气里，Jaemin毫不掩饰地盯着他咽了一大口口水：“哥哥真的好漂亮。”  
监狱的衣服质量太差了。Jaemin脱掉上衣，隔着裤子把顶出一大块的性器送进Renjun手里时满意地看到精灵的脸红了，耳朵也是，都快变成尖尖的红辣椒。  
Renjun明白他的意思，所以他虽然红着脸，但手却十分自觉地揉起那块地方，监狱的衣服很粗糙，热度从里面一直透出来，Jaemin因为Renjun里外不一的反应而兴奋了，他喘着粗气俯下身来亲他，电流从嘴唇出去，Renjun立刻重重地抽了一口气：“你烦不烦……”  
Jaemin充耳不闻。他从嘴唇一直亲到锁骨，手按在精灵的大腿上又捏又揉，手法太老道，不像个未成年。  
精灵是神奇的生物。Renjun在他叼住一边的乳头时立刻发出一声带着钩子的呻吟，绿色的尖指甲一下子扣到Jaemin的后背上。后者用舌头去濡湿抚慰那点可爱的红色，然后忽然用力吸了一口。  
精灵像只小狐狸那样惊叫了一声，细溜溜的腰一扭就想跑，被单手就抓回来摁住，Jaemin继续他的动作，咬住乳尖轻扯拉拽，另一边用手色情地揉着，他狠狠地吮了第二口的时候Renjun的汗已经滴滴答答地淌下来，声音也微弱了不少：“你他妈……快点……一会有巡逻的……”  
植物是水做的。Jaemin这样想。Renjun身上不停地在出汗，穴口也一片湿漉漉，Jaemin觉得还没做什么，他就已经要不行了，当他把手指捅进精灵的后穴时感受到了异于常人的灼热和紧致，于是他坏心眼地又放了一波电流。  
“嗯啊！你烦死了你他妈能不能不玩这个……啊——！啊！”他被钻进身体里的电流搞得一塌糊涂，更何况Jaemin还在他身体里用手指刮蹭，抠挖敏感的肉壁，很快他就被几根手指插射了，两条腿大敞着，没有力气去夹Jaemin的腰，而他自己的腰还在抽搐。  
Renjun透过模糊的眼帘看见Jaemin把自己的裤子脱掉，却不是要直接进来，而是跪在床上往前挪。  
阴茎直接怼到嘴唇上的时候Renjun还是选择张开嘴含住了它。尽管他明白就算拒绝眼前这个装无辜的小孩儿他也会乖乖退回去。他张着嘴努力吞进去一部分，舌头贴着突起的脉络软乎乎地滑动，嘴唇憋得通红泛着水光，裹挟着性器一动一动，生理泪终于滑下来。Jaemin看着他，笑得特别漂亮，但身下却一直往口腔深处顶，Renjun严重怀疑他有什么隐藏的虐待倾向——他都要被呛着了。  
Renjun用力含了一口之后往后撤，水光潋滟的眼睛被泪水充斥从而一片模糊，他算是卖力地像吃棒棒糖那样连续舔吸了嘴里过大的性器一段时间，亮晶晶的液体从嘴角不受控制地流出来，而Jaemin终于舍得放开他，他从Renjun的嘴里拔出来，然后俯下身子。  
“哥哥好乖。”Jaemin这样低着嗓子在他耳朵边说话。Renjun的意识都快涣散了，但顶在穴口的异物感让他不能完全放松下来。  
Jaemin上床的方式绝对和他漂亮的脸蛋成反比，真的。  
由于润滑的液体很多他一口气就能捅进去。Renjun尖叫了一声，手揪紧了身下的床单。Jaemin非常用力地顶进去，接着抽到快离开的地步，又恶狠狠地往里撞。他嘴上在温柔地亲吻他的小精灵，腰却不停止，又准又狠地抽插着，保持着高频率一直到Renjun哭喊着射出来，指甲把Jaemin的后背挠成地图，在高潮的余韵里可怜兮兮地抽噎，得到Jaemin怜惜的吻。  
“你，你混蛋……”  
Jaemin显然没想到欺负过头了会是这个样子，明明刚才还怼天怼地操爹操妈地骂他，现在就软成了娇弱的狐狸崽。  
“好好好，我混蛋，对不起哥哥，乖，不哭了哦……”Jaemin用头在Renjun的颈窝里蹭，撒娇加哄人一条龙配套，语气比Renjun还要娇气。后者被哄了一会倒是平静了一些，只是又不老实地扭了一下腰——Jaemin的性器还埋在他身体里，而且并没有射。  
Jaemin又开始缓缓地抽动，Renjun咬着嘴唇像小狐狸发情一样弱弱地哼哼，他彻彻底底乖下来，眼睛湿漉漉的，可怜地看着撑在他上方的Jaemin，后穴收缩着把肉棒往里吸，白嫩的腿一点点磨蹭着缠到Jaemin的腰上。  
“呜……嗯，嗯…嗯…”Renjun小声地喘着，Jaemin为了他不生气，只是放慢速度操他，但这显然不够，又麻又痒的空虚感从身体内部一直钻出来，他自己很快就忍不住了，扭着腰去迎合，嗫嚅着催他：“你快一点…”  
Renjun的脸蛋全红了。但Jaemin偏偏装作听不见：“哥哥说什么？我听不见，要大声一点啊？”  
“你快一点！”小精灵恼羞成怒地喊出来，并且掐了一把Jaemin的胳膊。紧接着就被一个深顶弄得差点晕过去，Jaemin不轻不重地拍了一把他软乎乎水蜜桃一样肉感十足的臀肉，就感知到Renjun收缩得更紧了。  
“哥哥不要那么紧张，快把我夹断了。”他这样说着，再次挺着腰狠狠来了一下。  
“啊！我能，我能不紧张吗，呜……一会有巡逻……”  
“那样正好啊，让他们都看看哥哥是我的。”  
“不要……”想象的画面带来的羞耻感让Renjun哭得更凶了，他呜咽着抓住Jaemin的胳膊，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，然后被温柔地吻去。  
“哥哥，我要用力了哦。”  
“你别……啊！啊！轻一点，轻一点！啊！”Jaemin把Renjun抱起来，然后堪称凶猛地插进去，液体黏糊糊地流淌，被肉体的拍打搞得拉起丝，还有更多滴滴答答地落下来，一直流到Renjun的小腿上。Jaemin没说谎，他大得简直让Renjun有了会被捅穿的错觉，每一次抽插都准确无误磨过他的敏感点。  
Renjun的嘴已经合不上了。他爽得直叫，声音越来越大，毫不考虑是否会被别人听见，口水从张开的嘴角流出来，舌头也软乎乎地收不回去，被Jaemin带着桃花盛开般的笑容叼住吮吸，响亮的水声和囊袋拍打臀部的声音交织盘旋在狱房里。  
他已经被操得连说话的力气都没有了。在这时Jaemin突然带着坏笑狠狠地往里顶，顺带也把一股电流放了出去。  
“啊罗渽民——！啊！”Renjun像小奶狐狸一样黏腻地哭叫了一声，并且直接用中文叫了他的名字。他绷紧腰射了，电流直接被送进穴内，刺激得他挺着腰不受控制地抽搐，浑身上下一抖一抖，一大股透明滑腻的液体从后穴喷出来，沾湿了大腿根。Renjun不停地颤抖着，Jaemin还在啃咬他的乳尖，上下夹击的快感让他眼前发白，电流从尾椎骨一直麻上大脑，湿热的穴口拼命地收缩，夹得还在进出的Jaemin喘出粗气：“哥哥要我射在里面吗？”  
他本来没抱太大希望，没想到精灵真的抽噎着勾住他的脖子，音调又软又委屈，说出来的话却让Jaemin小腹一紧。  
“要……”  
他张开泪眼朦胧的眼睛去找Jaemin的嘴唇，像一只脆弱的猫那样乖顺地贴上去蹭。  
“要射进来……反正也怀不了孕。”  
操。  
最后几下Jaemin像发了疯一样顶进去，Renjun抓挠着他的肩膀啊啊地尖叫，一边哭一边咳嗽，紧接着就被毫不留情地灌满，液体的入侵感让他羞耻地闭上眼睛。  
他们拥抱着互相亲吻，身上的汗水交融在一起，Jaemin叼着Renjun的耳朵含含糊糊地说话。  
“警官，这把枪用着还顺手吗？”  
Renjun通红着脸，他没有力气抬手，就用头顶了顶Jaemin的下巴来表示不满。脸上的泪痕还乱七八糟，他靠着Jaemin的肩膀闭上眼睛，过了好久好久才蹦出一句软绵绵的话。  
“顺手啊………以后就征用了，期限不定哦。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
“所以呢？我们是要抽空回去看看是吗？”  
Xiaojun两只手都被社团宣传单占满。天快黑了，他正和男朋友停留在校外只有几盏路灯的小巷子里，手机被Hendery用左手拿着放在他耳朵边，另一只手举着热气腾腾的蜂蜜华夫饼往Xiaojun嘴边送。后者敷衍地咬掉一个尖尖，在看见Hendery坚持着，几乎要被烫到面部扭曲的时候又追加一口大的。  
Taeyong才想起来联系他们。分队人数骤然暴涨，显然队长认为两个外派人员应该回来和新成员认识。  
“是的……嗯，如果你们有空的话。”  
晚风把传单吹得呼啦啦响，被Taeyong敏锐地察觉。  
“如果你们忙也可以不那么着急，嗨，毕竟你们不是那么闲，听winwin说你们还要做很多事情——我不怎么了解人类的教育系统。”  
是的，比如这一堆被在外聚餐的学姐们临时塞过来的社团宣传单。Xiaojun再三保证会找一个时间回去才挂掉电话，紧接着他叹了一口长长的气，侧过身让Hendery把手机塞进他裤兜里。  
“一条龙，一个暗影人，精灵……”Xiaojun把传单都放到Hendery手里，接手那只散发强烈热度的华夫饼。他耸动鼻子，好把马上滑落的眼镜请回正位，嘟嘟囔囔地数着Taeyong为了勾起他们回去的兴趣而数出的几个中国籍变种人。  
他又咬了一口饼，鼓着腮帮子像一只藏匿食物的仓鼠那样转过身看着Hendery：“Taeyong说新来了个医生。”  
Xiaojun对中国籍变种人没什么过大的反应，他只是在意那个医生，目前分队里唯一的、真正意义上可以治疗生理问题的医生。  
“我没事——副作用而已，最近已经不明显了，不是吗？”Hendery像看自己圈养的小宠物那样不自觉翘着嘴角，然后把所有传单都压到一只手上，腾出手去抹Xiaojun嘴角的残渣。  
Hendery因为吞食基因药品而获得超强的听力，但那支还未完全研究透彻的液体给他带来了严重的副作用，他的情绪就跟欧洲西部曲曲折折的海岸线一样不稳定，除了Xiaojun外他随时会对任何人发火，又在下一秒恢复出一个迪士尼王子一样俊美的笑容。  
这带来的后果可不仅仅是Hendery在学校论坛的校草选拔里票数大跌这样的小事。Xiaojun比任何其他小分队的人都清楚人类社会的法则，Hendery的不稳定情绪使他无法长期在任何群居动物（比如人类）里良好生存，或者说，好吧，他只有在Xiaojun身边才不会像个植物大战僵尸里的火爆辣椒。  
Xiaojun因为他无所谓的语气而皱眉了，不过依然坚持着：“回去之后看一看。”他隐藏在镜片后的眼睛努力恶狠狠地瞪自己的伴侣：“要是治不好你怎么陪我毕业？”  
不得不说Xiaojun很会寻找让Hendery妥协的点——他对别人怎么看自己无所谓（是一个变种人健康的想法），但是他的宝贝绝对不能一个人孤独地在大学里为了各种事情四处奔忙，这是基本法则。  
“那么就回去再说——喔！”最后一口食物差点被撞出来，七八岁的小男孩从Xiaojun背后跑过，莽撞粗鲁地擦过他的肩膀，半点犹豫都无，头也不回地逃命一般继续奔跑。  
Hendery听见金属和裤兜搭扣摩擦的声音。现在是晚上，没有哪个家长会心大到放心让一个小孩单独跑出来玩。他当机立断，接住被撞懵的Xiaojun，然后扔下传单就追了上去。

泰国，林查班港。  
现在是夜晚。月亮不怎么好看，薄薄的海雾升腾着，皎白的光从云层里稀稀拉拉掉出来，船只拨水发出哗啦啦的声音，岸上东倒西歪挤着一些人，大多衣衫褴褛。  
“嘿，Jisung，要烟吗？”  
被叫的男孩顶一头金色乱毛，棒球服灰扑扑的，但还算干净。他像个无家可归的花栗鼠那样孤独地蜷缩成一团坐在港口的石台阶上，就如同是从地里突兀冒出来的一个什么东西，小地精之类的。  
身后是着急上船的旅人，试图伺机偷渡的无证客，大包小包的打工仔，闹哄哄一片，夹杂婴孩饥渴的哭叫和凌乱不清的泰语，亚洲人的面孔拥挤而纷乱。  
他把头从破洞裤露出的膝盖中间抬起来。  
同伴咧着嘴，摊开的黑黢黢的手掌里只有一根烟，纸包的，很普通，很细——他似乎也不算做是同伴。  
Jisung只是想要找到一个偷渡回国的机会，他在泰国听说了那个隐秘的变种人基地，但他又孤独又难受，关心的也不是什么变种人团结到一起这样烂大街的标语，他只是想找一个能好好睡觉的地方。  
而这个人会讲韩语又会讲泰语，两种都熟练到Jisung分不清他到底是哪国人，他就像是会读心术一样在大街上拦住Jisung，并且表示他有一个机会偷渡。  
理由蹩脚而拙劣，船长要求够人数才会走——有谁偷渡还要计算人数？  
Jisung盯着那根烟，然后终于用两根手指把它夹起来。紧接着身边的位置就被一屁股挤住：“尝尝，没事的，我知道你没成年，不过他，他们——”他露出一口黄牙，指着港口像黄鼠狼一样挨挨挤挤的很多小群体，少年人的身躯，神情却沧桑无比的那些人。  
“他们可都没成年，早就学会在我这买大麻了……嘿——别担心！这可是普通的烟！我还没热情到舍得给你那东西的地步！”  
Jisung眯着眼睛作势要往嘴里放的时候清晰听见身边这个人抑制不住的激动起来的呼吸。他突然把烟撤出来，在同伴骤然垮下去的表情里挤出个笑：“一会上了船再抽。”  
“我会找你借火。”Jisung聪明地这样吊着话。同伴再不满也只能强装无谓，不痛不痒地假笑着擂他肩膀一拳，站起身深一脚浅一脚朝那些正在吞云吐雾的地方走过去。  
Jisung照样把头低回去，烟在他过大的手里显得像根小牙签。  
他的确未成年，而且他从来不抽烟。天知道他刚才也只是努力镇静，如果不是闻到的味道过于熟悉，他说不定真的会因为好奇而咬住，而到时候就算不点燃也没用。  
Jisung埋着头把腿分开，双手掐着烟放到自己投下的阴影里。他眯着眼睛，找到粘合点之后撕了半天才扯开一点烟皮，有些褐色的烟丝零散地飘落，期间因为一贯的手抖掉了好几次，最终他勉强算是完整地剥开了那根烟的外衣。  
烟丝是一小团，味道很香，颜色深浅不一，这没什么，Jisung想很多男人大概都喜欢它点燃时的美妙，甚至被口水浸透和牙齿咀嚼的感觉。  
他用一根手指轻轻拨开那些烟丝。细小的白色粉末沿着纸外壳被折磨出的褶皱静悄悄滑动，就像是沙漏一样无声无息。Jisung凑近闻了闻，味道更明显了。  
他甚至诚惶诚恐了。Jisung认为自己一个无家可归的只会打架的变种人不需要得到这种“待遇”，为了控制他不惜大动干戈采用这东西——纯度很高，他闻得出来，因为养父当初就不知疲倦地抽这个，偶尔直接把针管捅进自己的手臂，不久就涕泗横流——当着不满十岁的Jisung的面。  
这味道很熟悉，养父因为贩卖毒品和吸毒而被警察叔叔们抓走的时候，他第一次对养子打开的房间门上都满是这种味道。   
“Jisung——马上开船了——”  
他受惊地抖了一下，收起手指把那些乱七八糟的东西一齐握紧。

“拿出来。”  
Hendery冷着表情的时候很可怕，由于脸过于立体，就像是没有情感的石头雕塑。他当然比那个挂着鼻涕的小男孩跑得快，不久他就粗暴地揪着小孩的后衣领回来，黝黑的小拳头打在腿上如同挠痒痒。  
Hendery一脚踩过他刚刚扔到地上并且散成孔雀尾巴的一打传单，伸手直接了当开始扒小孩的裤子。而Xiaojun看着那些好不容易设计出来的传单，开始考虑给学姐们重画一份得到原谅的几率有多大。  
刚才还揣在Xiaojun裤兜里的手机从男孩的裤腰里露出来，然后被Hendery拨开，啪嗒一声掉到地上，钢化膜边磕出蜘蛛网样的裂痕。  
“好了，”Xiaojun愣了一秒，他不怎么心疼手机，但Hendery还在继续扒，他跟孩子黑白分明的眼睛对视，试图阻止男朋友粗鲁的动作。“既然拿到了就让他走吧。”  
Hendery明显是掏到了什么，男孩的眼睛里迅速浮出泪水，非常剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“我想还不行——亲爱的。”  
Hendery直起身子，然后把手抽出来。他两根手指间夹着一个透明的塑料袋，另一只手死死握住孩子的肩膀不让他逃走，然后他把那个小小的袋子举到Xiaojun眼前——或者说，是鼻子前。  
浓烈的酸味让Xiaojun皱起眉头。他好不容易把眼神聚焦到那点东西上——白色的，细细的粉末，带着醋酸的刺激性味道。Xiaojun作为难得的替变种人做事的普通人类，在总部接受过长达两年的生物化学类培训，而分辨眼前这东西简直不需要过多的药理知识。  
Hendery的表情让他愈发明白过来这是什么，他第一反应是看向还被抓着的小男孩。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
Xiaojun蹲下来问他，而后者把嘴抿成直直的地平线，眼睛清澈明亮，却一言不发。  
Hendery无所谓地耸耸肩，用一只手暗暗地跟其实一直想要逃跑的男孩抗衡。在一个才七八岁的人类小神偷身上发现特浓毒品这件事还算稀奇，不过并不在安全局管辖范围内。而Hendery了解Xiaojun，作为人类他绝不会坐视不理，所以最好的办法就是直接交给人类警察处理。  
“看来要去人类的公安局走一趟了。”

Jisung被以躲海关检查为由塞进了一个木头货箱，然后贴上封条，像一个真正的贵古董那样。一起上船的还有几个年轻人，身上满是威士忌和大麻的混合味道，丧尸一样走走停停，动作萎靡，不过最终都无所谓地被折起来装进箱子里。  
第一根钉子被打进来时Jisung就明白他猜得都没错。手心里的烟草和白粉被撇到箱子黑暗的角落，然后他好整以暇地靠到箱壁上。  
他听见那个推销大麻的人在说话，一开始是泰语，后来就切换成他能听懂的语言。  
“我敢保证他是个变种人……别不信，我发誓他三天内至少长高了五厘米……难道这不是巨人基因？”   
Jisung把右手捏成一个标准的拳头，然后用左手试了试硬度。  
“把他运回去！他可以用来做我们新商品的试验体，我想他总不会跟那些弱鸡一样——因为浓度过高干脆不再醒来了吧？”  
那声音似乎是在奉承，也谄媚着，说着“用变种人试验毒品总比祸害自己人强”这样令人火大的话，Jisung面无表情地听着，直到声音越来越远，然后周遭都归于寂静。  
他很佩服对方辨认变种人的能力。是他倒霉，正巧在生长期遇见了他，巨人血统对他的影响大概从十五岁才开始显露，他长得是那么的快，最近更是有严重的趋势。  
不过很可惜，他并不是只有这一个血统，如果他们没有看走眼，就不该试图用木制的牢笼困住他。  
Jisung再次伸出食指按了按自己右手突出的指骨，现在它们——包括皮肤，都已经硬得堪比花岗岩。  
他曲起胳膊，学着螳螂那样干脆利落地一拳揍在箱子盖上，木头“啪嚓”一声裂开的同时那些徒劳的钉子都飞了出去，落在甲板上发出叮叮的轻响。  
月亮的柔光对刚从黑暗里挣脱的Jisung来说还过于刺眼，海雾倒是削弱了白光。船已经行驶到海的中央，四下里一片茫茫雾蓝，只有很远的海平面露出一丁点儿陆地山头的影子。  
Jisung并没有产生普通人在这种时刻通常都会冒头的多愁善感。他借着月光找到甲板上一块废弃的木板，大小刚好够他躺下。  
他刚刚插进裤兜里的手动了动，然后掏出一根真正普通的烟。是之前在便利店顺的那一包里仅剩的一根，其余的都被用作在这语言不通的地方进行点头哈腰的打点。  
Jisung对着烟端详了好一阵，然后把该被点燃的那一头放进嘴里舔了两口。苦味让他立即呛出来，他歪着嘴角，终于像个真正的孩子一样呸呸地吐了好几口，然后伸出舌头嫌弃地直接把烟扔进海里——为什么这玩意有那么多人喜欢？他才十六岁的大脑并不能理解这个问题。  
木板掉进水里发出不小的声音，Jisung回头最后看一眼这只老式破旧的渔船。它瞧着普普通通，但角落的箱子里还装着好几个受害者，静悄悄的，没有一点反抗意识，也不知道是要被用作什么试验。说不定船舱里还有更多秘密——他不打算了解，也不打算救他们。没有任何人能真正拯救这些行尸走肉，除了自我救赎。  
他纵身跃进海里，然后扑腾着水抓住那块木板爬上去。他特地选择了船尾，这样驾驶室的船长根本发现不了他。事实上他们也果真如此没有警惕性，就这样在蒙昧里失去一个难得的半石人半巨人血统的年轻变种人。  
船带着分水时轻微的水流声和动力装置的嗡鸣走远了，Jisung毫不畏惧地独自漂在海面上。他或许还是莽撞了，如果等靠岸之后逃走或许也可以，不过那时候获取自由的难度一定会加大。体质决定了他的代谢矛盾，虽然生长快但他饿得很慢，他觉得自己说不定真的可以一直游到随便哪一个岸边——能从家乡流浪到泰国已经证明了他的本事。  
Jisung坐在木板上很久。他裤子都透了，湿答答地紧贴在腿上。海水温柔轻微地涌动，如同母亲久远的怀抱那样，一波一波摇撼冲涌着木板和他，渺小的大海里的叶片。周遭的气氛是如此静谧而美好，月光更是添加了浪漫感。  
木板下面有鱼在游动，Jisung不仅听见了水流声，还听见了大概是鲸类的轻声鸣叫。同一个空间里还存在着活物。这个认知让他安心了，于是他挪动身子想要暂时躺一会。  
海豚一样的吱吱声就在他耳朵边上响起来。一捧巨大的水花顶得木板剧烈地仄歪，他忽然意识到大部分鱼类在夜晚也是要睡觉的，即使是海豚也会选择大脑半边休眠。  
“Hi.”   
Jisung头皮发麻地听见这句微弱的话，他终于要支着胳膊从不断晃动的木板上爬起来，身后传来轻轻的友好的笑声。  
“我是说，Hi？嗯——你好？”第一句是中文，第二句是韩语。紧接着又有海水搅动的声音。  
他堪称惊恐地回过头。  
一条灿烂的金色鱼尾在他眼前从湛蓝的海里抬起来，漂亮的巨大尾鳍带出帘子一样的水流，然后重重拍打回水面，溅出的水花均匀盛开。  
月光弹钢琴一样颇具罗曼蒂克感地滑过鱼尾，在那些闪闪发光的鳞片上跳跃滚动，刺得Jisung眼睛很痛——不过比泰国街区红红绿绿的灯牌要美丽的多。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Hendery人生中第一次跟自己的男朋友走进警察局是因为一个孩子。毒品像定时炸弹一样被捏在手心，醋酸提纯过的味道飘飘忽忽。这个时间点值班室有人，而只有几个办公室的窗户上是暖黄的灯光。  
Xiaojun虽然跟随内心的意愿来做这件事，但他觉得他和Hendery非常有可能被当成贩毒团伙留下来接受审讯，还有——是的，还有Hendery扔掉的那一打传单，他开始担心自己怎么跟学姐们交差。  
在等待值班室警察报告的时候他们都站在阴影里。小男孩被保安控制住，而打电话的警察显然是不放心他们，一直透过玻璃窗对他们进行探究的打量，扫描机一样从上到下，手底下还在纷乱地敲着桌子。  
Hendery极其烦躁地瞪了他一眼。他的耳朵能把值班室里发出的声音无限放大，现在那些噼里啪啦的敲打声就像在他耳朵边狂响。这至少说明他情绪的波动有一部分不是药物控制，如果你每天都活在宛如锣鼓齐响的世界里，你的心情也不会好到哪里去。  
“表情好一点……他们要以为你是毒贩子了。”Xiaojun很轻地笑他，漂亮的星子一般的眼睛里反着路灯的点点光亮。  
Hendery看了一眼值班室里叽里呱啦讲着什么的警察。他们互相对视，都快擦起噼里啪啦的火花。  
看什么看。  
Hendery用力努着嘴啧了一声，揽着Xiaojun的腰把他拉到自己怀里。Xiaojun天生的适合弹钢琴的手非常自然地勾到男朋友的脖子上，他的余光看见那个小警察僵成了一块石雕。  
“我想砸他东西。”  
“这没必要——”Xiaojun仰起脸，拖着长长的尾音跟他撒娇。他不经常这样，平日里往往是扮演温柔但克制疏离的角色，艺术院校的一些男生会有的样子。但现在Hendery已经暴躁得像个被猪队友连累到抓捕猎物失败的虎鲸，几乎下一秒就要去破坏点周围的什么设施。  
两年前刚服用药物的几个月内xiaojun陪着他在午夜的街道上踢坏了四个铁皮垃圾桶，掰断无数路边的树枝，捶瘪了六号路公交车站的牌子，还打了一个骚扰在银行加班回家的女生的醉汉，鼻青脸肿。  
不过现在是在警察局。Xiaojun不觉得经常主动给当地物业处缴公物赔偿费有什么不妥，但在别人的地界里挑战人类警察权威的后果可能不太美妙。  
于是他采用一贯的方法，给Hendery一个安慰的吻——他凑上去的瞬间值班室的警察刚好报告完毕，总试图盯着他们的后果就是被两个男生过分亲密的举动惊得手一抖直接扣歪电话，嘟嘟嘟的忙音连Xiaojun都听得一清二楚。  
Hendery在Xiaojun主动送上门的吻里很快表示投降。他被这个甜蜜的主动的吻弄得甚至有点晕头转向——Xiaojun总是很会安抚他的情绪。互相攻击对方鼻翼的灼热呼吸让Hendery忍不住把手顺着衣料伸进去摸Xiaojun的后腰，如果不是因为值班室里的人终于硬着头皮走出来打断他们，说不定他们就要达成在警察局的院子里搞黄色的成就。  
“我们的缉毒队长在班，请你们过去一趟。”  
“变态。”  
那个警察转身回值班室的时候自以为小声地嘀咕，而Hendery毫无顾忌地揽着因为怕他再次发火而神经紧绷的Xiaojun，飞快地转过身。  
“嘿！”  
他这样吸引那个小警察的注意力，然后心情  
很好地高高竖起一个中指，并且用三个字简单地表示回击。  
“单身狗——！”  
缉毒队长看起来像根老丝瓜。后来Hendery是这么跟Xiaojun描述自己感受的。的确，这位年龄偏大的警察长了一张长脸，估计因为值着夜班所以满眼憔悴，活像熬了几百年重见天日的干尸。他抱过来那个到现在都一言不发、只是神情越来越恐惧的孩子，然后再捻起那袋白粉来对着灯光看，放到鼻子上闻一闻。   
出乎Xiaojun意料的是，他不打算继续向他们俩取证什么，也没怀疑他们身份证的真实性。他只是和善地问了几个基本的问题，连电话号码都不问，就表示他们可以离开了。  
“我们会追查一切的……并且把他送回家？或者是可以收容他的地方。”  
那个警察队长拍了拍孩子的肩膀。

Jisung生平第一次看见真正的人鱼。  
他白的发光——天哪，跟养父给他买过的唯一一件生日礼物——一个小陶瓷娃娃一样白。海水轻微地晃荡着，Jisung看着他从水里浮出来，然后伸出白嫩的手，或者可以说是爪蹼，扒住他坐着的那块木板。  
“Hi.”他在对着自己笑。  
“呃，Hi。你……好。”Jisung手足无措地看着这位海中精灵。  
他这么好看。尾巴金光闪闪，每一片鱼鳞都带着太阳般灿烂的光辉，裸露的上半身肌肤雪白，头发是金红色，现在正笑眯眯地趴在木板上，仰着头堪称乖巧地盯着Jisung。  
“你叫什么名字？怎么在这里？从船上掉下来的？……”这条人鱼对他发出一连串问句，Jisung不得不抬起手打断他。  
“喔——停下，我记不住……”  
然而他只是伸出带着蹼膜的手去摸Jisung被海水沾湿的棒球服上绣着的名字。  
“Jisung？”  
他这样歪着头叫他，从一只雄性人鱼嘴里听见自己的名字这件事是Jisung从小到大都没肖想过的事情，虽然确切地说他小时候看海的女儿时的梦想是要和一条漂亮的人鱼结婚——很显然他没有想过人鱼也有雄性，不过能够遇到已经是个奇幻的经历。  
“我是Chenle。”  
如果妈妈在的话一定会骂自己的。Chenle这样想。人鱼的种群十分稀少，在人类把它们和变种人划归到一起之后即遭到悬赏和大肆捕杀，首领禁止任何人鱼对陌生人告知自己的名字，因为不知道哪一个就是居心叵测的猎人。  
但是眼前这个男生，他不过是个孩子——Chenle自己也是个孩子。Jisung的眼睛在过于明亮的月光下几乎要眯成一条缝隙，他就像一只可怜的小仓鼠那样一个人漂浮在海面上，所以Chenle忍不住浮上来找他了，在那之前他一直在海底和小丑鱼或者扇贝一起玩。  
他撑着木板想要爬上去，沉重的尾巴拖得他滑稽地滚动，Jisung伸出双臂来拉他，被扑进怀里的冲力带得双双倒在木板上。  
“所以你从船上掉下来了？”Chenle滑溜溜的，他坐起来在木板上灵活地滑着转了一圈，尾巴拍打着水面，和Jisung并排坐着。  
他们才完成一次海中央的初遇，很快就这样挨着和彼此陌生的对方坐在一起。  
“嗯，他们想要把我抓去做毒品试验，我就跳下来了。……你知道什么是毒品吧？”Jisung下意识以为人鱼常年活在海里，都封闭而单纯，说不定连人类文明都不是特别了解。  
Chenle因为他这句多余的问句笑了，然后用尖尖的指甲戳了他的肩膀：“我可不是海里什么都不知道的人鱼小baby……我可以长出腿，也偷偷去你们那里玩过很多次。”  
“不过现在不行。”Chenle面对Jisung好奇地盯着他尾巴的目光义正言辞地说。“不能给你看……直接变的话我没有裤子，你不觉得什么都不穿还要聊天很奇怪吗？”  
不过Jisung显然好奇多过尴尬。他居然飞快地把自己的外套脱下来递给Chenle，眼睛里全是突然幼稚而期待的光。  
“你怎么这么锲而不舍……”Chenle哭笑不得地接过那件对他来说过大的外套，他想要往后挪一挪，紧接着Jisung在飘摇不定的木板上跪起来，弯下腰把他打横抱住，剩下的那一截浸没在水里的尾巴也被拔出来，然后人鱼被整个安然地平放在木板上。  
他的尾巴很长，是一整个木板的长度。进化赋予的流线型美感把投下的月光也变得温柔，Chenle显然对于Jisung张着嘴欣赏他尾巴的表情很满意，于是他把那件衣服盖到身体和鱼尾的过渡处。  
那条尾巴很快就在Jisung的注视下开始变形，逐渐分开，收短，最终化成一双人类的腿，和他的上半身一样又白又嫩，脚趾因为不习惯和一直被看着的扭捏所以紧紧蜷缩着，可爱极了。  
“嘿，你别老一直盯着看……”Chenle伸手打了Jisung一下，他的脸很快变出薄薄的粉色，像一只甜蜜而漂亮的水蜜桃。  
“对不起，”Jisung飞快地把眼神挪开。他刚刚差点忍不住伸出手去摸了，毕竟那样过分白而光滑的皮肤看起来像是玉石一样罕见。“对不起……喔，不过很漂亮。”  
他到底是在说鱼尾巴还是在说腿？Chenle抓着充满Jisung身上味道的外套，更加努力地把光裸的腿缩进去。他有点后悔就这样给一个陌生人看到自己变化的过程，不过Jisung慌张到口不择言的情绪的确让他产生了满足感。  
“那么你呢？”Chenle试图把话题从他的腿上扯开，他抱着Jisung的外套以遮挡重要部位。“你想要去哪？”  
“我不知道......也许我可以游回去。”  
“游回去？相信我，你会被泡到整个人都皱皱——”  
“不会的。”  
Jisung伸出手示意Chenle把手放上去，然后握住。他变化的时候Chenle感觉自己是在抓着一块慢慢风干的面团，从柔软的皮肤到硬得敲击都会发出沉闷的响声只用了不到十秒。  
“wow……”Chenle毫不吝惜地表示惊叹，他扯着Jisung的手捏来捏去，每捏一次都发出一声感叹。他们像是幼儿园刚见面的小朋友一样互相介绍自己最拿手的绝活，并且捧场地为对方叫好。  
游回去说不定是件可以实施的任务，不过Chenle很显然打定主意不让他这样自我耗费。  
他趁Jisung不注意，飞快地扯开外套跳进水里，扔飞的衣服一下子罩在Jisung脸上，重要部位一点都没有看到。  
Chenle接触到海水就很快变回鱼尾，他抹了一把喷溅到脸上的水珠，把手放到木板上轻轻推着，然后打了个不怎么成功的响指。  
“你想去哪里？”

NCT地上基地。  
最近几天所有人都无所事事。Taeyong整日为数量众多并且大部分都在谈恋爱的队伍感到操心，先不说楼上安全局派给他们做饭的工作人员要做比之前多两三倍的食物，光是每日早晚例行点名就让他不堪其扰。  
一些活跃的孩子总是动不动就跑出基地去玩，Taeyong被迫发明了签到制度，好让人数不会总是出乎他的意料。  
Doyoung的眼镜还在加工中，所以他还算好找，通常他会一直扯着Jaehyun的衣角，像个大型的娃娃。Doyoung以前可从来没这么乖过，不得不说Jaehyun的心理得到了极大的满足。  
每天他要接近Doyoung的时候都会先被警惕地闻一遍。睁着迷茫的金色眼睛，耸动鼻子分辨他身份的哥哥真的可爱到爆炸——Jaehyun就是每天生活在这样的幸福感里。  
Doyoung暂时缺乏视力的日子里安全感极度下降。他完全流失掉平日的精明，不论看谁眼睛都像是蒙了一层水雾，Jaehyun不得不每天基本上四分之三的时间都呆在他身旁，一旦中途有事总会被迅速抓住袖口问去哪，得到一个确切的答案之后才会松手，并且直挺挺地坐在原地不安地僵着，直到Jaehyun回来才会放松下来。  
连说话的语气都变软了。如果不是知道这种感觉不怎么好，Jaehyun恨不得Doyoung天天不戴眼镜。  
“帮我倒杯水吧。”  
哥哥又在扯他的袖口。Doyoung依赖的小动作很多，比如扯Jaehyun的袖子和衣角；晚上睡觉尾巴会缠上来，随便什么地方都行；一个人坐着会无意识地在身边抓握着什么，直到Jaehyun回来把胳膊递进他手里或是winwin塞过来一个抱枕。  
Jaehyun无法抵抗突然黏人的Doyoung。他站起来去给他倒水，往回走的时候看见他的哥哥乖巧安静地盘腿坐着，蛇尾巴耷拉到地上，小狗等主人一样轻轻左右贴着地板摆动。  
上帝啊，他实在是太可爱了。  
Jaehyun端着水回去，Doyoung凭借眼前的残影要来拿的时候他把杯子一下子抬起来——最近这两天他没少这么逗他。  
“给我！”Doyoung眯起眼睛试图准确定位Jaehyun的脸，然后没什么威胁性地这样说。他伸长了胳膊去摸Jaehyun的手臂，以便顺藤摸瓜找到水杯的位置，整个人都贴到Jaehyun的身上。后者计谋得逞，举着水杯勾了一把Doyoung的腰，蛇先生一下子就跌进他怀里，然后Jaehyun后退两步坐到沙发上，把因为完全看不清所以只能靠着他不敢动的哥哥抱起来，喝掉一口水之后去攫住他的嘴唇。  
他们可不经常玩这种黏糊糊的情趣。而本来要溜进厨房找食物的Jungwoo听见客厅隐约传出的呜噜声就聪明地缩回了房间，并且放弃了一个小时内他打算出去进行的一切活动。  
Doyoung乖顺地张开嘴接住Jaehyun渡进他嘴里的液体，有那么几滴顺着嘴角流出来，很色情地滑到他下巴上，Jaehyun用手抹掉的同时想起来Doyoung当初在实验室为他口交，他戴着金边眼镜跪在地上，金黄的眼睛翻起来看他，因为有偷情的感觉，是难得的几次中格外刺激的一回，回到宿舍之后他差点把Doyoung干到没法起床，第二天周围房间的士兵全是顶着熊猫眼出来上班。  
大白天的，Doyoung却感觉到自己胯下有什么东西硬了。他掐了一把Jaehyun的腰：“你脑子里在想什么乱七八糟的东西？”  
不过他倒是想起来自从来到这里他们就没有做过。而Jaehyun抱着他一言不发地吻他的嘴唇，一只手却悄悄地带着他的手往下放。Doyoung之前为了有安全感都一直戴着眼镜做，像这样长时间互相磨合的时期是第一次。   
Doyoung大概能明白他的小九九。他在亲吻的间隙弯起嘴角，手底下非常用力地抓了一把Jaehyun的裤裆，换来一声又痛又爽的吸气声。他抬起手摸索着找到Jaehyun的鼻子戳了戳。  
“那就今晚。现在不行——我们还有未成年，你不要想着让所有人都听见我叫得有多大声，不可能。”   
就算没有眼镜还是这么无情而干脆。Doyoung努力摆出一个严肃的表情，但Jaehyun的注意力全都在第一句上，得到首肯之后他就不再继续耍流氓，只是把头拱进蛇先生的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。  
互相磨蹭黏糊的时候他脑袋里想了很多东西，更多的是到时候要把Doyoung摆成什么姿势。  
现在离晚上还有好长时间。  
不过他已经能想象失去眼镜的哥哥会有多么甜美。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
“嘿baby，你有听到什么声音吗？”   
黑暗里Johnny从床上直起身子。蝠人被隔壁总是传过来的声波不断打扰， 而Ten搂着怀里的Jeno翻了个身。Jeno在他的两位爸爸（即Jaehyun和Doyoung）自己都忙得不可开交的时候被塞给Johnny和Ten这一对看起来相对可靠的情侣来照顾，出人意料的，Jeno对Ten这类猫科动物没什么过激反应，就算Ten有时候过分激动把脸埋进他尾巴里当众吸狼，也不会亮出爪子。  
Ten说不定就是有当妈妈的天赋。Doyoung是这么说的。不然Jeno为什么对他宽容得可怕。  
顶多是Johnny因为连着几天没法和Ten回丛林做爱而感到气闷。过Jeno实在是个很有自觉的孩子，他会在自己的临时爸爸们之间的气氛开始黏腻时自觉地跑出房间。  
于是连Johnny也说不出什么了，Jeno乖得让他不忍心表达不满，并且时不时语出惊人，非常良好地代替他起到了调戏Ten的作用。  
他现在就把头从他的临时爸爸胳膊后面拱出来，然后张开狼嘴打了个哈欠。  
“没什么……”  
Jeno一副习以为常的慵懒样子。  
“他们只是在做爱而已。如果你因为这个睡不着——可以敲门告诉他们小点声，他们不会介意。”  
Johnny的表情像调色盘那样丰富地变化了，然后他认命地躺回去，重新展开翅膀把Ten和Jeno一块盖住。

吵得Johnny睡不着觉的罪魁祸首当然是隔壁的Jaehyun和Doyoung。  
事实上Doyoung现在就靠在墙上。他们的左右房间都有情侣，但是另一边是Renjun和Jaemin，Doyoung在Jaehyun抱住他并且咬住他嘴唇的时候选择了向Johnny的房间方向后退——让开放并且知根知底的北美蝙蝠听见总比带坏孩子要好。  
Doyoung什么都看不见，只有Jaehyun近在咫尺的脸是稍微清楚的。他还在浴缸里泡着，就被心急的男朋友一把捞了出来，然后毫无防备地就这样赤裸着身体被压在墙上。  
省去了扒衣服的环节。只不过Doyoung对于他是光着而Jaehyun还什么都穿的好好的这件事有点不爽。  
Jaehyun一贯地先来吻他，非常熟悉的长驱直入的方法，他算是很着急，因为他咬Doyoung嘴唇的力道比之前都要凶猛。  
Doyoung在模糊的视线里安全感尽失。Jaehyun摸他敏感的大腿内侧，非常色情而缓慢的半碰半离那样一直滑到大腿根，他就像一只弱小的兔子那样惊惶地抖动了，往常这种时候Doyoung会解决掉Jaehyun身上的衣服，但他显然已经想不起来该做什么。  
“太紧张了，Dr.King。”Jaehyun在笑他。Doyoung摸索着掐他的大臂，他没法像以前那样瞪Jaehyun，只能低声命令他把自己抱到床上去。  
“为什么不在这里呢，Dr.King？”Jaehyun还在这么故意叫他——之前只有仗着他被操到意识模糊才敢这么喊。  
他摸到Doyoung的大腿根，在最敏感的地方揉捏着往里探。刚在一起的时候因为Doyoung在基地里属于上级，年龄还具有压制，Jaehyun连做爱都是顺着他来的，只有趁着Doyoung沉浸在情欲里顾不得说他的时候才会很放肆。  
现在越来越大胆了。他吻到Doyoung好看的脖颈，然后轻轻咬着向下走，而Doyoung的金色眼睛里全是迷茫和水汽——Jaehyun抬头的时候看到他算是努力地把目光聚焦到自己脸上，整个人都紧张地发抖。  
“嗯！”Doyoung在Jaehyun咬住他乳尖的时候发出第一声喘息，他的手被Jaehyun拉着放在Jaehyun肩膀上，终于想起来摸索着去解Jaehyun的裤子，白天就已经很硬地顶着他的阴茎很快弹出来。而后者贴着他，像是报复之前抓裤裆那一下一样非常用力地嘬了一口已经被折磨到充血的乳尖，激得Doyoung抓着他的肩膀弹起来，然后被更牢地摁在墙上接受快感。  
Doyoung因为太久没做和视觉模糊而变得敏感，他比以往的任何一次都软化得更快。带着规则花纹的尾巴拖在地上，尖端难耐地扭卷，非常直观地暴露了他身体的感受。  
蛇的发情期是什么样子呢？Jaehyun记得Doyoung被注射缅甸蟒基因后，他为了调戏他看他脸红，找过纪录片里蛇交配的场景来看，花色相近的蛇难舍难分地扭绞成麻花，雄性刺球一样的两根生殖器那样明显。Doyoung如他所愿难得地变红了，当天晚上的性爱过程非常顺利，Doyoung顺从得像是被换了个灵魂。  
Jaehyun把他舔得一片濡湿，之后把他翻了个面趴在墙上。Doyoung立即抓住他的小臂表示抗拒——只能朝着墙而看不见男朋友的话实在是太没有安全感了。  
Jaehyun的手指钻进Doyoung温热的洞穴里时他顶着墙哈出一口热气。那条蛇尾巴算不上碍事，正像是能够独立行动一样拼命地蠕动，被Jaehyun抓起来搭到自己腰上，很快就自觉地慢慢盘住他的腰。  
“哥哥的尾巴很诚实呢。”  
回答他的并不是医生惯有的毒舌，只是一声声轻飘飘的喘息。Jaehyun的手指很长，他的指尖在肉穴里毫无轻重地探寻，逐渐分泌的液体沾湿他的手指之后缓慢地溢出来，Doyoung是慢热型的——所以湿得这样快也令Jaehyun惊讶。  
找到敏感点已经是一件驾轻就熟的事情。Jaehyun比以往都要更加放肆地捅到最深处，随即他感觉穴口非常紧地绞住他的手指，而Doyoung惊喘一声要挪开，立即被牢固地压回墙上。  
“不行！你等一下……”他还没做好心理建设。而Jaehyun并没有听话，他脖子青筋暴起，死死压着试图跟他博弈的Doyoung，埋在体内的手指迅速开始用力转着圈搅动，冷静自持的医生猛然拱起后背，无声地颤抖起来，他腿都软了，眼看就要往下滑，被Jaehyun单手扶住，然后他们两个一起慢慢跪到地上去。  
湿淋淋的液体更多地分泌出来，已经把Doyoung的大腿搞得滑溜粘腻。他只趁着刚刚跪下去的间隙喘了口气，紧接着Jaehyun就从背后咬住他的耳垂舔弄，舌尖抵着耳骨描摹，然后他很轻很轻地笑了，手指顶着温软湿热的内壁再次用力戳进去，Doyoung短促而不满地啊了一声，但又顺从地抬起屁股并颤抖着，Jaehyun越磨越狠，直到他从背后伸出手去揉了一把Doyoung敏感的乳头，后者防不胜防，用额头顶着墙发出一声近似抽泣的喘息。精液喷溅到墙上然后往下滴，地板上的白色只有Jaehyun能看清。  
“Dr.King，这次射得有点早啊。”Jaehyun在他耳朵边喷着热气这样说。Doyoung筛糠一样地抖，因为视力下降所以连话都变少了，此刻也只是软塌塌地捶了一把还摁在自己胸口揉捏作乱的手。  
“告诉你到床上去，墙纸都——啊！”  
Jaehyun趁他没有防备的时候入侵进去。背后进入的姿势有利于他插得更深，那些层层叠叠的软肉被强硬地挤开，Doyoung颤着腰承受被入侵的快感，汗珠细细密密地往外渗，他毫无力气，只能往下坐，而Jaehyun也不扶他，唯一的支撑点只有钉在体内的性器，此刻已经顶到了最底部。  
Jaehyun完整而用力地操进去，然后撤出来一大半再顶进去，这样大开大合的抽插。肉体拍打的声音很响亮，Doyoung终于轻声地呻吟起来，透明滑腻的液体流聚到他的臀尖，然后一滴一滴落到地上。他开始浑身泛粉，喉咙里挤出的喘息压抑而欲念，Jaehyun每顶一下他都会瑟缩一次，指尖几乎掐进Jaehyun的胳膊里。  
“哥连话都变少了，是因为看不见吗？”  
Jaehyun揉着他的腰窝这样恶劣地问。他身下依旧毫不留情地维持节奏，Doyoung仰着天鹅一样漂亮的脖颈喘息，被说中心思之后只能软绵绵地凶他。  
“闭嘴。”  
“哥比之前更紧张了……看不见的话，是可以想象别人在操你吧？”  
“妈的——闭嘴！”Doyoung低声地骂，然后被身后骤然激烈的抽插顶得翻了个白眼。他遂了Jaehyun的愿开始放开嗓子叫，缠在Jaehyun腰上的尾巴越来越紧，而Jaehyun掐着他的腰抽动着，穴口被撑开又外翻，依依不舍地包裹每一次要离开的性器，液体过多的后果就是交合处开始出现咕叽咕叽的淫靡声音，Doyoung像是一个什么烂熟的水果那样被捣开，汁水喷溅，Jaehyun一向喜欢他叫床的声音，现在清透里逐渐夹杂了粘腻，这是他的Dr.King陷入情欲的标志。  
Doyoung难以维持现在的姿势，他几乎要整个人依偎进身后Jaehyun的怀里，体内的性器刁钻准确又凶狠地顶到那个点上。他膝盖跪得发痛，而Jaehyun就像是有心灵感应一样，在他快要跪不下去的时候把手臂穿过他的腿窝，然后就着这个插入的姿势把他抱了起来。  
骤然的失重和眩晕让Doyoung更加没有安全感。他以前做爱从来不哭，现在眼睛一眨，居然有一滴泪从眼角跑出来，顺着脸颊流到下巴上，被眼尖的Jaehyun逮个正着。  
Doyoung在那滴泪被吻掉的同时哽着嗓子发出一声明显不正常的抽气声。Jaehyun抱着他往床边走，紧紧贴着医生的脸颊去吻他，Doyoung从来没这么脆弱过——他在有些不知所措的同时也觉得新奇。  
“哥哥哭了吗？不要怕，我在这里。”  
Doyoung努力吞咽着哽咽，侧过头送上自己的嘴唇。Jaehyun抱着Doyoung哄孩子一样地轻轻晃，把他的嘴唇啃咬得通红艳肿，连舌尖也被逮出来吮吸一番。Doyoung的脸很快再次泛起粉红色——那根东西还在他体内戳刺着呢，并且越来越硬了。  
Jaehyun把他放到床上。Doyoung的腿打得很开，从Jaehyun的角度看风景一览无余，湿漉漉的穴口泛着勾人的水光，已经被操到红肿，挂着还在不断往下流的粘腻透明液体。臀尖被刚才的拍打搞得粉嫩，一呼一吸间随着Doyoung轻轻地颤抖，尾巴软糯无力地横陈在床上。  
Jaehyun爬上床的时候Doyoung已经准备接受第二次插入，但他等了很久，就在他要摸索着去找他的方位时他感觉Jaehyun拎起了他的尾巴。  
蟒蛇的尾巴尖儿很漂亮。Jaehyun非常轻柔地摸过那些滑溜溜的鳞片。今天的Doyoung非常乖，所以他很想这样做，他也的确那么做了。  
Doyoung在同时接收到两种触感的时候才后知后觉明白Jaehyun要做什么。  
“不行，不能那样——”他撑着床要往后爬，Jaehyun很快掐着他的腰把他拖回来，低声诱哄的样子非常耐心，但是也很邪恶。  
“哥哥就让我试一下好不好，不会痛的，你自己该知道分寸啊。”他手里握着Doyoung的尾巴尖儿这样说着，Doyoung的眼睛里迅速蒙上水汽，他看起来没生气，但是仿佛已经预料到了结局，所以只是扭动着挣扎，却仍然被牢牢地摁住。  
Jaehyun把Doyoung的尾巴尖插进了刚刚才被开发过的穴口。事实上他只需要做一个引导者，因为Doyoung的尾巴总是不自觉地扭动，情动时更甚，他只送进去一小节Doyoung就咬着嘴唇敏感地颤抖起来，尾巴根本不受他的控制，在Jaehyun松手之后依旧蠕动着本能地越钻越深，软但明显更灵活的尾巴自觉地找到了高潮点，Doyoung很快剧烈地喘起来，更令人羞耻的是Jaehyun松手之后就那样居高临下地看着他——让他有种自慰被围观的难堪感。  
“啊……你别看……不许看……拿出来——”Doyoung翻过身并起双腿，他自己的尾巴刺激他不断地收缩穴口，并且使得蟒尾更加难耐地转动，导致下一波快感又更加强烈，这是个没有休止的循环。他的眼泪大颗大颗滚出来，伸出去试图自己拔出尾巴的手被Jaehyun抓住反剪到背后，Jaehyun像是在看头尾相接的蛇类艺术品那样欣赏着Doyoung被自己的尾巴插到满脸泪水，浑身艳红，大部分都是黑灰色的尾巴突兀地插在白嫩的腿间，对比出强烈的情色感。  
“不行，不行，啊！你拿出来！”Doyoung最终算是在哭喊了。Jaehyun终于肯抓住他的尾巴拔出来，被堵住的一大堆爱液一下子流出来沾湿床单，Doyoung在尾巴和身体分离而发出的类似红酒瓶塞被拔出的声音里咳嗽着，然后Jaehyun俯下身吻住他，把性器重新挤进他身体里——他刚刚光是看着都要被撩拨到射了。  
Doyoung顾不得生气，他一下子搂紧Jaehyun，此时才有种安全下来的舒适，而Jaehyun就着尾巴留下的快感继续顶弄，但是Doyoung没有力气。他大敞着腿任由对方进出，随着Jaehyun越来越用力和频繁的抽插而叫得逐渐高亢，喊在Jaehyun耳边就像是加倍的催情药品。  
“可以了，嗯……！慢一点……啊！”Doyoung在Jaehyun声响极大的一次深顶里被操射了，他差点被自己来不及咽下的口水呛个半死，在高潮的间隙里抬起手去抹眼前糊了一片的泪水，并且几乎是很快就恢复理智——因为他终于故意收缩了穴口让Jaehyun也忍不住要射出来，不过被今日欺负他上瘾的Jaehyun再次反杀，他拔出来之后直接把精液射到了Doyoung的脸上，刚擦干净的脸上。  
Doyoung的一句骂骂咧咧就这样梗在胸口。他伸出手凭借光感去揍Jaehyun，不过还是条件反射地把喷溅到嘴边的白浊舔了进去，这表明他没怎么生气，所以Jaehyun放心地耍着无赖抱紧他在床上滚了一圈。  
Doyoung还有很多底线可以试探。Jaehyun非常愉悦地这样想。他甚至对在自己头发上恼羞成怒又拉又拽的手表示开心，并且还把头蹭着Doyoung的胸口，往他手里递了递。  
被揪头发算什么呢。  
他的Dr.King会越来越纵容他的——他们以后可以尝试更多东西，不只是尾巴。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
人鱼都是美丽但强大的生物。  
距离真正的岸边不知道有多少海里，但是Chenle游动着，推着木板和木板上趴着的Jisung，从茫茫海雾里穿过，一路把他送到家乡的码头。他非常快，堪比旗鱼一样钻透水流的速度，中途游累了会召唤起深海无眠的蓝鲸，这种神秘而强大的巨型生物像捧起珍宝一样对待小小的木板，它们喷出水流，声音尖鸣但不刺耳，如同在月光下朝圣的行者。  
天还没有完全亮的时候他们望见真正的、陆地的轮廓。码头里的船安静停靠，打更的老头儿只顾着缩在小屋子里抽烟。Chenle不敢再靠近，如果被人类发现，他无处可逃。  
Jisung坐在木板上揉揉眼睛。这段旅程不长，因为他的裤子甚至还没有完全干燥，但又不短，就像Chenle，他已经算是很疲惫地扒住木板，正随着海浪的涌动随波逐流地起起伏伏。  
或许他自己也没办法解释为何会帮助一个海上的陌生人，还是以这样一种过分消耗体力的方法。  
Jisung试图将他拉到木板上的时候Chenle不动声色地躲开，前者像只委屈巴巴的仓鼠那样鼓起嘴巴，他只能仰起头不吝啬地给出一个有点苦涩的笑容。  
“嘿……我不能过去。”  
Chenle朝后弯起身子，金色的尾鳍从海面上出露，随着海水波动的频率摇摆着，偶尔掀起一点聊胜于无的水花，他的手还轻飘飘地搭在木板边，随时可以用力推出去，余下的路程Jisung完全可以自己完成。  
他又笑了笑，滑入海底之前被石人一把攥住手，指缝间滑溜溜的爪蹼也被一道捏住。  
“我们还能再见面吗？”Jisung这样有点可怜地问。他无意识地撇着嘴角，一副经典的小孩子表达不乐意情绪时的表情。身后的海里恰巧蹦出一条银光闪闪的小鱼，在空中画成完美的彩虹一样的弧线。  
Chenle没有回答。  
人鱼因为这句依依不舍的话而愣了一秒钟，然后他忽然从海里跃起来一点，两只带着新鲜腥咸海水味道的手捧住Jisung有点营养不良瘦到棱角分明的脸。  
Chenle的爪蹼湿淋淋地贴着Jisung的脸颊，他又细又白的腰在马上开始放亮的天光里愈发散发出莹玉一样的色泽，瓷白光滑，然而Jisung显然没心思去看那个地方。  
这只灵活漂亮的小人鱼摆动着他还没发育完全的大尾巴从水里窜起来，然后朝着石人的脸凑过去。  
Chenle亲了他的下巴。这是个瞬间，不过Jisung感谢自己意识清醒。他这辈子还是头一次清醒着感受亲吻——被抛弃前的亲生妈妈的吻不算，或许她在刚生下自己到扔掉自己那个间隙里对自己有过这样亲密的行为，但他毫无所觉。  
人鱼的嘴唇冰凉而柔软，Jisung觉得他是被夏初会有的小雨中某一颗雨滴砸中，这让他回想起自己童年仅有的在海边玩石头的快乐时光，那时候养母还在，养父没有染上毒瘾，他还可以勉强不去想被生母抛弃的伤痛。  
被吻过的地方迅速地亮起一小片鱼鳞一样的闪光，然后就跟飞快松开手滑进海里的Chenle一样，归于沉寂，悄无踪影。  
Jisung一个人跪在木板上很久。他看着深不见底的大海，有一种想跳下去，沉到最深处的冲动。  
虎鲸的鸣叫忽然从水下争先恐后地响起。这些海洋流氓据说在捕猎失败时会用鲸语对同伴破口大骂，就像Jisung睡在网吧角落里，总会被通宵联机打大型游戏的男孩子们吵醒，他们骂骂咧咧，因为某个人的失误愤怒地捶起键盘来泄愤，然后又被老板的怒吼遏止。  
但在这里，这个时候，并没有鱼群可供虎鲸填饱肚子。它们发出吱吱的，可爱又悠长的鸣叫，黑色的背鳍尖刀一样竖着破开水面，有很多只。他的木板被一只雄性小虎鲸撞得歪歪扭扭，紧接着它抬起滑溜溜的鲸吻，推着木板朝前游去，很快就把Jisung一路送到码头边——他一抬腿就能爬上去。  
小虎鲸在水里打了个滚。它的妈妈挨着它浮出水面，然后把头递到Jisung的眼前。它硕大的鲸头上顶着一枚鱼鳞，亮闪闪，金灿灿，形状似贝壳。  
它一直把那片漂亮的鱼鳞顶进Jisung的手心，然后才轻声叫着，带领它的孩子潜入海底。

NCT地上基地。  
Mark冒冒失失推开厨房门的时候Kun还在噼里啪啦地甩着面团给Lucas加餐，后者如同一只大狗乖顺安静地坐在一个小得跟他格格不入的板凳上，仰着头像看主人那样一直盯着Kun。  
他没有办法，Taeyong的房门敲不开，医生Doyoung还被视力和男朋友造成的腰痛双重折磨，Haechan只能指挥他把整个基地目前看起来最可靠的Kun找出去。  
在基地门口捡到一个衣服湿答答、手里还攥着一片金色大号鱼鳞昏迷过去的孩子实在是不常有的事情。Haechan的数据库非常庞大，Jisung过分突出而坚硬的手指节和比他这个年龄该有的还要大的身高告诉Haechan，Jisung拥有石人和巨人的血统，而他下巴处隐隐泛起的银色光亮又让他确信这位小石人刚刚和一条珍稀的人鱼来了一场萍水相逢。  
不过他居然得到了人鱼的亲吻？Haechan一边漫无目的地拍着昏迷的Jisung的脸颊，一边这样疑惑。人鱼虽然美丽，却也拥有可怕的能力，他们可以吟唱优雅的歌曲迷惑海员跳入海中，也可以运用超高频率的声音交流，亦或是震碎敌人的耳膜。  
和人类一样，人鱼以亲吻表达爱意，不过一般都是嘴唇。鱼鳞这种极度缺乏的宝物，如果不是自动脱落，那么被拔掉的时候人鱼会遭受极大的痛苦，所以他们会与爱人互送紧贴腹部的鱼鳞，至于对此渴望不已的人类，只能依靠强制捕猎和拔除来获得，而这显然对人鱼是一件残忍的事情。  
管他呢。人类连凤凰都大肆捕杀，更不要提鳞片和头发可以做饰品、血肉可以滋养内脏的人鱼了。  
Kun一边跑一边拍掉手上的面粉并且解开围裙的样子真的很像一个全职爸爸。Haechan不厚道地这样想。介于刚认识不久，他没好意思真正说出来调侃，只是看着Kun把围裙扔进Lucas的怀里，蹲下来去探Jisung的鼻息。  
“他还活着，就是太累了，他需要休息。”他给出这个笃定的结论。然后询问Haechan：“他是个变种人？”  
“是的，石人的后代，还算稀有，年龄不大。”Haechan又在说着这样的话，从初次见面他就用那样的语气说教Mark来看，他从来没意识到自己的行为常常和年龄不符。  
Haechan用两只手指堪称优雅地在Mark专注盯着他的眼神里拎起Jisung的手腕来给Kun看。他的指节很大，比常人都更加突出，Haechan断言他没有成年，但手的长度已经令成年变种人望尘莫及，这也是巨人血统的体现。  
Kun指挥着Lucas把Jisung抱到沙发上时Taeyong才从二楼的房间里走出来。他身后亦步亦趋跟着依旧一脸纯真无辜的Jungwoo。  
队长平日锋芒毕露的眼睛现在是红色的。霞光从内眼角一直烧到眼皮，耳朵像饱满的红椒那样充满血液。Kun敏锐地观察到那种叫做眼泪的东西在Taeyong眼睛里钻石一般一闪而过，然后又很快地，在所有人都注意他之前消失。  
虽然这么说有些羞耻，但是Kun敢确定，他和Lucas的情侣99天纪念日，他穿着护士服被摁在洗手台上做完之后就是这个模样。Lucas军犬一样把他咬得浑身都是印记，因为刚在一起所以还很羞赧的原因，港仔连伸到他嘴边、让他咬着的肌肉横行的胳膊都透露色情，Kun就是在那个间隙抬起头看见了镜子里的自己。  
水汪汪的眼睛，红肿得像桃子一样的眼皮——他不想这么言情式地描述自己，不过这是事实。  
眼下Taeyong就是这样。他背过Kun的目光想要再次擦拭眼睛，被一直像小鸭子追妈妈般贴着他走的Jungwoo抢先抹了眼角，再转过来时仿佛Kun之前的都是幻觉。  
嗯，下楼正常，走路正常。Kun一直盯着Taeyong的腿看，直到他来到沙发边，才换了个方向观察Jungwoo，但他实在是太过乖巧，甚至对着Kun露出一个友好无辜的笑容。  
“他晕倒在门口？”  
Taeyong黑色的翅膀垂下来，刀片似的羽毛冷光乍现。他伸手去握Jisung的手指，然后这样随意地问了一句——他知道他得不到任何回答。  
“哥，要把他留下来吗？”Haechan揪着身边Mark的衣角询问。  
“我想他需要一个检查。”Taeyong直起腰之后这样说。这是个双关语，每一个可疑人物都要经过不止一个医生的检查，这种医生既指像Taeil一样能侵入心理的医生、像Haechan这样断定人种的数据库，也指Doyoung这种不仅可以调查健康，还能够探测Jisung身体里有没有监听器一类危险物品的医生。  
“先送到Doyoung那……”Taeyong顿了顿，开始掏自己的裤兜，遍寻无果之后他把目光投向了Jungwoo，后者接受信号开始翻找自己的衣袋，最终找到一个钢化的坚固眼镜盒。  
“让他戴着这个检查他。等他醒来之后送到Taeil那去。”  
Kun对这一连串行云流水的动作产生深深的怀疑，而他只能咳嗽着，别过脸藏住惊讶的表情，回厨房继续他未完的工作。

基地里照样少了不少人。Taeyong拎起脚边蜷着的Jeno抱在怀里，狼崽热烘烘又毛绒绒，咕咚咕咚的心跳从手心一直传到身体里。他侧头瞥一眼Jungwoo，后者犯了错一样畏缩地站在他后面，眼睛飘忽不定地瞟着他怀里的Jeno。  
“先生，呃，先生。”Jeno小大人一样一本正经地呼唤他，在不熟悉的时候他曾这样叫所有人，包括Doyoung。  
“你可以放下我了，你需要放下我。”Jeno淡红色的眼珠携带天然的威慑力，他最近总是困倦，因此眼睛里永远湿漉漉的，配上同样湿润的鼻头，完全是只没齐牙的小崽。Doyoung试图检查出他的异样，不过一切无果。  
“你再不放下我，你身后的先生就要吃掉我。”  
Taeyong飞快地转过头，Jungwoo受惊般瑟缩了，眼神没有一点攻击性。  
“这没用，他刚刚那个样子就是想吃了我……”Jeno张开嘴打一个满是奶香的嗝儿，他的爸爸们现在还坚持给他喂牛奶，对于他马上就要赶不上同龄狼人的体型这种事格外在意。  
Taeyong抬起手背擦自己的嘴，Jungwoo默默低下头。  
他的手机铃声和Doyoung推开大门的声音重合，队长选择先接听电话，他点开免提，Xiaojun一贯温柔冷静的声音清清楚楚回荡在客厅里。  
“Hey，Taeyong。我们遇到了新麻烦。”  
Xiaojun和Hendery的校外公寓里，那个之前携带毒品还试图盗窃Xiaojun手机的孩子正挂着鼻涕坐在地上，笨拙地握着Xiaojun的画笔，蘸着黑色颜料在白纸上毫无章法地涂鸦。Hendery警惕地把男朋友和自己的吉他护在身后，防止这个孩子心血来潮把画笔扔出去误伤他们的挚爱。  
他们才报警不久就再次在市场的边缘与男孩擦肩而过。显然那个警官所承诺的为他找一个归宿并没有实现，这次是Xiaojun眼疾手快地抓住了孩子的胳膊，他像只小小的毛毛虫那样扭动着要挣脱，不过他们都看出了端倪，Hendery蹲下来问他要不要跟他们走的时候男孩挣扎得更厉害了，直到Hendery转身随手捡来一块砖头。  
他一拳把砖头打裂之后男孩终于消停了，不是惧怕——Xiaojun松开手之后他就抱住了Hendery的腿，一副赖着不走的架势。  
“找靠山呢，怕咱们护不住他……咳，我小时候就这样。”  
Hendery这样解释，然后在Xiaojun的笑容里红着耳朵拖着男孩回到公寓。  
“我们现在怀疑这里有一个团伙。”  
“Taeyong，我知道这不关变种人的事，但是，”  
Xiaojun哽住了，他看了一眼地板上的孩子，他正在一边吸鼻子，一边把自己的大作给Hendery看，手心紧紧握着画笔。  
Taeyong在这短暂的静默里也失去表达。作为安全局里分队的队长，他必须恪守只为变种人而战的原则，但Xiaojun是个普通人，他拥有难得的和平心理，他不该给变种人打这么长时间工都没有报酬，哪怕只是情谊上的报酬。  
他朝Doyoung挥挥手，戴着装有金色细链条眼镜的医生朝他举起一张检查报告，鉴于事情的紧急性，他直接跳过了身体健康这种聊胜于无的结果。  
“Taeyong，这个孩子的衣服上检测出高浓度海洛因残留，体内暂时没有发现。”  
“你听见了吗，Jun。”  
Taeyong这样笑了，电话里的Xiaojun还在嘟哝着“什么”，听力极强的Hendery已经先一步发出表达惊讶和喜悦的喊声。  
“现在，关变种人的事了。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Jisung醒过来时面前一张堪称和蔼可亲的脸。可惜Taeil做久了吃噩梦的专职人员，唯一哄过的孩子是当年才进入安全局的小崽子Haechan－－还被恶魔小孩一边假哭一边揪了头发。他实在是不太会面对Jisung这个年龄的变种人了。

“你醒了。”他没什么价值含量地这样说着，试图让自己的笑容显得更和善一点。Jisung出乎他意料的冷静，他只是花了三秒钟意识到自己的处境，张开手掌看了一眼，然后就完全无视了Taeil，开始在床上翻来找去什么东西。

Taeil亮出手里的金色鳞片。

“你……”他还没有使用那些虽然看起来有点阴险但是惯用的技俩——用这类大概对可疑人物很重要的东西来逼迫他们讲真话，Jisung已经紧紧盯上Taeil手里那片大而光滑的鳞片，但他出乎人意料地没有直接扑上来抢。

Taeil看着眼前这个孩子。Jisung的眼睛不像Yuta那样富有攻击性，不过他桀骜的样子倒是有一点winwin很久以前的影子。

消毒水的味道让Jisung想吐，但是他不动声色地揪住身下白色的床单，然后警惕又试探地说话了。

“你们想问些什么？”

人类聚居地。

Xiaojun和Hendery试图从小男孩嘴里掏出点什么有用信息，不过都很令人受挫地失败了。他又精又灵的眼睛还让Xiaojun确信他不是个天生的哑巴，虽然之前Hendery的“暴力行为”让男孩终于对他们产生了信任，不过那是一种对于能力的信任——并不是他们本身。

  
他对画画很有兴趣，抓着笔不舍得放下，留下的作品都是毫无章法的色块，挂出去用来嘲讽那些不懂得抽象画意义就疯狂购买的假艺术爱好家再合适不过。甚至他在Xiaojun锲而不舍地用诱哄小动物的语气跟自己说话的时候沉默而淡定地在白纸上画出一条线表示窗台，再画出两个歪歪扭扭的火柴小人坐在上面，黑色的大脑袋靠在一起。

然后他用那双孩子的清澈眼睛把Xiaojun的脸看红了。天杀的——他用力拧了一把Hendery的腰——肯定是刚刚他们偷偷接吻的时候被看见了。后者被掐得变成一只弹跳状态的螳螂，Hendery很会，他假装被教训得呲牙咧嘴，夸张的表情惹得男孩坐在地上露出玉屑一样的虎牙，他连笑都不出声音。

但是男孩咧着嘴，然后举起沾满黑色颜料的笔开始画画，他画下一个正方形的框，用手指直接戳了一指头红色颜料画线，然后聪明地把笔杆倒过来，用细细的笔尾去蘸白色颜料，在那个框里点下许多小圆点。

有红色线的正方形袋子，白色的，细小的圆点颗粒。

男孩没有停止。他仰头看了一眼Hendery，刚刚把他逗笑的Hendery，然后用笔歪歪扭扭地写了个单词。

“TASTE.”

他张开了嘴，但是仍旧没有发出声音。

他继续写着。

“He wanted to taste it.”

Xiaojun蹲下来看他稚嫩的笔迹。男孩张着幼嫩的嘴唇，有什么东西一闪而过。

紧接着，孩子开始画一张人脸，他只动了两笔，那个如同老丝瓜一样的形状已经让Xiaojun直起了腰。

袋子里细小的颗粒，缴获的高浓度海洛因。

“他想尝尝”，“他”又是谁？

Xiaojun想起那个缉毒队长，他的脸又长又干，老态毕显，Hendery说他长得像个老瓜一样。他当时或许只是开了个无心的玩笑，但是Xiaojun回想警察疲惫下垂的眼袋，嶙峋突出的颧骨，还有那暗沉得宛如蜥蜴的皮肤。

他单膝跪到地板上，然后揽住男孩的肩膀，尽量轻柔地把手放在孩子的脸上。后者被捏成一个嘟起嘴的小白包子，没有反抗，小手里的笔吧嗒一声掉在地板上，骨碌碌滚到Hendery脚边。

Xiaojun捏开了孩子的嘴。迎着窗户太阳毫不吝啬地扔进大片大片的阳光，孩子微微抓着Xiaojun的胳膊，小小的牙齿莹白如瓷。

男孩的舌头只剩下三分之一，残缺不全。

NCT地上基地。

Taeil头一次觉得一个未成年的孩子如此难对付。他对面的Jisung坐在审讯椅上，因为骨架偏大所以显出拥挤，大部分注意力都在Taeil手里的鱼鳞上，偶尔抬起眼和心理医生对视，眼睛里的冷光锋芒毕露。

Taeil反复确认了手里Haechan手写给他的资料单，他头一次怀疑了他们亲爱的小人体智能库的辨别能力。妈的——这是个未成年？

Jisung只有刚清醒过来那一瞬间给了Taeil“嗯，他的确还是个孩子”这样的想法。事实上Jisung还稍显稚气的脸蛋和某些无意中微小的动作已经说明了他的年龄，但他现在长手长脚地，如同一只小螃蟹支棱在椅子上，营养不良和疲累使Jisung的颧骨完全突出，成绺粘连的刘海后就是那对毫无孩子气的眼睛。

Taeil不得不放弃他准备好的诱哄式审讯法。Jisung过于成熟的表现让他有些措手不及，不过也有一个好处，那就是相比起来交流会更加顺利。

“你是怎么知道我们的位置的——”Taeil停顿了，他还不知道Jisung的名字。而后者直接切断了他的话。

“它带我来的。”

Jisung抬起手指凌空点一点还掌握在Taeil手心的鱼鳞。然后夸张地用两根手指扯起自己棒球服上绣着的名字给心理医生看。

Taeil作为经验丰富的安全局成员，虽然没有Haechan那样庞大的数据库背景，但也从未听说过——这算什么？鱼鳞指路？——不论是传说还是现实。

“有家人吗？”Taeil问出口就后悔了，如今的变种人群体大多流离失所，和家人远隔天涯杳无音信的占比至少百分之八十。

“…没有。”Jisung自作主张地过滤掉他的已经蹲进监狱里的养父。

有一些很稀薄的灰色雾气在Jisung身后飘着，这代表他心情有点差，但没到激动的地步。Taeil看着那些雾气和Jisung冷静的眼睛，单刀直入地跳过了他准备的中间一系列过于幼稚的问题。

“你被我们检测出携带海洛因，我希望你可以给我一个能令我信服的理由。”

Taeil并不担心Jisung会说谎。食梦貘可以感知任何负面情绪是个事实，但他同时也是个心理医生，即使Jisung已经被他断定是个成熟得超年龄的变种人，他也保证这个孩子暂时还到不了可以欺骗他的程度——除非他福尔摩斯再世。

“我从泰国偷渡，船长给我的烟里有毒品，但是我拆掉了，不小心撒到身上……”

Jisung有点不耐烦地撩了一把头发，他的脸颊有点气哼哼地鼓起来，显然还没睡够。

“然后我就靠着鱼鳞找到你们了，我来就是为了这里——你们不收容变种人吗？”

Taeil还没回答他就自说自话地继续下去：“如果不的话——”他的情绪不像是作假。Taeil警惕又认真地观察他一系列的动作，看起来像是心虚，但他明白那只是小孩用来表示没睡醒很烦躁的一种方式。

“可以了，嘿，可以了Jisung，我们会留下你的，那你能不能告诉我，你是怎么知道烟里有毒品的？毒贩子的目的地大概是哪？”

Taeil一边这样问话转移他的注意力，一边悄悄伸手把那些灰色的情绪拽走缠绕在手上，接着背到身后去。

Jisung的眼睛稍微明亮了一点儿，他并不知道自己为什么忽然不怎么烦躁了。

那些灰色的东西很多，在医生问完这个问题之后更加源源不断地涌出来了，Taeil只能暗自后悔自己今日的反复失误，然后更努力地把情绪抓走——唯一可以安慰的是审讯完他会多出好多小零嘴——从Jisung身上抓出来的灰色小零嘴。

“闻过很多，习惯了。”

“方向——我要偷渡到这，他们当然也是要来这里。”Jisung靠在椅背上，令人心惊地这样说。

“现在能把鳞片给我了吗？”

他顿了顿，然后非常孩子气地瘪嘴了。

“还有，我可以继续睡觉吗？”

Taeil不得不感叹自己的同事们堪称精神分裂一样的态度。就在前几个小时Jisung刚晕倒在基地门口，由于身份和目的不明，连一向温柔和善对变种人有莫名爸爸心理的Kun看着Jisung的目光都带着警惕和冷漠，结果现在自己从审讯室出来宣布这个孩子可以解除嫌疑，但当事人已经在审讯室的沙发上睡着了的时候——

“他长的很可爱，说实话，像是只仓鼠。”Taeyong耷拉着巨大的翅膀蹲在沙发旁这样评价，而Jisung毫无所觉，呼吸平稳。

“年纪很小，Haechan说他在长身体，说不定很久没吃东西了……我去做？”Kun关心地叉着腰悄声问，因为这个外来人员而差点没吃上加餐的Lucas发出一声委屈巴巴的呜咽，被Kun一指头戳到嘴唇上强制消音。

而更加过分的是Jaemin，他又一次刷新了大家对他的认知，看见Jisung的第一眼他就哎呀哎呀好可爱地扑过来，还算知道分寸地用了气声（不过这样显得他更加像个巫婆），紧接着被Renjun忍无可忍地拎着衣领带走，他不怎么锲而不舍，被拖到一半就转移了对象，撅着嘴唇扑到自己的男朋友身上，Renjun招架的过程中听见Taeyong的吩咐，只不过很快就被Jungwoo怯生生地打断了。

“winwin在干什么？把他叫下来看看我们新来的人员——”

“他和Yuta在房间里。”

“什——”

“在做爱，好吧，我们刚刚下楼经过房间门口的时候都听见了，他叫得太大声了，这不怪我们。”Ten变成猫的形态安稳地坐在Johnny的肩膀上，笑眯眯地替Jungwoo补上他不敢说的，爪子胡乱扒拉着蝠人的头发，揪得一片乱糟糟。

Taeil觉得大概好几年之内他们都不会这么齐地集合了。除了正在“忙”的Yuta和winwin，还有嫌弃地在墙角拼命抗拒最终还是妥协被日常黏人的Jaemin抱住撒娇的Renjun，其他人，所有人——都围在睡着的Jisung边上——甚至在Haechan再次申明他未成年的时候发出那种被可爱到又新奇的吸气声。

Taeil觉得自己该担心Jisung能不能好好呼吸，并且佩服他就算这样还是没有惊醒。话说回来，如果这么喜欢小孩子……

他看了一眼靠着Jaehyun正在低头清理镜片的Doyoung，然后好好上下扫了扫Johnny挺拔的后背和折叠的翅膀，以及Ten的背影。

快到晚饭前他们才终于散开。神奇的是Jisung依然没有醒，导致Doyoung被大惊小怪地推出去检查他的鼻息，最终得出他只是太累需要休息的结论。

询问毒贩子的目的地是Taeyong的主意。Xiaojun发现毒品的时间和Jisung到达基地的时间太过吻合，就算Jisung暂时洗清了嫌疑，也不排除他凑巧成了受害者，本来是打算被用做毒品实验的可能性。这说明城内人类聚居地内的团伙可能和试图欺骗Jisung的人有关系，如果他的假设成立，那么他们一定还关押了很多变种人，只不过Jisung是成功逃脱的一个。

Taeyong说完他的猜测之后Doyoung深深地皱起眉。

“Taeyong，我不是质疑你，但是那些变种人就算被抓起来大部分也是自甘堕落……”

他是个医生。Doyoung被人类研究所的病态气氛影响很多年，他见过类似和Jisung一起被带走的那些年轻变种人，他们由于不被人类待见或是为了掩盖身份自暴自弃，组成小团体仗着基因优势四处游荡，犯起瘾来连同伴都会自相残杀——Doyoung收过不少病人，都是由于吸毒身体孱弱，又被极度渴望毒品的同伴殴打至失去行动能力，才被人类轻松抓走，在研究所里进行新一轮的，虽然不是毒品但也万分痛苦的实验折磨。

“我们不是人类，不过也得讲人文主义。”Taeyong显然没有生气，而是愉快而轻松地反驳。

“这些人里会有Jisung那样被骗的，我相信，我们也必须相信。我们的任务只是拯救同胞，仅此而已。”

Doyoung的表情就像他当年初次了解到人类医生依旧会拯救撞死了行人、自己受重伤的肇事司机一样凝固。但Jaehyun捏了捏他的手，他就聪明地闭上了嘴巴。

要想改变蛇先生的观点还需要时间，Jaehyun无所谓地想。他们都是未成年就被送进基地培养，虽然有着人类的前身份，却早就失去了很多情感，而医生表现得最为严重。

“我们得派遣人员到人类城市协助他们调查。”

Taeyong敲了敲椅子的把手，然后扫视过每一个坐在桌子后的人，都在等着他分配任务的人（除了还没从房间里出来的小凤凰和他的男朋友）。摆在桌上的苹果派的香气还在袅袅飘散。

“我想我们的新成员需要历练，让我们看看他们的本事。”

“所以，Johnny，希望你不会拒绝，请你和你的小宝贝做一次，呃，奶爸？育婴师？”

所有人精彩的脸色遏止了Taeyong越来越不靠谱的用词，他深感自己队长的威信马上不保，随即清了清嗓子继续下去。

“请你们——如果你们乐意的话——带着Renjun和Jaemin去人类城市做调查吧，尽量不发生冲突……必要时除外。”

“好的……分配完毕。”

Taeyong看着只等他这句话就立即开吃、似乎还具有没认真听他讲话的嫌疑的成员们，再次操心地叹了一口气。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
人类聚居地。  
Renjun和Jaemin还是第一次和驻守人类城市的两位成员见面。  
为了遮掩过尖的耳朵，精灵不得不穿上Taeyong为他安排的衣服——Jaemin的，粉色的，印着小马宝莉的——oversize卫衣。可想而知它套在Renjun身上有多么庞大，但只有这样，他绿色的指甲和尖尖的耳朵才能被过长的袖子和兜头连帽完全遮盖——幸好精灵的翅膀可以收缩。  
唯一最满意的人大概只有Jaemin了。Renjun满脸烦躁地被束缚在粉嫩卫衣里的样子简直可爱到爆炸，卫衣帽子的前沿不断垂下来挡住精灵的视线，然后又被暴躁地掀起来。Jaemin觉得他的精灵小宝贝——不喜欢穿粉色但是现在无奈地甩着过长粉色袖子的Renjun，浑身都散发因为喝不到奶而呲牙的小豹子的气息，而Renjun甚至由于过分在意那个软塌塌的帽子，没有意识到Jaemin悄悄地把他左胳膊长出一块的袖子打了个结。  
直到他们到达xiaojun和Hendery的公寓时Renjun才发现这件事。他又滑稽又可爱地一把举起那只打上结的袖子，一直怼到Jaemin眼前。Johnny摁下门铃，Ten则抱着胳膊微笑地看着Renjun低声愤怒地质问着什么，Jaemin则又是一贯地用那双桃花盛开的眼睛一眨不眨盯着在自己面前跳脚的小猫——如此可爱，裹在大号衣服里让他更没有威慑力了。  
“你看什么看？”Renjun举起那只打结的袖子充当拳头，恶狠狠地挥舞。“给我解开——解开！”  
Ten小幅度地转了转眼睛，好吧，这是好听的说法，他承认他在翻白眼。明明另一只手可以用来解开袖子，偏要伸到Jaemin跟前，他可不认为Renjun真的生气了，他敢肯定，Renjun完完全全是在撒娇，不管是故意的还是无意识的。  
要知道对男朋友表达真正愤怒的正确方式可不是一直在他面前嗷嗷叫着蹦哒。显然这只会让Jaemin越发觉得小精灵个无敌可爱的小甜心（完全肉麻但符合Jaemin特质的称呼）。  
他们不出所料最终还是接了个吻。Jaemin抓着Renjun的袖子把他拉近的同时公寓的门开了，Xiaojun震惊地迎接这一大早就在他家门口出现的粉红景象——然后转身捂住了亦步亦趋跟在他脚边的哑巴男孩的眼睛。  
“Hi，呃，欢迎光临？”Xiaojun最终把这句自我感觉奇怪的话吐出来，Hendery赶在他们还没完全分开的时候从Xiaojun身后如同一只土拨鼠探出头来，夸张地发出一声巨大的感叹，然后男孩眼睛上的手再次叠加一只——在这方面他总是和Xiaojun的想法出奇地一致。  
Renjun窘迫地把那只还没解开的袖子背到身后，然后向同国籍但只是初次见面的外派队友点头。Xiaojun则宽松又理解地挥手，然后用胳膊肘怼了一把Hendery。  
“咳，”Hendery清了清嗓子，“请进吧各位……那没什么不好意思的，我想你可以更自然一点。”他对着Renjun藏在背后的手示意，并且为了缓和气氛抖了个大包袱出去。  
“我有一天还把他的两只袖子系在一起……”他看了一眼Xiaojun。“那很可爱……嘿！你也这么觉得？”Jaemin表示赞同的点头让Hendery兴奋了，但Xiaojun忍无可忍，他再次对男朋友的胳膊施加一个肘击，然后把靠着自己小腿的孩子抱起来，朝屋子里走去。

“大概就是这样。”Xiaojun敲了敲桌子，Johnny发现他已经有了些Taeyong身上才会具有的领导风范，这是长期被迫远离可依靠的大部队从而不得不自己做决定的结果。说实话，有不少案件Xiaojun并不会求助，这意味着那些麻烦完全是由这对情侣独立解决，只有完成后才会例行上报给总部。  
“我们根据线索，怀疑这里的警察队长参与大量毒品的运输……我听说基地来了新人？”  
他指的当然是Jisung。Johnny点头，手心里Ten毛茸茸的尾巴正若即若离地扫来扫去：“是半血缘的变种人，很特殊……差点被毒贩子抓去做注射实验。”  
现在他们都不得不为Taeyong的联想能力和这种巧合感叹。Xiaojun再次遇到哑男孩的时间和Jisung找到基地的时间基本吻合——这让他们合理怀疑这两件看起来毫不相干的事情的关联性。  
更何况，为了人类社会，虽然这么说有些不道德，但Xiaojun希望它们有关联，这样至少让他有立场解决这个案件，而不是像以往那样因为不是变种人范畴只能旁观。  
事实上他们都对此毫无头绪。Xiaojun所能想到的第一步只有侦查，就像警察通常蹲守通缉犯那样去蹲守那个缉毒队长，进行持续跟踪以证明他们的猜想。  
经过中国人经典的客套推拉之后Xiaojun在热情的东北精灵的攻势下认败，他和Hendery依旧被留下来保护那个孩子，哑男孩作为敌方线人，在敌方看来已经突然消失了很多天——这足够他走在在大街上被莫名其妙灭口了，如果一切猜想都成真的话。

人类警察局。  
Ten就像他的本体一样柔软。他被男朋友扛着以便足够窥伺到一切，没骨头一般挂在警察局大院的墙头，膝盖压在Johnny的肩上。一旦有人接近他就灵活地缩下去，Johnny任由他不老实地单手拽着自己的翅膀玩耍，同时利用蝙蝠固有的声波本领判断墙内人员的活动。  
“亲爱的，这辆车的牌照好假。”Ten撇着嘴，与此同时车轮碾压过减速板的声波传出来。黑色的轿车，连司机都压低帽沿，看不清脸庞，可疑度非常高。   
“他是警察队长吗？”Ten看到了什么，他扭动着，用膝盖蹭了蹭Johnny的肩以引起他的注意。Johnny则从裤兜里掏出那张哑男孩的画举起来递给他，他能判断墙内的人在朝门口移动，他们像是要做什么隐秘的事情一样不说话，Ten眯起眼睛，然后忽然揉皱那张纸，利落地扔到地上。  
“我们得干老本行了。”

Johnny刚和Ten一同进入安全局时分配到的任务大部分是侦查工作。老实说，所谓的老本行只是“如何成功地偷偷摸摸跟踪目标顺带进行一切所需要的活动并且不把目标惊动（winwin的亲口评价），这对于飞行时基本不产生杂音的蝠人和身体娇小十分便于携带的猫人是小菜一碟。  
如果人类都能够不像现在这样匆匆行进，保留着一丁点闲情逸致望望天空的话，他们就会发现天上好像有什么类似报纸上大吹大擂即将灭绝地球的外星物体。Johnny一贯地抱着Ten在飞，猫人这次还算乖巧，至少没有跟以前一样用恐高症这个假理由在Johnny怀里磨来磨去——不过他现在由于飞行过程平稳（甚至让人有点想睡）而无聊开始用牙细细地咬Johnny露出来一半的锁骨和胸口了——他每时每刻都想碰碰自己的男朋友，就跟猫从来都不会抛弃一切在它面前移动的超具吸引力的小光斑一个道理。  
Johnny紧紧跟随地面上的车辆。他卡在腰带里的微型信号发射器正指引Jaemin发动Xiaojun为他们准备的车一同前进。至于为什么拥有飞行员还要采用陆上交通工具的原因，说起来有点丢人——Renjun如果背着或抱着Jaemin飞行会累到从空中掉下来的，精灵除了抱着花朵和露水飞来飞去之外可不是用来搬运什么的——男朋友也不行。  
这辆车又老又旧，不过经由改装还算结实。“得做好它毁在那的准备。”Xiaojun预估任务风险性的时候是这么说的。  
Johnny和Ten率先跟随那辆挂着假牌照，并且携带了可疑人物的车来到郊外的一个仓库。这里是机械公司堆放不常用设备的厂房，尚算宽敞 ，外表斑斓破败，铁锈和快掉下的油漆皮错综分布，像个没剥好的柚子。  
他们悄无声息地降落在天台上，Renjun的消息显示他们还有五分钟到达。厂房里有四辆待命的大型货车，司机们肌肉虬结，宛如上个世纪金三角的大块头杀手教练，但懒懒散散，烟头扔了满地，还在高声交谈，内容无非是烟、酒和女人这些习以为常的话题。在轿车进入之后他们都恢复了警觉，不过脸上的表情不怎么恭敬，显然这里没有他们真正意义上的头儿。  
缉毒队长从车里钻出来。司机们打开了第一个货箱。一个脑袋上套着布袋的人——大概是人，被粗暴地扯下来，手脚被缚，不过没有失去意识，正在拼命地挣扎，直到抓着他的司机给了他一拳，才像个蚯蚓一样软绵绵地倒下去，被扛着进入厂房。  
他们越走越近，在接近院子中央时Ten忽然呲起牙，甚至左手抽搐了一下，Johnny拦住他要前倾的身体，如果现在就行动失败的几率几乎是百分之百。  
他明白Ten为什么如此愤怒了。随着司机的靠近，他不用依靠声波就能看见那个被扛着的人，不，现在应该叫变种人了，耷拉着一条长长的尾巴。标准的狸花猫纹路，不需要过多解释，他在某种意义上是Ten的同类，虽然猫科动物大多数喜爱单打独斗，不过融合安全局内集体生活的友好气氛以及变种人目前的窘迫处境，Ten的反应再正常不过。  
Johnny折叠起翅膀，把手放在Ten的肩上环住他，防止他一个冲动跳下去。紧接着他们就看到了更多的变种人，无一例外都被非法抓捕，目前为止他们已经看见了鳄鱼的尾巴，直接变成本体的牧羊犬，以及软塌塌失去活力的黄金蟒（像条橡皮糖），当然，还有许多的，各式各样的猫。  
通讯器开始振动，Renjun和Jaemin已经抵达。那些司机出乎意料地重新爬上货车，引擎发动的巨大轰鸣充斥荒野。  
“放他们走，baby。”Johnny用力扣住Ten的手腕。  
“少了他们会简单很多，我想Renjun和Jaemin不需要第一次出任务就这么困难。”他亲了一口怀里小猫的眼角，算是勉强安抚住他。  
他们沿着室外的水管爬下去。Ten完全变成一只灵活苗条的薮猫，软乎乎的肉垫曾经使毛绒控Taeyong爱不释手，现在成了最佳的跟踪辅助，他能悄无声息地跟随他们。  
仓库里全是横七竖八的变种人。他们不完全昏迷，但很奇怪，就算是清醒的也病怏怏，那些仿佛垂死病人的呻吟此起彼伏，有些甚至异常痛苦地在皮肤上抓挠着什么，离得最近的蜥蜴人尾部的鳞片已经白化——就像鱼患上气泡病那样可怕的现象。  
值得庆幸的是整个仓库里只有那个缉毒队长和一个矮小又皱巴的人。Johnny暂时没有发现周围有隐藏兵力。  
他们在交谈，声音不小，Johnny听见那个矮小的人非常愉悦又干哑地笑着，然后努力踮起脚来拍警察的肩膀。  
“真不错！先生会高兴的，看在上帝的份上我求他多给你些报酬，你的运输装备畅通无阻，我知道这可不容易——新做的好东西可以用他们做实验，先生非常满意这次的数量……你们还抓到了尼罗鳄？”  
而警察只是很不耐烦地抖着腿等待，他干瘪不健康的脸上全是烦躁，甚至不愿意多回几个字。小个子不恼火他这轻浮的态度，反而摆出一副虚伪的善解人意的表情，从包里掏出一个塑料袋。  
“哦，真不好意思，我忘记先生给你提供养分太晚了，这里还有一些美金——”  
他话没说完就被警察粗鲁的动作打断。袋子被一把抢走，几袋白色粉末和水晶体样的东西掉出来，紧接着他从里面掏出一根注满透明液体的针管，万分熟练地把它扎进自己的手臂。活塞推动之后他的表情终于缓和了，小个子双手揣着兜笑眯眯看着，直到警察分得一点眼神给他。  
“多谢您，请您看在我勤恳工作的份上原谅我的失礼。”警察的话如此彬彬有礼。小个子显然预料到他态度的一百八十度大转弯，只是笑着点头，丝毫没有察觉身后的黑暗里有什么动物在悄悄移动。  
Johnny已经挂在厂房的顶部。一根细细的、含满水分的藤蔓正如同小蛇一样蔓延，然后轻缓地搭在警察的脚腕上。  
“那么回见？”小个子依然假笑着，敷衍地鞠了个躬。身后骤然腾空而起的薮猫发出一声尖锐的嘶叫，四只爪子全部扒在他头上。  
小个子还没来得及反抗就被一口咬住了脖颈。Ten的牙和爪子早年被实验室强制进化成了接近狮虎的锋利坚固，血液很快蜿蜒地流出来，他迅速又猛烈地把小个子的脸抓挠得血肉模糊，然后拼命晃动自己的头，将脖子，包括里面的动脉肌肉什么的——像撕咬猎物一样扯得豁开了。这一切都在瞬间完成，他从不在杀人这方面失手，不论是人形还是兽化。  
警察要掏枪的同时忽然痛苦地倒下。那根由仁俊召唤的新鲜藤蔓含有大量水分，很好地起到了传导Jaemin电流的作用，足以将一个成年人——并且已经被毒品侵蚀至深的人打倒。  
Johnny甚至听到了火花的噼啪声，他有点心疼那根藤蔓了。  
他展开翅膀向下降落，一地的变种人似乎都毫不关心、也无暇关心头套外发生了什么。他经过几个胳膊上满是针孔的变种人，和满嘴鲜血的Ten一起朝仰躺在地上的警察走去。


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
藤蔓被撤掉电流后迅速地甩起来，把处于半晕状态的警察紧紧捆住，他睁开眼看见Johnny身后巨大的蝙蝠翅膀后瞪圆了眼睛，在骷髅一般的脸上显得格外可怕。  
Johnny蹲下来伸出手——或者说是经过变化的爪子，抵在他脖子上。蝙蝠的爪子又细又尖，泛着黑色，那些发暗的脉络一直延伸到他的手腕。  
缉毒队长是穿着警服来的。或许他根本没有想过什么，认为像往常一样拿到自己的报酬，就可以被司机接回警局，继续人模狗样地坐在办公室里当他的队长，继续任由犯罪分子迫害变种人，以及他选择性忽略的那些普通人类。  
Johnny收紧爪子遏止了警察试图吐过来的口水：“你是个警察。”  
他用另一只手把警服上那个徽标扯掉。它曾不知道多少次出现在城市的各个角落，无论是维持交通，还是拯救被挟持的人质，或者仅仅出现在小派出所里，给吵着架就打起来的夫妇调停劝阻。  
然而现在它染上毒品的气味。警察的脸就像枯缩的叶片，他眼珠飞快地乱转，但被掐得说不出话来，不过表情没有惊慌，甚至带了点神秘的意思，最后甚至挂上丁点笑容。  
他完完全全忘记了自己的职责。Johnny不由得想到那个故事，山洞里的恶龙一直没有被除掉，派去无数骑士也有去无回，直到真正的勇士跟踪新的骑士前去。  
骑士杀死了恶龙，然后他看着满山洞的金银珠宝，爬了上去。  
他坐在珍宝上，长出恶龙的双翼，然后变成了一只新的恶龙。  
世间最可怕的不是魔鬼本身，是隐藏在道貌岸然人皮后的恶人。他或许年轻时是个充满梦想的小伙子，甚至或许幼年就有天真的想要“做警察制服坏人”的梦想，然而最终他变成了本该在对立面的魔鬼，在不知道多阴暗的角落运送一个个被诱骗堕落的变种人，自己也沉沦于深渊中，甚至伤害同类——为了那些子虚乌有的欲望和金钱。  
“你是……蝙蝠……”被掐住脖子的警察断断续续地吐出这句话。Johnny身后的那只完全变化的牧羊犬在痛苦地哽咽，狸花猫人喉咙里发出一声一声鼓风机一样清晰的喘息，仿佛下一秒它就要因为窒息而死掉。  
“先生……会高兴的……”Johnny割断他动脉的一刹那警察挤出这样一句奇怪的话，还睁着的双眼万分诡异。  
Johnny没有来得及考虑这句话什么意思。Renjun身上的警报器在门口响起时他只有时间扑过去把Ten一把扯进怀里护住，他们在地上滚了好几圈，停下来后Johnny痛苦地吸了一口气，Ten被他非常牢固地扣在怀里，动弹不得。  
他的翅膀被三根气枪发射的钉子刺穿了。Johnny用余光有些欣慰地看见Renjun奋力拍着翅膀带着Jaemin短暂地飞起来，来人显然非常懂得舍弃，为了不让厂房内的两个变种人逃跑，轻易地放走了Jaemin和Renjun。  
安全局的派送人员果然非常靠谱。经过培训之后还是有不少变种人在同伴遇险——不是什么立刻就会死掉的危险的时候冲动地冲上去，这是人之常情，不过通常后果都是给敌人送上门去。  
Johnny最担心的情况没有发生，他对Jaemin和Renjun都能在第一次出任务的情况下保持冷静，并且遵循安全局训练的正确做法表示欣慰。他们至少可以回去报信，这比跑进来自投罗网要好多了，他可不想让Taeyong给他个没带好孩子的帽子。  
一把手枪顶到Johnny的太阳穴上。Ten看清了来人的脸，立即嘶叫着挣扎起来，尖利的牙全部呲出来，他甚至失控到抓破了Johnny肩膀的衣料。  
Ten很少这么愤怒。  
除非是他。  
“喔，我的孩子，没想到我们还能再见面。”  
Johnny抬起头，博士用枪指着他，微笑着说。

NCT地上基地。  
大门被撞响的时候大家都在进行集体训练。他们跟随Taeyong一圈一圈绕着基地跑，Haechan揪着Mark的衣摆落在队尾，他由于疲惫一边跑一边发出那种可爱的哼唧声，最后甚至变本加厉放开Mark的衣服去抓他的手。  
Mark的脸都红透了。但他还是任劳任怨地牵着Haechan继续跑，导致结束自己的特殊训练、现在正抱着胳膊站在圈子中央的Taeyong非常大声地喊：“只是跑个步，孩子们，要做什么等一会回房间去做，相信我，就算你们一边跑步一边上床也没人管，在这做这些简直太刺激我的心脏了——”  
这下连脖子也红了。大家一齐发出哄笑，只有Jungwoo羞怯地看了Taeyong一眼。不得不说这种话对Haechan起了一定作用，他就像只小海豚一样对着场子中间的哥哥嚷了一句什么，然后乖乖松开了手。Jeno由于某种暂时未检查出的原因，到现在还是狼的形态，门响的时候他正好撅着毛茸茸的小短腿跑到大门口，随即冲过去跳起来，用爪子摁了门上的按钮。  
他们没等来完整的四个成员。Renjun被Jaemin半抱着进门，他还算冷静，但瞳孔还在疯狂抖动。  
他拿出一根钉子，还有一个跟Johnny身上一模一样的定位器。  
“人类研究所的人，他们想射击，被我躲过了。”  
“Johnny哥受了伤，他们用气枪打穿了他的翅膀……”  
“这案件算是个诱捕我们的阴谋。”

很显然那个小个子口中的“先生”就是博士。Ten激动坏了，他甚至想探出脖子去咬人，但Johnny怕博士对他做些什么，只能紧紧地抱住他的小猫。他的右翅被钉子固定在地上，整个人都趴着，大概是这辈子最丢人的姿势——唯一的好处是能完全挡住Ten。  
Johnny在很小的时候就做博士的助手。某种程度上来说他是疑神疑鬼的老头子唯一真正信任过的人，但最终他还是带着Ten跑掉了，之后博士的反应他没有机会知道。  
这是个圈套。Johnny总算明白之前人类研究所那些病怏怏的变种人是从何而来，博士和毒贩子很显然早就达成了良好共识，他们雇佣（也可以说是要挟）缉毒队长帮他们运送变种人，利用他们比常人强健的体魄做新型毒品的实验，确认效果后拿出去卖给那些嗷嗷待哺的瘾君子，而失去实验价值的变种人就被扔进研究所，进行又一轮的新型折磨。  
博士一定是想到他们会派遣人手。他可能只是想随机抓到几个安全局的成员，毕竟经过训练的变种人更具有研究价值，却没想到碰到了熟人。  
“我的孩子，看见你之前我还想把这次的战利品带回去解剖。”博士慢慢地这样说着，然后他伸出手，身后的新助手递给他枪，但被他一把扔了出去。  
厂房的角落里堆着散乱的泛着冷光的工具，博士推了推眼镜，走过去捡起一把电锯。他扯动电锯使它发出破败的声响，不过还能使用。  
“把他的翅膀展开。”博士的语气平淡而苍老。Ten凄厉地叫了一声，四只爪子并用想挣脱Johnny，但被死死摁住。Johnny曾无数次目睹博士对待一些变种人的手段，他已经对接下来的事情做好了充分准备。  
Johnny把Ten的头摁到自己的胸口。嗡嗡的声音越来越近，直到Johnny咬着牙一头撞在地上，身体绷成一张拉满的弓，Ten才停止了动作，一声比一声尖锐地嚎着。热乎乎的粘稠液体喷到Ten的毛上，还有一些带着铁锈的气味滴滴答答地溅落，染得四周一片暗红——只不过Johnny一直按着他不让他抬头。  
Ten听见“啪”的一声——什么东西掉在地上的声音。紧接着电锯的声音又响起来，Johnny痛苦地吸气，脖子上的筋络骤然凸起，虽然努力控制但还是抓疼了薮猫的皮毛，不过Ten现在已经不在乎这些，他闭上眼睛贴着Johnny的胸口颤抖，直到又一声轻响，蝠人才喘着气放松下来，他额头不断滴落的汗把Ten的皮毛沾得一团糟。  
博士把Johnny的翅膀活生生锯了下来。如果Ten现在睁眼就会看到，他们几乎是身处血的海洋，又腥又锈的气味充斥仓库，Johnny抖得比他更厉害——但他还能保证清醒。  
“用刀的话你会更痛苦，你该感谢我，我的孩子。”博士微笑着说。他看着Johnny肩胛骨上翅膀的断茬随着他的呼吸一起一伏，横截面上血肉的烂糊感仿佛给了他很大乐趣。  
“把他们固定住，我们需要回去取一些东西。”博士指挥着手下用一张不知道抽了哪条变种人本体的筋做成的网把他们一齐罩住，然后用龙骨钉固定在地上。显然这种折磨并不足以满足他，Johnny猜想他大概又要去拿那些七七八八的病毒什么的——他了解博士，博士的爱好是给变种人打针，化学制品之类的，而病毒细菌则是他的最爱。  
博士不可能放过一个——或者说两个背叛者。  
Ten变回去之后也完全可以缩在Johnny的怀里。他没哭，但牙齿都在哆嗦，在看见周围那些快干涸的血迹之后抖得更厉害了，然后他环着Johnny的脖子把脸埋进他的颈窝里。  
“It's ok，baby，it's ok.”Johnny亲了一口Ten的发顶，然后低声地说。他还是抱着Ten，确保他看不见自己的后背——那景象连他自己都不太想知道。说实在的，他已经痛到后背麻木，有几个瞬间甚至有种疼痛消失了的错觉。  
Ten颤抖着抬起头来吻他，他们的嘴唇都破了，一个是由于忍受痛苦，一个是由于共情。这个吻带着满满的血腥气，网绳磨得Johnny的后背一片狰狞，但他低着头像平时一样温柔地舔吻Ten的嘴唇，直到Ten主动结束，然后又咬着牙梗着脖子抱住他。  
博士暂时带着人走了，厂房里一片静悄悄，间或只有几声吸毒变种人的哼哼。  
人在这种时候格外喜欢回忆过去，Johnny也并不例外。  
他想，或许某种程度上他需要感谢博士，不然他没有机会遇到他的小猫咪。

Johnny十八岁时已经在人类研究所替博士工作了三年。博士格外喜欢用那些年轻的男孩子当助手，用他自己的话说，他需要“每天见见有朝气的面孔”，而Johnny知道这老家伙不过是因为年轻的孩子好控制。  
Ten出生的过程Johnny都经历了。博士在他进入研究所的第三年开始研究人兽基因混合，然后用一个女性助手家人的性命威胁她成为了第一个试验品。  
政府非常听从博士的话，不惜出动人手为他抓来一只成年的健壮薮猫。博士提取薮猫的基因，合成胚胎后注入那位名叫Eve的女士的子宫，并且他故意把那只猫留了下来。  
“孩子出生不能没有父亲，我遵循人道主义。”博士说这话时笑眯眯的，只有Johnny知道Eve在背后攥紧了拳头。  
去他妈的人道主义。那只薮猫无疑是无辜的，但Eve看见它就条件反射地呕吐，甚至数次要求Johnny给她一把枪好杀了它――不是每个人类都能接受一只四脚兽的孩子在自己肚子里生长――好吧，几乎是所有人都不能。  
博士不断地给Eve注射药物，以保证Ten在出生前就拥有异于常人的特点。Eve在生产前一个月就开始腹痛，每日每夜被痛苦折磨，而博士依旧让那只薮猫在她面前转悠，她几乎要被精神和身体的双重压力逼迫到喘不过气。  
Eve在生产前只允许那只猫接近了一次。万分神奇的，充满野性的薮猫没试图攻击她，只是走到她的椅子边嗅闻着她的腿，她的肚子，然后曲起后腿，像一只真正的家猫那样安静地蹲在了她的旁边。  
Johnny看着Eve的眼泪不断地冒出来。她一下子捂住脸，在那只猫开始轻轻舔她的脚踝时崩溃地尖叫出声，然后她扶着肚子跪下来抱住那只猫的脖子失控地哭泣，眼泪打湿薮猫斑纹清晰的毛发。  
她注定要失去生命。她连续一个月的腹痛都是因为她体内的变种薮猫，Ten出生时提早发育的尖锐爪子早已把他母体的肚子掏得血肉模糊――他是天生与血腥为伴的变种人。  
Johnny唯一能做的是偷偷带走博士早已不关心的Eve的尸体和那只最终被喜怒无常的博士“顺手”射杀的薮猫。他遵循Eve的意愿，把他们一起烧了个干净，灰尘全部扬进河里。  
Ten会以薮猫的形态生长大概三年，然后他会间断地能转化成人形，由于薮猫和人的寿命不同，他一开始转化就会是成年男孩的外形。  
Johnny可以说算是Ten的半个父亲。他给他取了名字，虽然博士为他注射提高智力的药物，但那只是加快他领悟事物的速度，一切一切的初步引导都由Johnny完成，包括语言，认知能力，很多很多。谢天谢地博士允许他为Ten开发思想，那些基地内的藏书被Johnny夹在风衣里带进来，然后成了Ten唯一接收知识的来源。  
Ten还是猫的时候被Johnny抱着在基地内行走，跟随他完成很多工作。猫科动物表达亲密的动作有很多，Johnny对于常常收到的磨蹭和舔舐全然习惯。  
是的，甚至是在Ten能够间断变成人形之后。轻盈的猫在Johnny肩膀上走着走着就会忽然无法控制地改变形态，光裸的男孩一下子掉进Johnny的怀里，然后睁着绿色的眼睛好奇地打量视觉感受忽然变得不一样的人类，甚至懵懵懂懂地在人形状态下继续那些动作，比如伸出舌头去舔Johnny的脸颊和下巴——而Johnny最后已经完全适应这些变故，托着Ten滑溜溜的屁股走来走去为博士整理资料是常有的事情。只有在例行检查监狱的时候会不一样，如果Ten有异样他会第一时间离开——他不允许小猫咪被监狱里那些流氓变种人看光。  
Ten是一个极其重要的实验产品，博士无比重视他，但Johnny照顾得实在过于周到，让博士逐渐不再紧张地进行全方位监控。而Ten控制自己的能力越来越强，Johnny偷偷为他进行不被博士允许的攻击训练，甚至根据博士给的基础资料为Ten制作了精密的生长周期表。  
一切都变得不一样的是很普通的一天。Johnny和Jaehyun同时开完沉闷压抑的会议回各自的办公室，却听见自己的衣柜里有轻微的什么响动。  
那是类似小猫一样细细的叫声，或者说喘息——Johnny的手机应景地响了，是他设置的会议结束后再提醒。  
“实验体预计发情期：2—5月，本月进入高发期。”  
屏幕上的字体无比清晰。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
Johnny打开衣柜的门。  
先看见的只有一团乱糟的衣服。私密的贴身用品堆了个小山，Johnny出门前叠放得还算整齐的内裤背心四处流亡，衣服下面有什么活物一拱一拱地动弹。  
他该感谢他多年养这只猫的直觉，让他随手掀起自己的一件衬衣就看见了Ten的脸。  
他的猫少年脸憋得通红还小声地喘气，嘴里咬着一条他的格子领带，和他对视的那一刹那往后敏感地一缩，然后用毛绒绒的尾巴挡住自己的脸。  
Johnny抓住贴着Ten最近的那件自己的大衣，把所有压在Ten身上的衣物都扯掉了。  
Ten呜呜咽咽地继续用尾巴尖儿挡住自己的脸。他身上挂着Johnny的衬衫，腿中间夹着Johnny的备用白大褂，被不明液体洇出一小块湿润，尾巴根的绒毛被打湿分出一绺一绺。白大褂被蹂躏成一根麻花在他臀缝里磨蹭，他颤着腿，不敢动弹，仿佛在等Johnny对他进行什么最后的处决。  
Ten的腰窝雪白漂亮。不亏是猫人。Johnny盯着他一直看，脊背的弧度，胸前过于鲜艳的乳尖，还有他努力藏起来被Johnny的白大褂挡住的隐隐约约勃起的小东西。Ten没等到一个反应，从尾巴毛后面偷偷地露出眼睛来看他。  
“翻得太乱了，B－A－B－Y。”Johnny拉长声音温和地喊他，Ten呜咽一声，想要把脸再次挡住，但被轻轻捏住了下巴。  
“但是没有翻到这个。”  
老实说养孩子一样抱着Ten过到现在，除了那些用于获取知识的书之外Johnny没送过他任何礼物，那个铃铛算是第一个。  
他从衣柜里一件还好好挂着的大衣兜里拿出了一条项链。标准的拴猫链，红色的丝带金色的铃铛，丝带上用花体字母绣着“Ten”。  
Johnny给Ten系上铃铛并且把他抱出来的时候他还在畏缩。只有乱晃的尾巴和白花花的不自觉勾住Johnny腰的腿暴露他真实的感受。咬住Ten过分娇小的唇珠时Johnny有种自己在诱奸不懂事小孩的罪恶感——Ten换算成薮猫的年龄不过两岁半。他从鼻子里发出那种黏糊糊的撒娇声，张开嘴遵循还是猫时候的习惯伸舌头去舔他监护人的嘴唇，铃铛挂在他脖子上叮铃铃地轻响。  
很快Johnny就知道或许他才是被诱奸的那一个。他抱着怀里的猫儿坐到床上之后Ten就迷离着眼睛蹭他，整个人塌着腰挂住他的脖子，像条雪白赤裸的美人蛇一样扭动，人类的手他还不怎么会熟练使用，但眼下他正偷偷解Johnny的衬衫扣子。  
博士过去的研究调查结果都表明，变种人发情的症状不一。Ten湿得一塌糊涂，论性别的话该变得糟糕的地方应该是前面而不是后面——Johnny的思考迅速被打断了。Ten扭着屁股蹭他的裤裆，头顶冒出来的薮猫耳朵高高地立起来，被亲了一口之后就开始敏感颤抖。Johnny制服裤子的布料完全被他流出的液体搞湿了，他哼唧着，从Johnny身上爬下来跪在地上。  
用嘴咬开拉链之前Ten抬头看了他一眼。根本不是什么都不懂的猫儿，Johnny依稀记得基地里的书是有写生理知识的——还是哪本开放的小说里有上床的情节？  
他的猫儿甚至乖乖咧开带有猫咪尖牙的嘴扯掉了他的内裤。但他不打算真让Ten为他口交。Johnny把他重新抱起来之后居然在他眼睛里看到一丝失望，他想他可能真的要回去好好查验自己都借阅过什么书籍。  
润滑剂对变种人来说都是不太需要的东西。Johnny摸到小猫的臀缝沾了一手滑腻，Ten因为这个抚摸惊喘起来，抓着他的胳膊开始哀哀地叫，尾巴的毛全都炸开，只是伸进去一根手指他就立刻软进Johnny怀里，但又用额头放肆地蹭他这位算是半个养父的下巴，并起腿软乎乎地扭动，在进去不知道第几根手指之后完全变成了软体动物，一碰就缩，哼哼唧唧地倒在Johnny身上。Johnny的手背被沾得一片水淋淋，他摸索着碰到一个点，Ten立刻用人的喉咙发出猫那种细尖的叫声，他被用手指插射了，尾巴骤然绷直又无力地垂下去，只有胳膊还锲而不舍圈在Johnny脖子上。   
“腿打开，baby。”  
Johnny的语气和平时完全不一样。这句话甚至带了威胁的意味，Ten的发情期很显然不可能这么短，他咬着嘴唇湿漉漉地和Johnny对视，然后听话地岔开腿，尾巴翘得高高的，屁股自动找到滚烫的热源，一点点坐了下去。  
他花了很长时间才完全把Johnny完全吞进去。Ten软得不行，在Johnny开始动作的同时他从嗓子里挤出娇气的呻吟声，他的指甲和牙齿控制不住地开始猫化变尖，那根性器过于大了，撑得他一口咬住Johnny的肩膀，但是又操得他很爽，身体都违背大脑去迎合，腰扭得风生水起，Johnny习惯性揉捏他屁股的动作也能让他受惊一般颤抖，然后乖乖收缩着穴口吸得更紧。  
Johnny把Ten掀翻摁倒在床上，顺手给他腰下塞了个自己的枕头——不过可能不需要，因为Ten立即无师自通地扭动着把腿缠在了他的腰上，整个人悬空挂着他，然后张开满是小尖牙的嘴喘气，Johnny再次插进去，他就仰着脖子呜呜地叫，Ten当年——也就是这才两岁半的时候——简直乖得要死。在发情期的桎梏下他就那样颤巍巍大张着腿挨操，尾巴尖被Johnny抓住握在手里的同时他剧烈弹动了一下。  
“唔……Johnny…唔……不要碰尾巴，不要…不要碰，不要碰啊昂！”  
Johnny不听他的。Ten的身体很软，腿可以抬得高高的，被Johnny握住雪白滑溜的小腿吮出一溜紫红，然后架到自己肩上，紧接着更深地操进去。性器顶开又紧又湿滑的穴壁，手从尾巴尖一直捋到尾巴根。Ten抖得要命，小腿难耐地压着磨Johnny的肩膀，水流得一床单都湿乎乎，他尖利的指甲扒在Johnny肌肉横结的后背上抓挠，划出七八条细细的血痕。  
“Oh Johnny，啊昂，慢……啊！”他张着嘴喘气，被Johnny的手指塞到嘴里挑逗，摁他滑溜溜的舌头和白生生的小牙，像性交的动作一样在他嘴里进出着。  
“不行，不行，唔……啊，啊！”阴茎从发热发红的穴里带出那些噗嗤噗嗤轻响的水滴，顺着Ten的股缝滴滴答答。他发出含糊的讨饶，又乖乖含着嘴里的手指舔吸咂吮，Johnny又深又狠地操他，铃铛的响声都被晃成碎片，撞得他快昏过去，很快他打着颤又被活生生操射了，白嫩的腿要往下滑，被抓着盘到腰上。  
“唔……Johnny…”Ten依赖地把嘴唇靠近他的脖颈。  
变故就在一个瞬间而已。Ten还没来得及实施他心中的计划，张开嘴露出尖锐的牙想要迅速咬断Johnny喉管的同时忽然被掐住了脖颈，摁回软绵绵的枕头里。  
“Bad boy......”Johnny在他耳朵边性感地呼气，然后咬着他的耳朵继续说话。  
“你伤我的心了，baby，小白眼狼。”Johnny的语气宠溺又危险。他掐着Ten的腰再次一口气插进去，想要杀人的计划失败，Ten把头扭过去咬着嘴唇，被顶得一晃一晃也不发出什么声音。  
“看来我要带你跑的计划可以取消了——”Johnny故意拉长声音在他耳朵边用气声说。  
他的猫咪以肉眼可见的速度变化了表情——从不敢置信到惊喜，再到愧疚，表达方式就是他眯着眼睛伸出舌头舔Johnny的下巴，然后乖顺地蹭蹭他的脸，腿也抬起来交叉着扣紧了他的腰。  
Johnny拍了他的屁股一巴掌。Ten一边瑟缩一边可怜巴巴地呜咽，讨好地舔他肩膀上被自己咬出来的牙印，扭着屁股迎合Johnny凶狠的抽插，他张开嘴，舌头软绵绵地耷拉出来，脖子绷成完美线条，叫得更放浪了——Johnny是这么觉得的。  
“不行了，慢一点，Johnny，哥哥，唔……唔慢一点——”他腻着嗓子求他，但Johnny知道慢下来以小猫的脾气又要说好难受快一点快给我，所以他充耳不闻，做到中途他背后黑色的蝙蝠翅膀猛然生长出来，嘎吱嘎吱地展开把他俩一起笼罩住。Ten被这瞬间帅到，咬着自己的手指更朦胧欲念地看他，屁股被Johnny一只手托高挨操的时候也不喊不行了，腿开的不能再开，一副浪荡的任君采撷的模样，又黏糊糊地伸手要抱，被Johnny结结实实搂住吻在鼻尖上，紧接着换了个姿势，让他跪趴在床上，握着他的腰重新狠狠地凿进去。  
几乎是进去的同时Ten就哑着嗓子继续叫，他抓着Johnny横在他腰上的手臂被操得往前扑，那根肉棒跟它的主人一样强悍，他觉得自己快要被做死了，Johnny顺手抽掉皮带把他还没褪去尖锐指甲的手拉到后背捆了个松松的结，然后不轻不重地拍了一巴掌他肉乎乎的臀。Ten闷在床垫里高昂地啊了一声，颤巍巍地张开被绑着的手抓住Johnny扶在他腰上的手——这个姿势看不见人，他有些缺乏安全感。  
Johnny俯下身咬住他的后颈。猫科动物最原始的交配姿势可以精准激发Ten的本能，他臣服地塌腰抬臀接受性器的鞭笞，亮晶晶的液体顺着他跪得打颤的大腿滑下来湿透床单。  
Johnny的蝙蝠翅膀嚣张放肆地展开抬高，他的牙和指甲也由于兴奋变尖了，脖子和胳膊上绷起的青筋性感又色情。他从Ten的脖颈一路啃咬下去，锋利的蝙蝠齿磨出一条蜿蜒暧昧的红印，Ten翘到后背的尾巴被他一口咬住，立刻就像小猫受惊一般激灵了一下，在Johnny腾出一只手去摩挲他敏感的尾巴根时Ten几乎要哭出来了，他爽得不行，生理泪和汗水混合在一起把枕头弄得糊里糊涂，他知道Johnny办公室的隔音很好所以呻吟得放肆，每被顶一下他就带着哭腔叫一声，Johnny叫他宝贝的温柔程度和操他的力度完全呈反比，有那么 几个瞬间他甚至觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去变成一只不省人事的猫。  
本该汹涌澎湃令人难以招架的首次发情就这样被Johnny轻而易举地解决了。到最后Ten连勾引他的力气都无，甚至怀疑蝙蝠变种人是不是也被惹出了发情期，亦或是他的father想要惩罚他想造反的行为，他被摁在床上操到腿软后又被抱到身上继续挨操，这时候骑乘Ten完全没了力气，体内的性器插得他要死要活，只能发挥撒娇本能蹭着人喊受不了了，浑身上下被亲了个遍，眼泪汪汪抓着Johnny翅膀突出的骨头把哥哥老公爸爸什么都叫了，却反而感觉到身上的人脸色更黑了。  
他觉得自己快晕过去之前Johnny才终于掐了一把他挺翘的臀尖，在Ten咿咿呀呀的尖喘里拔出来射了他满腿，Ten夹着臀缝里的粘腻趴到他身上索要亲吻，被啃了脸蛋亲了嘴唇才安心地缩进他怀里，尾巴疲惫地轻轻蹭着床单。  
他哪里知道Johnny气的不是他想咬死他，而是哪里出了纰漏让他学会了这些勾人放浪的技巧。Ten的第一声daddy出来之后Johnny的整个脊背都麻了，爽归爽，但他需要回去检查一下他借过的书——是不是不小心掺杂了什么少儿不宜东西。  
Johnny当然是把他当做孩子来养。只不过这种关系在Ten发情期不寻求正当帮助而是拱进他衣柜里闻着他衣服上的味道自慰时就注定要结束了。他的猫儿聪明又狠心，要逃走的想法估计很早就产生了，然后想用色诱这个办法来伺机干掉这个平时看守他最紧也离他最近的人。  
不过Johnny敢打赌他产生离开的心思一定比Ten早。他很早就和SM安全局取得联系，并且对方同意他额外携带一只薮猫变种人加入。  
彼时人类研究所的防空比现在还要差。博士太信任Johnny，所以Johnny说要牵着猫儿在围墙边走走时他没有疑神疑鬼地阻拦。  
Johnny还能记得他直接抓起Ten然后飞上天空的那个瞬间。地对空的防御兵反应奇慢，唯一能打中他的Jaehyun不知道故意躲进哪里跟他的医生男朋友谈恋爱去，他抱着Ten冲上碧色的天空，地面的事物都越来越小，他低头看见他的猫儿乖乖抱着他的腰，眼睛睁得很大，却没好奇地往地面上看，而是一直看着他的脸。  
Johnny想，他那一刻算是获得了全世界。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
NCT地上基地。  
Renjun身上的小通讯器发出滋滋啦啦的声音。所有人——包括正轰隆隆拖着地下仓库储存的几把枪支走来的Taeil都安静了，精灵扶着Jaemin一点点坐到地上，把领口里别着的小机器扯出来。  
“Renjun......我们.......”电流声噼里啪啦，Renjun只能听出来那是Ten的声音，他把通讯器举起来贴近耳朵，恨不得把它塞进去。  
“还要......来......”  
直到电流声停止，Renjun才把头抬起来，他深吸了一口气。  
“那个人类博士把Johnny哥的翅膀割掉了，他们还在仓库里。那些人还会回来。”  
Taeyong低声地骂了一句脏话。 而Jaehyun拍了拍Yuta的肩，示意他把脑袋凑过去。Taeil打开手里的箱子，未组装的枪支零部件闪着冷峻的寒光，他非常灵活地取出它们并且把其中一支枪组装好，然后蹲在地上看向Taeyong。  
他们的队长把手张开又颤抖着握紧背到身后去，这个动作只有Taeil注意到了。  
“Lucas。”Taeil听着Taeyong的分配把那把枪扔给暗影人。Taeyong其实担心得要死，这从他一下子就选出一个武力值很高的选手可以看出来。  
“……Jaehyun。”枪手爆头是必要的。Taeil拔出那把狙击步枪递给鹰眼狙击手。  
“Doyoung。”医生或许可以不参加战斗，但他需要给断了翅膀的蝠人进行治疗。  
“Kun。分配完毕，给他们发通讯器和定位仪。”Taeyong快速地说完，然后背着手攥住自己的一片羽毛来保持冷静。从前虽然有类似的行动，但被营救方从来都不是Johnny。某些角度上Johnny是分队的隐形支柱，他永远稳重而可靠，以至于Taeyong难以想象他失去翅膀的样子。   
“那我……”  
“winwin的伤还没好。”Taeyong迅速打断了Yuta的话。  
“嘿，我又不是瘫痪了……”  
“那也不行。”Taeyong再次快速截住winwin，“现在可以出发了，我在指挥台，随时可以对话。Taeil，看着点Jisung，必要的话把他弄醒，总睡觉没什么好处。”  
他转身朝地下室走时所有人才看清堕天使被羽毛割出鲜血的手。Jungwoo飞快地把Doyoung白大褂兜里里常备的绷带拿出来，小跑着追了上去。  
他们的队长其实有些慌张，不过是正在努力克制。Johnny和Ten都太重要了，他们都是分队最早的队员，是先行者，但堕天使又无法亲自营救，他很难不感到痛苦。  
Jaehyun爬上Kun龙形的后背。他跟Yuta进行一个意味深长的对视。  
当领导人本身有些过度紧张时，他们有必要在执行任务时做一些小小的改动。

郊外仓库。  
Ten开始试图去折腾那个罩住他们的网。他被一头冷汗的Johnny扣在怀里，伸出手拿变尖的指甲去挠乳白色的网丝。四周的腥味由于血液的凝固稍稍淡化，Ten小声地叫着Johnny的名字，害怕他睡过去。  
“我醒着呢，baby。不要担心，我只是通过想事情来转移注意力。”  
Ten勾住他的脖子把头拱进他的颈窝里，他看不见Johnny的后背成了什么样子，不过一定好不到哪去：“你在想什么？”  
Johnny在这种时刻笑起来，胸腔振动着Ten的脸颊。他贴着Ten的耳朵非常低声地说：“想你第一次的发情期。”  
F**k！Ten在心里大骂，然后愤恨地在Johnny的笑容里一口叼住他的喉结。显然他不想回忆自己傻乎乎躲在男朋友衣柜里自慰还被发现挖出来操了个爽的故事。而Johnny转移他注意力的目的很好地达到了——他只是不想让Ten担心。  
仓库里突然出现扑棱棱翅膀拍打的声音。几只黑色的蝙蝠从大开的门口飞进来，为首的一只体型格外大，它们目标明确地朝着Johnny飞来，然后落在地上。  
大蝙蝠发出尖锐的叫声，然后在Ten防备又好奇的目光里朝着他们爬过来，黑棕色的眼珠圆溜溜，尖锐的牙在嘴里若隐若现。它一直爬到Johnny跟前，然后再次吱吱地叫了，正对着Johnny——就像在和他说话。  
Johnny的嘴唇已经虚弱到发白。Ten狐疑地看着那只蝙蝠：“Your friend？”  
那只蝙蝠又把嘴张开了，露出两颗吸血齿，左边的牙齿上缺了一小块，不凑近看无法分辨。  
Johnny露出一个轻松的笑容。  
“虽然不知道它为什么在这儿。”他看着这只黑黢黢的蝙蝠，“不过，它就是当初咬了我的那只蝙蝠头头。”  
Johnny能很早就进入人类实验室给博士当助手是有原因的。他在幼年——连他自己都记不清楚几岁的时候，把一条马上要爬进蝙蝠窝的蛇打跑了。幼年的他不觉得蝙蝠是什么可怕的生物，所以当这只蝙蝠王飞到他胳膊上时他没有拒绝。  
它聪明极了，甚至仿佛知道咬下去会出现什么后果。它算是征得了Johnny的同意才咬了那一口。Johnny从来不认为长出蝙蝠翅膀是一件坏事，蝙蝠把牙抵在他胳膊上，然后迟疑了很长时间，仿佛只要小男孩Johnny露出一丁点不乐意的表情它就会飞走。  
而Johnny记得当初自己不仅没有躲，甚至还伸出手摸了摸蝙蝠的翅膀。  
真是奇怪的小孩儿——Johnny自己都对小时候的自己充满疑惑。  
他被蝙蝠王咬的第二天发了高烧。经过一天一夜痛苦的转化，就在父母要把他送去医院之前他长出了翅膀，家人们都吓坏了，而这时政府替博士发布的广告又来得那么及时。  
招募年幼的男孩做助手。人们当然不会知道博士对变种人的所作所为，只了解他是个对这种情况颇有研究的人。  
于是Johnny被送走了，人们总是对变种人充满恐惧，甚至就算是家人也不例外——或许正因为是朝夕相处的家人，才格外恐惧不确定因子的存在。  
这只蝙蝠王已经很老了。吸血蝙蝠的寿命总要比普通蝙蝠的寿命短许多。它拍着翅膀歪歪斜斜地飞起来，然后扑腾着落到Johnny被网勒出印子的后背上。翅膀的断茬上全是黑红的血，因为和皮肉相接，所以不容易干涸。  
蝙蝠张开嘴咬上了那些血红的肉。Johnny压抑地哼了一声，然后把要暴起挠它的Ten摁回去。他对同类保持信任。尽管头上的汗还没完全干，而新的疼痛又卷土重来。它把断面啃了个遍，然后又换了另外一只翅膀。它是要带着自己的子民饱餐一顿吗？——也不是，其他的蝙蝠都安静地趴在地上，没有加入的意思。  
最终蝙蝠王带着一嘴血从他背上飞下来。它一边叫着一边带着它的伙伴回到空中，然后争先恐后地噼里啪啦飞出仓库。Johnny咬着牙感受到背上的疼痛逐渐转化为一种痒，他刚松口喘气，就听见肩胛骨发出的轻响——这让他愣住了，那声音大得连Ten都挣扎着伸出头去看他的后背，然后瞪着圆溜溜的猫眼缩回来看着他。  
当初Johnny初次拥有翅膀时，听见的就是这样的声音。  
那是只属于生长的声音。  
出乎意料的是，博士没有亲自回来。不过从仓库院子里汽车的轰隆声来判断他的人马不少。博士的新助手被Jaehyun偷拍给Johnny看过，是个人类，现在也不过二十出头——博士喜欢招募年轻男孩的习惯并没有因为Johnny的离开而更改。  
现在拎着一个箱子走进来的正是那位助手。他身后还亦步亦趋地跟着一个男孩，看起来岁数不大，顶多刚刚成年。跟面色阴沉的助手不同，他顶着一头棕毛有点雀跃地走进来，跟Ten恶狠狠的眼睛对视时甚至还咧开嘴对他笑了一下。  
助手蹲下来打开箱子，把一瓶瓶病毒体灌进针管里。博士根本没打算留他们活着，那些病菌Johnny都见过，全部打进体内的结果只有被折磨至死，只有Yuta这种专门为研究病毒培养的实验室产物才能抵御。  
就在这时那个男孩的身上有什么东西闪了闪。红色的光，类似安全局惯用的无声通讯器会有的小型灯。助手由于背对着他，毫无察觉。  
“‘把镊子给我。”只差最后一个针管了，那是个不能直接用手接触的药品，助手的语气冰冷，他这样命令那个男孩，后者悠悠地从裤兜里往外掏东西，慢吞吞的，以至于助手不耐烦地背对着他抬了抬手。  
他终于掏出来了，然而Ten看见那不是一把镊子。  
“快点！你在磨蹭什么——”  
“你下辈子再来拿吧。”  
砰！  
那个男孩用一把跟Jaehyun一模一样的西格绍尔手枪把助手的脑袋射了个对穿，血喷了Johnny一后背。紧接着就像听到信号一般，应龙的咆哮从云层一直压迫下来，仓库外也响起枪声。男孩蹲下来，从腰带里抽出军刀把四角固定着网的龙骨钉都撬走，Johnny此时才确信他是个卧底。  
“能站起来吗？”男孩伸出手和Ten一起去扶Johnny。“放心吧，你们的人把人类基地的一半给炸了，博士来不了的。”  
“你应该说'我们的人'，Yangyang。”Jaehyun拎着狙击步枪走进仓库大门，跟Yangyang简单地击掌打招呼，然后揽着他的肩膀介绍：“他是岩羊变种人，Yangyang，我和Doyoung留下他做卧底，以防万一。”  
“Taeyong担心得要命，虽然他不想让我们看出来……他甚至禁止Yuta参与，不过Yuta没听指挥，估计回去要被批评。……Yuta不在，他一个人带着炸药把人类基地引爆了，想修复足够他们忙活一阵。”  
“某种程度上也不完全是为了你。”Jaehyun带着笑意扶住Johnny的右胳膊。“公报私仇，那些士兵上次把winwin的翅膀打伤了，他记着呢。”

NCT地上基地。  
Jaehyun说得没错，Yuta免不了被数落一顿，不过他本人对此毫不在意。他甚至连winwin都没通知就跑出去了，只身携带炸药去人类基地这种事也就他干的出来。  
只不过他没忍住，又把一个士兵的肚子掏得血肉模糊——以至于Taeyong光靠鼻子就知道他出去干了什么。Doyoung诊断过这是和Hendery一样的变异副作用，不过值得庆幸的是Yuta并没有上瘾，他只是偶尔出现生食血液和内脏的欲望。  
他还记着winwin中弹后可怜兮兮的样子呢，伤害他宝贝的人需要得到一点惩罚。所以Taeyong撑着桌子苦口婆心地教育他要服从命令之后他配合地点头，态度好得不得了——如果忽略他一直盯着winwin在看的话。  
连一直安静站着的Jungwoo都被Yuta吊儿郎当的表情逗笑了。“哦天，你们走吧——别现在就亲！——出门再说！”Taeyong捂着额头挥了挥手。Yuta和winwin黏糊挨挤着出门后他疲惫地坐回椅子上，Jungwoo则在他身边蹲下来，试图触碰Taeyong那只被羽毛割破的手。  
但他反而被堕天使闭着眼睛一把抓住了手腕。Jungwoo哆嗦起来，如果大家都和Kun一样细心就能发现，自从捡到Jisung那天以后他们的队长就对平日里爱黏着他的橡皮人爱搭不理，和以往纵容的态度完全不同。  
为此Kun甚至还心疼地在给Lucas加餐的同时给Jungwoo也额外带一份。他不知道的是Jungwoo那天不仅下决心跟他们威严的队长表了白还把他亲了个半死，甚至到最后无师自通地摸Taeyong的腰要扒他的衣服，被气喘吁吁的美人拿着一根锋利羽毛顶在脖子上勒令停止了。而Jungwoo生怕他甩手走掉，就像走丢多年没见到主人的金毛犬一样死死抱着他，要不是需要处理Jisung的事情他绝不会撒手。  
Taeyong没想过给一个准确的答案，他一开始只是因为被亲得乱七八糟而气鼓鼓，不搭理Jungwoo的原因仅仅是他感觉很没面子。  
不过他后知后觉地想到Jungwoo——他憋了多长时间？作为小分队的初始人员以及最开始拥有黏人人设的队员，Jungwoo和他朝夕相处的年份比任何其他人都长。不管怎么算，Jungwoo喜欢他的时间都不会短于两年，这真是个奇幻的事情——Taeyong很受欢迎，不论是在安全局还是变种人社会。但是，说真的，他在处理这种小心翼翼又炽热的感情上是个白痴，更何况对方还是需要他日常爱护的队员。  
Taeyong本质上是个害羞而傲娇的堕天使。他思考这一切的同时也在努力寻找一种合适的针对Jungwoo的表达方式——Jungwoo可以偶尔直白，但他不擅长。  
“我今天不应该那么慌张，是吗？”Taeyong捏了捏Jungwoo，后者整个人都僵住了，手腕在Taeyong的手里轻轻抖动。  
“没、没有。”即使僵硬了他也努力回答。仔细回想的话，Jungwoo从来不让Taeyong的话落空。  
“安全局队长守则第九条：随时保持冷静。今天我有点失败——或许这个守则你也应该记住。”Taeyong终于睁开了眼睛。他铺垫了一大堆话，Jungwoo不知所以地看着他，眼神甚至有点可怜。  
“作为队长的男朋友，陪队长背诵守则应该不是困难的任务。”


	21. Chapter 21

21.  
“他的翅膀在生长。”  
他们完成救援任务后功成身退。Jaehyun顺手劫走了一辆属于敌方的大卡车，其他人都被安放在卡车幽暗的内斗里，但Doyoung聪明地携带了照明头灯，他现在正把它绑在头上好观察Johnny的伤情。  
“真稀奇……它是怎么长出来的？”医生用镊子和酒精棉球为Johnny清理了伤口，紧接着下了不需要太过担心的定论，并且预测Johnny的翅膀不过一周就能再次生长完全。在听说是蝙蝠王对Johnny进行了营救的时候他感叹地点了点头。这种现象在变种人社会里并不多见。很少有动物首领与它的血脉传递者保持如此密切而主动的联系，根据蝙蝠王找到仓库的时间来看，它应该从Johnny幼年被咬了之后就和他一直保持着不到二十分钟的飞行距离。  
他们选用卡车当做回程工具的原因是Kun实在是累坏了。而且他没法一下子携带那么多队友。他在昏暗的车厢里被Lucas从背后搂住然后放躺在怀里，刚才在仓库外暗影人解决掉好几个敌方人员，然而由于还不习惯用枪结果徒手扭断了最后一个人的脖子。他身上散发出淡而干燥的血腥气，紧接着低下头来跟他的哥哥索吻。仗着医生还在认真观察Johnny以及Ten只是专注于蜷缩在Johnny怀里舔他的指尖，他们接了个不算短的吻，直到缩在角落里的Yangyang不自然地咳了一声。  
Kun的耳朵在黑暗里变红了。据他了解岩羊的夜视能力不错。然而Lucas显然不太在乎这些，他只是更用力地把Kun朝后抱来使他紧紧地靠在自己身上，Kun需要一个好觉，从现在开始的好觉。  
Doyoung身上的通讯器响起的时候Jaehyun刚开着车经过什么坑洼不平的石子路面。货车剧烈地颠簸，而Taeyong冷静的颇具AI感的声音从那个小机器里传出来。  
“一切顺利吗，各位？”  
“还好，Taeyong。Johnny被他的血脉来源第二次转化了，他的翅膀除了需要时间恢复外没有任何问题。但是你知道的，仓库里还有很多昏迷的变种人。”Doyoung遵从Taeyong的命令没有额外携带他们。  
“我已经向总部汇报，会有专门的救援队伍去带走他们进行集中治疗……操！”  
Taeyong突如其来的粗口把Doyoung震得都快聋了。紧接着通讯器里传来一阵杂音，以及Taeyong指挥Jungwoo的声音。  
“把他拦住……把他抓回来！嘿！他要跑到哪儿去？”

NCT地上基地。  
主动跟Jungwoo表白倒还是个不错的体验。Taeyong闭着眼睛说完那句剖白自己心思的话之后没听到任何回应，直到他发现手心里握着的Jungwoo的手腕抖得更厉害了。  
他哭了。真是个小可怜。Taeyong睁开眼发现Jungwoo蹲在他旁边用一只手慌慌张张地抹眼泪，活像只委屈巴巴的大兔子。在他也伸出手去给他擦眼泪的时候哭得更凶了，Taeyong不得不哄他，就跟以前哄他一样：“好了我们亲爱的小橡皮，谁惹你了？好吧，是我惹的你，我给你道歉……”  
他的话没有说完就被突然站起来的Jungwoo打断了。他很高，站着哭泣的样子又滑稽又可爱，闷呼呼的声音从他捂住自己脸的手掌后面传出来，他还在一抽一抽地耸着肩。  
“我以为，我以为你要一直不理我……”  
Taeyong无奈地笑了。好吧，他承认他突然对Jungwoo停止关心是一件不称职的事情，这孩子本就需要更多安慰，而他却晾了他这么久。  
“我给你道歉，Jungwoo，非常抱歉……”  
他的新任小男朋友半弯着腰吸着鼻子朝他张开双臂，并且很会表达委屈地用眼睛向下盯着地面。Taeyong发誓他这辈子没有这么主动对待过一个人，从来没有——他配合地站起来抱住了Jungwoo的腰，并且把自己锋利的翅膀并了起来，就像他们从前拥抱那样。由于身高差异Taeyong可以被温暖地整个裹在怀里，而他的男朋友红着眼睛往他的颈窝里拱并且有些放肆地吻他的侧颈，这都被Taeyong宽容地照单全收了。  
和Doyoung进行语音通讯的时候Taeyong正走到窗边往下看，Jungwoo黏人地靠着他，热气被他像一只大狗那样喷到Taeyong的脸颊上。  
Taeil追着Jisung跑出来的时候他们甚至都恍惚了一秒钟。Jisung要往大门那边跑，这惹得突然意识到他要做什么的Taeyong骂了一声，紧接着Jungwoo果断地打开窗户跳了出去——他是个橡皮人，高空坠落对他来说没有任何伤害。  
“把他抓回来！他妈的——”  
Taeil的体能测试都很合格，但远远没有弹力十足的Jungwoo行动迅速。橡皮人凭借从楼上跳下去的弹力就能飞出去更远，他飞快地追赶上Jisung，然后在大门口一把从背后抱住他，紧接着凭借任意拉伸的身体手脚并用把Jisung捆得结结实实。与此同时这孩子还在不断地挣扎，直到Taeyong飞下来之前他们都还像两条打架的公黄金蟒一样纠缠在一起满地乱滚，束缚住力气不小的石头人费了Jungwoo很大力气。  
“你他妈的想去哪？”由于之前差点被人类发现基地的阴影和对新成员不熟悉的警惕，Taeyong连说话的语气都尖锐了，尽管Jisung在他眼里的的确确是个很需要温和对待的孩子。  
Jisung梗着脖子在Jungwoo的桎梏下张开手。他手心那片金黄色的鱼鳞正急促地闪着光，一明一灭，昭示着它的主人现在的处境有些不妙。  
“我去找他。”倔小孩儿这样面无表情地说。天知道他和Jungwoo还在暗暗较劲，一个冷着脸面对Taeyong却浑身都在用力，一个呲牙咧嘴地皱着眉头承受压力，努力捆着小石人。  
Taeyong被气笑了。显然他意识到他忘记给新成员进行规则辅导，这种单打独斗的行为不仅不会起到任何作用还会给安全局增添麻烦，面对这种情况Jisung该做的是来找他上报然后进行对策分析——不管是迅速的还是长时间的，然后再出动去任务触发地点。  
但Jisung还在奋力挣扎，他脖子上的青筋都突出来，然后Taeyong敏锐地发现他的眼角变红了。  
“他快死了。”Jisung看着他这样说。一瞬间Taeyong甚至分不清他是说真话还是为了尽快出门从而故意撒谎把事情说得很严重，但是那片鱼鳞的确还在闪光，并且越来越暗。  
“你最好是在说真话。”Taeyong示意Jungwoo放开他，然后迅速地拎住还想跑的石人的衣领。“嘿，跑什么？你的两条腿能快过交通工具？”  
Taeyong转身看向才扶着腰走过来的Taeil。这小屁孩刚才为了顺利逃跑一拳怼到他腰上，食梦貘感觉自己现在都快裂成两半了。  
“Taeil，叫Haechan和Mark随便开一辆什么车带他去……你知道他在哪？”  
最后一句他是在问Jisung。而后者很坚定地点头，仿佛下一秒如果Taeyong再说一句什么质疑的话他就会第二次挣脱。  
“好吧……好吧。”  
“你最好不要让我知道你在说谎。Taeil，你也跟着他们。”  
Haechan驾驶的技术大有进步。尽管开的是一辆商务车，但他踩油门的动作和脸上可爱如一只小熊的微笑完全成反比，并且他在崎岖不平和平坦的大路上都敢操纵着体型不小的车进行漂移。  
在他第不知道多少次加速让后座的Mark后脑勺遭到重击之后Taeil终于发声了：“亲爱的，你的男朋友马上就要被你撞成个小傻子了，你要对他好点。”  
而Haechan撅起嘴学着Yuta的样子吹了个一点都不成功的哑口哨，半边大脑听着Jisung的指挥开车，半边去思考以回答Taeil的话：“没关系，我可以分给他点脑子。”  
Mark因为这句没头没脑的话捂着后脑勺无奈又甜蜜地笑了。Haechan和人变亲近之后会少一点他刻意做出来的乖巧，更多的是由于调皮而自然散发的可爱，而这种特质——天哪——简直让他喜欢得要死，以至于他其实私下里总想对着Haechan动手动脚，可爱的圆圆的耳朵和漂亮的脖子是最具吸引力的地段。  
Jisung指挥着他们把车开到了码头边。现在是休息时间，码头上的人并不多，渔民们三三两两地靠在集装箱上抽烟谈天，一些女人灵活地用工具编织或修补渔网，身旁的丈夫举着妻子带来的饭盒蹲在地上狼吞虎咽。Jisung要求他们在一个没人的集装箱后面远远地停下。  
他下车对着那长长的看不见尽头的码头线望了望，手里的鱼鳞还在闪光。视力较好的Mark能看见几十米外有一张巨大的被拉起来的渔网挂在码头边被固定着，一大半都浸没在水里，网里应当有不少鱼，扑腾出很多白色的水花——捕捞它们的渔民应该是暂时将它们放在水里以保持活性。  
Jisung把鱼鳞揣进裤兜，然后从腰里拔出一把锋利的匕首，还不知道他要做什么的Taeil惊愕极了：“你什么时候拿的——”  
Jisung在他说完话之前就叼着匕首跳进了水里。  
剩下的三个人都立即从车上跳下来跑到水边。Jisung咬着匕首向下游，海水不是那么清澈，很快他们就都看不清楚他的动向了，这让Haechan焦虑地揪住了Mark的衣袖。  
他们不知道等待了多久。直到一片金光从水下被折射出来，刺得Mark别开脑袋：“那是他身上的那块鳞片？”  
“不，不是。”Haechan眯着眼睛回答，他辨认出水底正在向上浮的东西，居然带上了一丝笑容。  
“什么……”  
Jisung“哗啦”一声破水而出。他怀里抱着的人鱼金色的尾巴又漂亮又闪耀，在太阳底下分外夺目，晃得所有人都不得不眯起眼睛。Jisung把他举上岸之后自己也爬了上来。  
“Chenle呀，Chenle呀。”Taeil听见他这样小声地叫紧紧闭着眼睛的人鱼。Jisung盘腿坐在地上，他低着头把Chenle整个抱在自己怀里，完全不让他们靠近。而Chenle尾巴上些许细微的伤口和刮掉的鳞片证明他被人类渔民的网割伤了，他很有可能是在浅海和其他小鱼一起玩的时候被渔民捕捉到——谢天谢地，那些渔民没拉起网来看，不然小人鱼真的无处可逃。  
肚子还有起伏，还活着。Jisung瘪着嘴一直叫Chenle的名字，就像个被主人抛弃的仓鼠。他看起来真的要哭了。Taeil伸手悄悄地拉走那些从Jisung身上不断升起来的深灰色的情绪，他不管是看起来还是闻起来都无比失落。  
“亲爱的小仓鼠，我觉得我们应当把他运回去给Doyoung看看。”Haechan试图这样劝他。“不然你难道是要给一条小鱼做人工呼吸吗——我只是说说！嗨！我只是说说！”  
他妈的。  
Haechan在心里给了自己一巴掌。他就不该对着这什么都可能当真的小孩说这种话。Jisung听到他说的话之后真的捏着昏迷不醒的Chenle的嘴唇弯下了腰，并且结结实实地贴着小人鱼的嘴唇往里吹了一口气——与此同时他们三个也带着突然莫名其妙浮起来的笑容倒吸气了，尽管他们都知道Jisung的这个行为是真的单纯想要让Chenle醒过来。  
这个人工呼吸也不标准。Haechan想。说明他们队伍要教Jisung的东西还很多。他及时拦住了马上就要吹第四口气的Jisung：“嘿，我只是说说，你怎么这么冲动，让医生诊断他更准确，直接吹没什么作用，你吹得不是很标准，应该隔天让Taeyong拿个人偶给你做示范——见鬼？！”  
Chenle靠在Jisung怀里微弱地咳嗽了两声。这下后者完全不理会Haechan了，他紧张地试图用他那过分长的手指去触碰Chenle的脸颊，但愿Chenle醒来之后对他刚刚做的事情一无所知。  
小人鱼在Jisung紧张的注视下睁开了眼睛。他看起来昏迷的时间不短，以至于需要眯起眼睛适应白日的光，然后他努力笑着并且开口说话了，声音有点哑，语句也很简短。  
“Hi。”  
这让Jisung非常顺理成章地掉眼泪了。他因为要把Chenle抱到车里所以没有手去擦自己的泪水，只能丢脸地任由它们争先恐后地落到Chenle白皙的皮肤上。  
Chenle鱼尾巴肚皮上的鱼鳞少了一大块，很显然那就是他让虎鲸们送给Jisung的。他一言不发，甚至没有问其他人是谁而Jisung又去了哪里，就乖乖地被Jisung抱进了车的最里面，Jisung就像是怕一松手他就会消失一样地抱着他，直到坐在车里小人鱼还是保持着窝在Jisung怀里的姿势。  
Haechan尽量平稳地把车发动了，他这次开得又快又稳。Jisung终于能腾出手来擦擦自己的脸和模糊的眼睛，然后他听见Chenle用额头紧紧贴着他的脖子小声地叫他。  
“Jisung……”  
“嗯。”他轻轻哽咽着回答，石人的声音很低沉，和年龄具有很大的反差。  
“你下次亲我的时候不要那么用力。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
Haechan蹲在厕所的浴缸边用放大镜翻来覆去地看Chenle给Jisung留下的那块鳞片。鳞片的主人就静静地躺在浴缸里，应Jisung的要求，比他们先到达基地的医生还没来得及歇口气就又跑到楼上新建的实验室里给虚弱的小人鱼兑了一瓶浓缩营养剂，它被稀释之后倒进浴缸的水里，Doyoung贴心地增加了一些海水的物质，这会使人鱼更舒适。  
Jisung对Chenle寸步不离。他单膝跪在浴缸边上，眼睛几乎是一眨不眨地盯着Cenle，大手紧紧地扒着浴缸边。Chenle在车上说完那句话就又晕了过去，所以他没能看到Jisung的脸一路红到耳朵根的奇景。Haechan头一次开始怀疑自己人体数据库的准确性，他脑子里可没有人鱼的鳞片能够指路这种记载，但现实就是它发生了，而且就在他眼前。  
也许变种人都在进化。Haechan作出这个大胆的猜想。就跟人类从远古时代进化到富有智慧走一样。他打了个哈欠，然后把那块硕大的鱼鳞塞回Jisung的裤兜里——Jisung对待它就像Doyoung对待他的眼镜，如果不是Chenle已经躺在他面前，Haechan碰那个鳞片一下都不行。  
他们和新成员的见面不怎么正经。Yangyang本来可以顺理成章地走一遍那个所有新成员都会经历的老套见面路子，逐个介绍、点头、握手、和队长熟悉……  
只是Jeno突然冲了出来。他还是只能是一个小狼崽的形态，Doyoung仍然在研究他无法变回人形的原因。虽然Yangyang是Jaehyun留下的卧底，但他显然和Jeno完全不熟。淡红色眼睛的狼出现在客厅里的一刹那Yangyang哆嗦着嘴唇往后退了一步，仿佛下一秒他就要蹬飞地毯并撒腿就跑：“那是、那是狼人？”  
他没留神地用力掐着Jaehyun的胳膊，后者痛得从牙缝里吸气：“是的，怎么了？”  
直到他聪明机灵的岩羊小间谍牙都开始打战时Jaehyun才意识到生物压制这种特性的存在。羊怕狼是天生的脾性，对于相应的变种人也不例外。尽管Yangyang不想丢脸地承认他真的很害怕——他尽力躲避Jeno冷静而闪着红光的眼睛，明明是一只不到胳膊长的小狼却让他有夺门而逃的冲动，都是他体内岩羊王的血脉在发挥作用。  
而Jeno对他的兴趣偏偏十分浓厚。他仅仅是稍微停顿了一秒钟，就继续往他们这儿来了，不得不说Yangyang表达恐惧的方式又新奇又好笑——他默默地松开了Jaehyun的胳膊，然后一点声音都不出地撒腿就跑，不得不说Jeno很坏——他也不说句什么来让Yangyang消除恐惧，不大点的小狼崽把Yangyang追得绕着客厅绕了半圈，后者被吓得直接变成了顶着微弯尖角的岩羊，撒开蹄子踩着楼梯的把手三步并作两步就跑上了二楼，差点一头撞上刚从房间里出来的Taeyong。  
这下所有人都见识到Yangyang的攀爬能力了。而Jaehyun非常清楚地记得他们刚见面的时候，Yangyang什么保护措施都没做就爬上了几乎是九十度的研究基地内墙，把士兵失手扔上去的哑火手榴弹徒手拿了下来。他既胆大又聪明，Jaehyun是这么认为的。他弯下腰用一只手托着在楼梯下观望的Jeno软乎乎的肚子把他抱起来——Yangyang算准了Jeno连一层小台阶都上不去。  
“你好……小羊？”Taeyong在Yangyang撞上他之前眼疾手快握住了岩羊的一只角，轻轻地晃了晃来跟他打招呼。很明显他对这种带毛的小动物都没什么抵抗力。楼下的Jeno张开嘴奶呼呼地嗷了一声，Yangyang就地趴下去，一副不愿意下楼的模样。  
他们的队长转过去顺理成章地使唤自己的新晋男朋友：“Jungwoo，还要再清理出一个房间，唔……”他被Jungwoo摁着头再次完成一个黏黏糊糊的吻，始作俑者松开他之后用那种甜蜜羞涩的语气说着好的——Taeyong最架不住他这样，他本质上很害羞，这是Jungwoo一开始就明白的，稍微直白一点的行为都能让堕天使不知所措。  
地上趴着的岩羊默默把脑袋转过去。他不知道自己做错了什么，在加入一个组织的过程中需要连续两次受到不同情侣的近距离伤害。  
Renjun和Jaemin还用着Kun的电脑翻看一些网上的招聘启示，明明沙发有很大的位置却偏偏要叠在一起，这种行为多次被winwin指控，又迅速在Renjun“你和Yuta哥更过分”的呼声里败下阵来。他们除了Xiaojun和Hendery之外严重缺乏能够融入人类社会的成员，而既没有显著异常特征又已经学会控制自己能力的Jaemin是最佳人选——虽然他对于要和Renjun分开这件事极其不情愿。Jaehyun抱着Jeno坐回沙发上，Doyoung刚把Johnny送进休息室，他现在只能趴着，变种人的自愈能力以及蝙蝠王的叮咬让他回到基地的时候已经看起来没那么吓人了，医生把脱衣服清理断茬周围皮肤的活计顺理成章扔给了Ten，然后瘫倒在沙发上休息。  
Jaehyun伸手把Jeno塞进Doyoung的怀里，他们就像真正的一家三口那样挤在一块，Jeno呼哧呼哧地喘气，和二楼刚刚才恢复人类形态的Yangyang对视又很快分开。Jaemin和Renjun找到一家招募志愿者协助饲养野生动物的广告，大约是狮子的吼声从电脑视频里传出来。Mark这时候端着一杯水从客厅路过，就在他走到一半的时候他的后背突然爆出一簇明亮的火苗，把所有人的目光都吸引过去了。但他本人却毫无所觉地继续往前走，似乎一点都没感觉到自己后背的衣服已经被烧漏了。  
Doyoung迅速皱起眉头。从前他在人类研究所的时候一直作为Mark的专属负责人工作，虽然医生每天要经历数不清的变种病体，但Mark属于重点研究对象。在他成功逃脱之后博士才真正把Jeno扔给Doyoung。医生早就敏锐地观察到Mark这几天有些反常，他需要摄入的水量大大上升，据Haechan聊天时不经意的反映他们的小火人偶尔会出现体温不受控制升高的情况，有时候会在夜里直接把怀里的Haechan热醒。  
”你跟我来一下。“Doyoung把挂在胸前的眼镜戴回去，然后站起来拉住Mark。

Jisung仍然在浴室里守着Chenle。他跪了很长时间，腿都麻了，还是Haechan呆不下去离开前给他屁股底下塞了一个小凳子。他就像个长手长脚的小蜘蛛一样缩在那个不能再小的板凳上，趴在浴缸边看着还没有醒来的Chenle。  
人鱼的自我愈合能力也很强。Chenle尾巴上的痕迹已经淡化下去，金灿灿的鱼鳞在水里反着粼粼波光。他的皮肤真的很白。没了初遇时月光填充的天然滤镜，Chenle的皮肤看起来从容易让人联想到冷血动物的冷白色变成了奶白，Jisung盯着他橘红色的头发，然后小心翼翼地伸出一根手指戳了戳小人鱼的胳膊，软软的触感。他紧张地抬头看一眼Chenle的脸，伸长了胳膊想去摸一摸Chenle尾巴上的鳞片，不过伸到半路又犹豫了，又悄悄地想要缩回来。  
“呀，Jisung，你这算耍流氓吗？”Chenle的声音突然在耳朵边炸开，那条安安静静趴伏在水里的鱼尾“哗啦”一下抬起来，直接贴到Jisung的手上。“你刚刚抱我的时候摸得还少吗？”  
Jisung没被吓得直接坐到地上真是个奇迹。Chenle把水花溅了他一身，他手足无措，结结巴巴地从凳子上站起来，看在还躺着的Chenle眼里就是个巨人：“啊，对不起，Chenle呀……”  
“不给我拿点衣服吗，虽然我很感谢你救了我——还是你还想抱我出去？”Jisung的脸又因为这句话爆红了，几乎同手同脚地迅速走出了浴室。他的房间离这间浴室很近，由于太过害羞他完全忘记了Taeyong嘱咐过的他房间里有合乎Chenle尺码的衣服，直接拿了一套自己的睡衣过来。  
“先把我捞出来。”Chenle毫不见外地指挥Jiusng，并且非常自然地仰着头朝他张开了胳膊。后者红得像个煮过头的长腿大海虾，Chenle甚至感觉到他抱自己的手都是哆嗦的。Jisung把他抱出来之后立即自觉地闭上眼把自己转了个一百八十度，仿佛Chenle是个多看一眼就会掉漆的什么艺术品。  
也不知道给一条鱼做人工呼吸时候的勇敢劲儿是从哪来的。  
等到Jisung终于意识到时间过长自己转过来的时候Chenle正抱着胳膊坐在板凳上盯着他。他又吓了一跳，仓鼠一样的表情把本来故意装得满脸冷漠的小人鱼逗乐了。他这时候的大脑才开始运作，也只是想起来Taeyong吩咐的要先委屈小人鱼在他房间里睡，以及等Chenle醒了要让他先休息，然后通知Doyoung来给他做身体检查。  
以后的Jisung会明白当时的自己为什么会变成傻瓜，结论很简单，和暗恋对象单独接触容易使人大脑空白记忆清零。  
他的睡衣太大了，袖口和裤脚都过长。Chenle自己在挽他的袖口，而Jisung自觉地蹲下来替他把裤腿卷上去。  
“你先扶我一会。”Chenle紧紧抓着Jisung的胳膊。他已经好久没到人类这来玩了，几乎快忘了该怎么用双腿走路，他们就像一对耄耋之年的老夫老妻那样一步一蹭地走回了Jisung的房间，然后坐到那张由Jungwoo倾心打扫过的大床上。  
Taeyong曾多次提醒Jungwoo整理房间这种事情完全可以交给安全局派发的工作人员，但后来他发现自己也经常整理癖发作，没什么立场去阻止他的小橡皮人。  
很显然Jisung还不知道怎么跟Chenle相处。他脱离正常的变种人集体太久，又在不少混乱的环境中生活，心理上具有严重的防御机制。Taeil花了好长时间才勉强跟他建立起信任关系，粗略得知了Jisung从前所处的环境之后心理医生就通知Taeyong这个孩子需要关爱——他需要一段时间适应集体生活，并且修复他亲生母亲和养父对他造成的童年伤害。  
不得不说Chenle来得很是时候。尽管大家能够给予小石人足够的关心，但他缺少玩伴。大多数都处在恋爱期的哥哥们没有很多合适的时间来陪伴他。  
人鱼是敏感的生物。他们即使没有食梦貘那样直接窥探情绪的能力，也能或多或少明白他人的心情。他能感受到Jisung在他面前慌张得不行：“啊，Taeyong哥要你先休息……”  
Chenle非常自然地钻进Jisung盖过几个晚上的被子里，只露出一张脸来。Jisung这时候才觉得自己完成了使命，他支棱着长手长脚要出去，被Chenle叫了回来。  
“Jisung，”他支起上半身招呼他。“让我看看你的下巴。”  
他提到这件事之后Jisung觉得自己快要冒烟了。虽然如此他还是顺从地走过去，并且贴心地弯了弯腰，人鱼吻过的地方在接近本体的时候就又开始发亮。  
但他没想到的是Chenle忽然双手一把捧住他的脑袋，然后飞快亲了一口他的下巴——一模一样的位置和动作，只不过声音又清楚又响亮。Jisung蒙在原地，直到Chenle大笑着整个把自己蒙进被子里他都没回过神来，小人鱼迅速把自己裹成一个两头都不漏风的蚕蛹，Jisung呆滞地盯着自己的床，然后摸了摸那个被第二次亲吻的地方。  
Jisung试图去扯Chenle身上的被子，不过拽不动。于是他只能晕晕乎乎地往外走，一直走到楼梯口才后知后觉地摁住自己的胸口。  
他觉得他要么得找Doyoung看一下心脏，要么得去问问Taeil哥谈恋爱是一种什么感觉。

实验室。  
Doyoung把听诊器从Mark的胸口上移开：“你没有察觉到最近你身体的变化？”  
说实话是有的，不过那有些难以启齿。Mark最近的异常表现已经不仅止于控制不住温度和身上冒火苗，他深知自己最近有些不对劲——昨天Haechan还用腿压着他的和他疯着玩，但是Haechan的腿把他蹭硬了——这已经是这些天以来的第无数次了。  
可他怎么跟一直负责他成长状况的医生说？  
但Doyoung不愧是人类研究室出身的医生。他刚刚抽取的Mark的血液在机器里完成了检测，医生眯着眼睛对着液晶结果显示屏看了很久，然后忽然朝后仰倒在椅子上：“是我的问题，我早该想到的——这两个你选一个吧。”  
他从白大褂的兜里一边掏出一样东西扔在桌子上，表情很奇怪，隐忍里带着憋不住的笑意。  
一瓶上面写着“有效抑制”的固体药物，还有一盒避孕套。  
“你是目前为止所有非动物转化变种人里唯一检测出存在发情期的个例。”


End file.
